Cell's Return
by Karina of Darkness
Summary: PG13 for some cursing........Read the title basically and this is before the new episodes or DBZ aired so just bare with me. Summary: 17 and 18 are just fooling around when they come across a new alien friend, Cell, and his new evil pal.
1. Cell's Return Chapters 1-4

Story 3 (it doesn't have a name yet)

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Dragon Ball Z or the Deadlock characters Cell's Return

I wrote this story from different points of view.And if it gets confusing, that s okay. Thoughts are in italics.This story is based on **_Junanagou Story _****by Nix. **

**All translations will be in brackets.**

It has been 3 years since Cell's defeat. 2 Androids, 17 and 18, lie with their eyes on the sky. Little did they know of the danger that this forest holds. 

(in a forest somewhere)  
  


Chapter 1-Cell is Discovered

** **

**=Android No. 18=**

** **

"18, what are we going to do now?" asked 17, my brother, my friend, my counterpart. 

"17, I don't know, everyone one knows who we are, we cant just walk into the city" I replied, depressed as ever." "Being an outcast is easier then trying to fit in when you're an android."

"Tell me about it". He answered 

I spotted a young human, about 13, walking our direction. Her midnight blue eyes blended perfectly with the dark, starry sky. I wished to be human so many times; I envied her greatly. 

"You shouldn't be in these woods at dark. HE comes and takes anyone who does" The small girl told us.

17 looked scared and shocked at the emphasis on he. I did too, but not to his extent.

"Cell?" 17 asked, and I could see his worry about the answer.

"Who is cell?" the girl asked. "No, I mean Terrace MacNown. He comes around in this forest and has these empty blue eyes, its scary" 

I wondered how this girl did not know about cell, but this Terrace guy worried me, even though I could beat any full human. I could see 17 calm down, but there was still very obvious worry in his usually smirking face.

" You guys should leave here soon, if you don't want to meet HIM." 

I saw the girl turn around and walk down the hill we were on, but she turned around after a few steps.

"Oh, and if you want shelter, just come to my house. My name is Kaitlyn." 

"Thank you for this information"

She didn't reply. "17, this Terrace guy worries me. I think he may have some connection with cell" I could still see a lot of worry in 17's face, so I put a comforting arm on his shoulder. 

17 gently removed my arm from his shoulder, and looked at me with a fierce determination, something I had not seen since Cell absorbed him. "We will see about this Terrace tonight."

I agreed, but in the back of my mind, I wanted to say no for 17's health. I know he wanted to say no too, but running away from your fear only makes it greater.

17 and me stayed there, talking about various things, what we would do if we were human, cell, Goku and his son, the other saiyans and half-saiyans, and we topped it off with 16.16 was so monotone, but there was something about him that made you like him. I spotted a man with a black trench coat, wearing a long brimmed hat, and dark glasses. He was wearing long boots and they extended to the point where he coat ended, so that none of him of showing. I looked over and 17 and realized he was watching the man too. I bravely walked up the man.

"Are you Terrace MacNown?"I asked nervously, and I was almost stuttering. 

"Yes, I have come to clean the forest of anything that doesn't belong."

His tone had a hint of familiarity and it was obvious this was not his true tone of voice."Would that include us?" I asked.

"Yes, android #18. I have finally found a home for you too. No one will annoy you."

My artificial heart was loud, pounding in my ears. I realized it was too good to be true. "Where?" I asked, nervously. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw 17 trying to tell me something, but I couldn't understand him. Only a split second beforehand, I realized what it was…

"INSIDE ME!" said the stranger as he threw off his hat and glasses, and I saw the eyes that had haunted my dreams for 3 years. His tail was tauntingly close to me, but it was obvious that there was something bothering him. 

"LOOK OUT!!" screamed an unfamiliar voice. Only then did realize it was the girl that had warned us earlier. Kaitlyn, yes that was her name. I watched her avoid Cell's every move, and I watched in awe. _Who is this girl?_ I thought to my self. _There are no female saiyans, yet she has that natural grace of a warrior. _I thought about this until a 'thud' broke my thought. What I saw was amazing. 

Chapter 2- The Mysterious Alien 

=Android No. 17= 

18 and I watched in awe as this girl single-handedly was defeating cell. I wondered what I had been doing wrong if this girl, this human girl, could defeat cell and I, android 17, one of the strongest android could not. I could see Cell's frustration and I could easily read his emotions. I walked over to 18 to tell her of my theory. 

"18, I think that cell has seen this girl before" I told 18 in a whisper.

18 replied with an answer that was very smart, "I figured that, but she said she didn't know of cell before, remember?"

"Yes" I replied politely.I began thinking again what I had been doing wrong until I heard 18 gasp.

** **

**=Kara =**

** **

I decided to change form Kaitlyn, my human form, to Kara, my true form, as an Io. We are a despised race, which is all the reason for me to hide in a human form, because I have 5 different prices on my head. 

I could see Kio's emotions go to surprise to anger. These androids had referred to him as 'Cell'. I could also see the surprise on their faces when I finished changing. I slid into a fighting stance.

"Bring it on, Kio," I said to him. I could see him move into a fighting stance and try to attack me. I blocked every move, attacking in the Haio [gut] after his last attack in this spurt. He stepped back.

"I thought I rid myself of you, Kara-Minohko-Kaseen. You never fail to anger, or surprise me." He told me.

English is a strange language indeed, but I decided to speak it, so these androids could understand me.

"And I thought I rid myself of you, Kio, when Miaok's [Goku's] son killed you. I am happy to anger you whenever possible. Your attacks are good for sleeping techniques. I am not fooled by your regeneration, but you do surprise by your stupidness. You knew I was looking for you, so it was foolish to come to a planet teeming with life, because that is a place I knew you would come. Only someone as stupid as you would do such a thing." I told Kio, and he looked shocked.

I could see cell gathering energy for a ki blast, as they call it. "How dare you insult me so and your species paid dearly for it, and SO WILL YOU!!!

**=Android #17=**

** **

I was shocked at this…this creature's use of words.I am shocked at the fact that he is alien. I wondered who "Kio" was, but I soon realized it was cell. He must have existed long before us, if he destroyed this creature's race. Miaok must be Goku. His power is so small, how can he defeat cell?

"I know how I can defeat cell, android. You are sensing my ki. I am using energy, pure destructive energy. There is a difference." The alien said. 

How did he know I was thinking about that? How??

"I can read minds. I just chose to start telling people I could now. I insist you call me Kara. Not "alien" Kara said. 

"Okay." I almost stuttered. I was amazed. A mind reader, stronger then cell!! 

"I will absorb you 2 some other time, when I do not have any disturbances." Cell told us. Then I saw him fly away.

** **

**Chapter 3-18's run away**

** **

**=Android #18=**

** **

"Did you really just scare off cell?" I asked, amazed.

I saw him look into the distance. I started to think about this creature. His strength amazed me.

"Yes I did, but he will be back. Oh and I am a Monati. A female." Kara told me. I could feel myself blushing."Sometimes I look for any Io ships. I hope they will destroy cell," Kara continued. "I don't look for my home planet because a race called the Skirineen destroyed it. They stated out as friendly and useful traders, so we allowed them to build bases on our home world. We never knew that they set quantum and atomic bombs deep inside the crust of our planet inside their bases. When they left, they exploded the bombs, killing millions of Io. Only a few hundred escaped. I was one"

"Gee, that's really sad" I said. I knew that she knew that I knew it sounded corny. 

"Unfortunately, most of them were of the Io army, the Kal El. When they destroyed hundreds of races and planets, every Io got a price on his or her head. That is why I have a human form." She informed us.

I felt sorry for this creature. Her entire race was a race of killers except for her and a few others. Her planet is gone and she is wanted for doing nothing. 

"Don't pity me," She had read my mind again. It was getting annoying. I saw her smile. I think it was a smile at least. " And don't diss my mind reading power" I was getting aggravated.

"WELL IF YOU CAN READ MY MIND, THEN I MIND AS WELL SCREAM OUT MY THOUGHTS!!!!!" I screamed at her, angry. I could see 17. He was shocked. 

"I am sorry to invade on your privacy. You should have just told me that you didn't want me to look at your thoughts." She said, apologetically. I was embarrassed because I didn't think of this before. I could see 17 smiling his mischievous smile and trying to stifle a laugh. He was getting on my nerves, big time. "LISTEN 17, I AM MAD AND YOU ARE ONLY MAKING IT WORSE" I saw that this only made me look more humiliated.Now both Kara and 17 were stifling laughter. I felt I flying off right there and that's what I did. I knew I shouldn't but my anger was too great.

"Juuhachigou!! I'm sorry!! Cell could get you!!" 17 screamed at me. It was the first time in quite along time that he had used my not-number name. 

**=Android #17=**

** **

As I watched 18 fly away, I wanted to go get her, but her anger would only increase that way. I tried to go after here but something was pulling me down. It was Kara.

"If you try to get 18 and fly off, Cell could get both of you" Kara told me. I understood this and landed.

"But I need tot get 18 back" 

"I know you do. But flying after her now wouldn't do anything good. Wait until she simmers down a bit." She replied. Great. Words of wisdom from an alien. Just what I need. I stepped back to check out Kara. She had snake-like scales that were a solid jungle green. She was probably about 6'11"and I wondered how old she was.

"In earth years or Io years?"

She was reading my mind again. "Earth years. And please don't read my mind."

"Okay, I wont. I'm about 400 in earth years but 4 in Io years. In comparison, I'm probably about 16." Kara answered my question I hadn't asked. She wasn't that bad for an alien not even close to close to cell. But the presence of an alien was disturbing. I saw her change back. Now she looked 17 more then 13, as she had appeared when she warning about cell's human game. She had long thick brown hair, longer the mine and 18's. Her midnight blue eyes dazzled me and she was wearing a comfortable pair of jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt.I was afraid to ask but I did anyway. 

"The people you live with, are they Io or human?"

"They are Io. I have 5 sisters, 2 brothers, 1 aunt, 1 uncle, and 1 father and 1 mom." She informed me. 

**Chapter 4- Android 17's New Friend**

**=Kara=**

** **

I decided to head home. I asked the android, called 17, to come. He agreed and I was overjoyed. I saw him begin to fly. "No!" I called "we can go faster my way" I led him toward the series of tunnels my family had created. I saw his amazement at the length of them. Soon we were at my house. I changed into my true form and strolled over to my mother. Both my brothers eyed 17 strangely.

"Kai mena nus android ko abalikk mika. Ook mios soosd mi? I spoke in my natural language. [I have an android on the run. Can he stay here?]

My mother replied, "Do android ka noow okss. Kadin we wosd gog pad di." [That android my become lunch. We are low on supplies.]

I turned to 17, who was very confused by my language." We are low on supplies. If you stay to long, you will become lunch" I told him.

He shrugged carelessly. He still amazes me with his courage. "It's better then being absorbed by cell".

"I guess you're right." I put an arm around his shoulder and we walked into my room.

Android 17 was amazed by my room, to the holographic picture of the home world all they way to my kia [communicator]. After he found the N64, he just fell over laughing and I was left to wonder why. After reading his thoughts I found out he was amazed at me being an alien and have a Nintendo system. We played Diddy Kong Racing and Goldeneye. After that we played Jet Force Gemini. He kicked my butt at DKR and Bond but I won at JFG. WE had a great time. 

**=Android 17=**

** **

I had a great time with Kara, amazed at the fact she had a 64, even though she was an alien. But when we stopped playing 64, my thoughts went back to 18. 

"Kara, can we get 18 now?" I asked impatiently.

"I was waiting for that. Yes, we can 18. But I must come." She told me.

"Okay" I replied, "can we use your tunnels?" 

"No, we will have to fly" she told me. Personally, I was all too happy to fly. I missed 18 around and using my ki would make me feel better. It always did.

"17? Are you thinking about 18 again? Come on!" 

I snapped out of my thoughts and began to fly towards Cell's hideout, where we assumed 18 was.

**To Be Continued…….**

What will Kara and 17 find at Cell's fortress? Where is 18? Will Kara and 17 meet any new friends? Find out in Cell's Return Part 2!


	2. Chapters 5-8

Part 4-Kara's Mistake

Chapter 5-Kara's Mistake

** **

**=Kara=**

The Android named 17 continued to fly along side me as we went to Kio's hideout. He had been bombarding me with question that I refused to answer. I eventually stopped and began to hiss dangerously. Luckily, he shut up. 

"17, we are nearing the mountains. Power up." I told him and we began to see the outlines of the mountains in which cell had built his base. _Why would he make it so obvious? Something's not right here._ I thought to myself. 

"Kara?? Hello?? In anyone home?? You over shot his base!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see 17 in back smiling his famous "trickster" smile. When I looked down I saw the base of Kio behind me. Shaking my head, I reversed until I was over the base. _Should I tell him that something's not right? No, that would make him have doubts about me. _I continued in my thoughts until I heard 2 screams and an evil laugh.

"Kara!!! Help!!" I heard 17 scream. I looked down to see cages above both androids. I had been too high to cage me, but I saw an evil smile and instantly I knew who was behind this. Cell. _I should have- no. _There was no time for "should haves" I have to get down there. I was hovering over the ground, examining 17's cage when I saw cell come into view, a ki blast on his hand. Suddenly, the world stopped. Everything just stopped. The ki blast, cell, 18,17. Every thing just froze. Except me. 

"W-w-who did this?" I said, very afraid.

"I DID" I searched for the speaker but saw none. It continued to speak "YOU HAVE MADE A MISTAKE, KARA-MINOHKO-KASEEN. YOU WILL CHOOSE A PATH. ONE IS A THE RIGHT PATH. EVERYONE WILL BE SAVED. ONE IS WRONG. CHOOSE" I looked up and saw a road. It split into 2 roads. "GO WHERE YOUR HEART DESIRES" 

"What does that mean?!" I cried. " I don't know where to go!!"I just stood there, horribly lost. Then I heard a voice. 18."Right, right, right" I heard 17 chanting ghastly "left, left, left." I heard cell chanting "wrong, wrong, wrong" I just stood there. I closed my eyes. Suddenly, I saw my leader, my clan leader, who died in the explosion of my planet. "Follow me Kara, but don't follow my foot steps. I looked up to see a ghost. I followed him, not looking down. Suddenly, just as it has started, everything kept going. I realized I was standing in front of cell's ki blast. I realized I had made the wrong choice. Or so I thought.

**=Cell= **(didn't I would go from his point of view, did you?)

When I realized Kara was right in front of my ki blast, I put more power into it. I saw it hit Kara. She fell down, and didn't move. My gaze moved to the 2 androids, my victims, only tools to conquer earth. I saw android 17 doing something to his cage, and it looked like he was trying to break it. 

"Ha! do you really think you can break these cages? That's a laugh" 

I walked over to 17, who stared at me coldly. I pointed at 18 and said,

"I don't think you want her dead." 

He replied, but he was obviously preoccupied

"Of course not" 

I smiled my evil smile and gave 18 a death look

"If you continue to fiddle with you cage" 

I opened my tail to android size,

"She goes first"

I saw 17 stop and look at me, dead serious. I wanted to crack up but I restrained myself.

"Kara's death will not be in vain," He told me.

I smiled again and kicked the dead corpse of her. "Yes it will"

**=Android 18=**

** **

Now, I was absolutely terrified of Cell, but I didn't show it. I looked over at 17. He was staring at Cell, but he tore his eyes away from cell's evil eyes to look at Kara. I looked for any life signs in her. Suddenly, I felt something, like someone was prying open my head to look at my thoughts. I knew! Kara was trying to tell me she was alive!! OF course!! Since Kara has no real Ki, Cell assumed she was dead, when she didn't move!I wanted to tell 17, but his shocked face told me he'd already figured it out. I sensed on a different level, not ki, but something more pure, like energy, and found it bundled up inside Kara. 

**=Kara=**

** **

I slowed my 3 hearts, so she would not suspect I was still alive. I pushed down my incredible small ki, so it was hardly there. I pushed down my energy, and looked as deep into 17 and 18's heads as I could so I could tell them I was still alive. When I saw 2 pairs of eyes look at me, I knew they knew. This was going to be hard. I had to get cell out of the room. Wait a sec! I focused all my power into cell. I felt his ki rise and he walked out of the room to clarify how this had happened.I got up.

"Guys, we have to get out of here, and fast."

"Duhh" I heard 17 mumble. I checked out 18. She was damaged badly and was not able to stand up. Her ki was very low. She could not fly or walk. _This is going to be hard_ I thought to myself. 

"Okay guys, here's the plan. I distract cell while 17 motors 18 out of here."

I told them.

"b-b-but what happens if he hits you with another ki blast?" 18 asked nervously

I winked, sounded braver then I really was. "I'll survive, somehow."

I could see 17's worry. I could see 18's pain and worry. I could feel my own worry. ****

I was very, very, very, very worried.

**=Android 18=**

** **

I was hurt inside and out. My left arm was not working what–so–ever. My right leg hung limp also. My energy was extremely low. All because I had flew away because I was aggravated. _That was a really bad thing to do! _I screamed at myself. I tried to get up. I fell, hurting my circuitry even worse. This was my fault, not cell's. I let anger get the best of me. I felt 17' hand under me. When I looked up, I saw a smiling face. He was smiling his "trickster" smile again. 

"Come on, 18, let Kara take care of that scum. I have to get you working again." I heard 17 say. I wasn't paying attention though. My thoughts were on cell. I was thinking about my attitude, my problems, and my own doubts. I was pessimist. I hated it, but that was my thoughts were revolving around. 

"18, snap out of it. Right now, Goku is probably going to come and kick cell's ass." 

I snapped out of my thoughts and actually paid attention to him. "Cell killed Goku, remember?"

17 looked as pessimistic as I was." I forgot. I wish that life had made a change in that. You know, Trunks could change that too." 

"Yeah" I replied. My thoughts had fallen on Kara, who was just thrown out of the room she had been distracting cell in. 

"Run you guys!!" she screamed weakly. 17 hoisted me up onto his shoulder and flew away.

**Chapter 6- Android 17's voyage **

**=Android 17=**

** **

With 18 on my shoulder, I could not join the fight, but I wished to. I watched helplessly as I saw Cell, kicking Kara's ass and smirking. I flew away at top speed, not wanting to see anymore, but I didn't know where to go. I flew to Kara's house. They all recognized me, and, fortunately, didn't eat me. I signaled to them that 18 was a friend and need help. 

"No, it issssssss not our duty to help otherssssssss. We must sssurive on our own and let othersssss do the sssssame." Said Kiena, the oldest of Kara's sisters. I was amazed that she could speak English, but it had a hoarse tone and a big hiss. 

"You must help her. Other wise" I paused to remember what Kara had called cell "Kio will destroy this planet." 

I saw Kiena pause to consider this. I had hit a big button, a bribe almost, a weak spot. I saw her eyes changes to a 'yes' to a 'no' and back to a 'yes'.

"Very well" she replied stubbornly. I saw her go over to her mother and probably tell her to heal 18. 

She mumbled in Io and checked out 18's damaged circuits. She went over to Kiena and told her something.

"Mother sssssayssssss that she needssssss all new partsssss"

"I shall get them. What are they?" 

She told me a list and I remember it. I flew away. 

"I hope you are taking care of 18. Best of luck to you, Kara." I said in a whisper.

My first place was Ki Mi Di. I was totally lost by the name, but I went. I landed at a small mechanic's shop. 

"I need a AI mechanism, type 7, label 3R75G."

"I don't got one" the gruff storekeeper replied.

"Yes you do" I knew he had it, I could actually see it, and he wouldn't give it to me. 

"Forgive me for doing this" I picked him up and held him in by the scruff of his neck. " Again, I need a AI mechanism, type 7, label 3R75G."

"O-o-okay." I put him down and he went over to the one I had seen. He gave it to me.

"Howa much will that be?" I asked politely 

"$37.99" 

I handed him the money and flew away.

The nest thing I needed was 2 artificial joints. One for right leg and her left arm. I leaned at the next village It was called James Town. I landed at a large hardware store. I looked at the various things and found the leg joint, but I didn't find the arm. After turning over the shelves, I found it. I paid for them and left. 

I collected most of the things with no hassle. I looked at the last part I needed. A dragon ball. Just one, but cell had them all and haven't made a wish yet. I hoped that they were not still fighting. I flew up high, and looked down. I saw that they were not fighting and saw the dragon ball. I landed and picked up the dragon ball, but I felt that prying sensation again. Kara was near! But where? I heard a laugh. An evil laugh. Cell's laugh. I looked up and there he was.

**Chapter 7- Kara's Trick **

**=Cell=**

** **

_This time I will have a feast. _I thought to myself happily. "You fell right into my trap!!! I purposely hurt her there so you would need the dragon ball. You are a fool, 17. Now you're mine!!" I opened my tail to android size and I made I hover over 17. He looked at me with eyes of anger. 

"Cell, only you made a mistake. Letting Kara live this long!"

"She is dead!!" I exclaimed.

"I am? Since when was I dead?" Kara said maliciously. "Here's your dragon ball, 17." She handed the 3rd dragon ball to 17. " I don't think so" I gave Kara my "death look". I calmly walked over to Kara and pointed 2 fingers at her neck. I saw I had 17's attention. "Put the Dragon Ball down, 17,or Kara dies."

"Just go 17." I heard her say. _Ha! The fool! Sacrificing her own life for someone weaker then her. _I thought, my spirits soaring. I powered up a ki blast. I fired! Kara fell instantly. "NO!!!" 17 screamed. He flew away.

**=Kara=**

** **

I felt intense pain. That ki blast hurt a lot. But I was still alive. She thinks I have a jugular vein (The vein on your neck that sticks out when you make weird faces) But I do not. My blood circulation is very different from a human's. I have shorter, stronger veins, because I have 3 hearts. She barely punctured my scales. Had I had a jugular vein, I would have died, but I don't. "Cell, I'm still alive." I flew away. 

** **

**Chapter 8- The Io Mechanics **

** **

**=Android 17=**

** **

I saw Kara fly away, and I had my dragon ball, I teleported instantly to Kara's house with the stuff.

"You have everything?" asked Kiena.

"Yeah, I think so " I told her. 

"If you don't, she will die, very soon. Her life issssss very low."

I saw 18 on a table, smiling weakly. Her chest was open and several components were sticking out. 

"I'll…be…fine," she told me. I could see she could barely talk. "Shhhhh. Don't try to talk. Concentrate on living" 

"Mother issssss ready. You must move now" It was almost order. 

I got out of way, and Kara's mother started working on 18. I saw her replace several parts, throwing burnt and damaged parts my way. Did she want me to catch them? 

"Itssssss done" Kiena told me. "Already?" I said amazed. "Yesssssss"

**=Android No. 18=**

** **

I felt rejuvenated. I was totally online. In a matter of minutes by a strange alien. I wonder if he, or she, had redone my entire circuitry. 

"Holy sh*t" I whispered to no one. "17? Where am I?" I asked, but I didn't see 17. All I saw were aliens. Kara's race.

"Hush, 18. You need rest. We are at Kara's house. This is her family"

"Okay", I closed my eyes and collapsed

I woke up several hours later, in a bed. "17? Where am I?" I looked around. I saw a struggling cell in a headlock, being performed by Kara. I saw 17 taunting cell, dangerously. 

"I know you can do better then that, cell. Oh come on, you wouldn't want to bore Kara, would you?" I heard 17 taunt. After I heard a grunt and a yell. Cell, trying to escape. Kara looked my way.

"You're awake. Good. The gravity on my planet is over 1000 times stronger then earth. Anyway, I need to get you guys out of here. This is a sanctuary for other Io as well as my family. They are not a giving as my family and may eat you. You should leave." 

"18 come on, we got to leave, and Io are coming to eat us." 

"Ok" we flew away

"So, 17, where should we go?" I asked. I had no clue. 

"How about Goku's house? It's abandoned." He asked. I knew he knew the answer, but he was preoccupied

"No, Chi-Chi, Goten, Gohan and Trunks live there". 

"I'm sure they would let us stay".He told me, still preoccupied.

"Probably not" I told him, "What at you thinking about?"

"Wha?" he said, totally confused. " Oh, I was thinking about Cell, you know, what will happen to us?"  
  
"Ummm…how am I supposed to know? I'm not perfect." I told him, almost trying to offend him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" I heard him say. 

"Goku's house is right there." I said, pointing down.

"Yeah"

**To Be Continued…**

Will Chi-Chi, Trunks, and Goten let them stay? How is Cell is alive and what's with his human body? Find out in Cell's Return Part 3!!


	3. Chapters 9-12

Ethan Frome

**Chapter 9- A New Home**

** **

**=Android 17=**

** **

We flew to the Kame house, to find Goten and Trunks playing cards and Chi-Chi yelling Gohan for something.

"…" I knocked at the door, "hello? Can I come in?"  
  


"WHO'S THERE?" Yelled Trunks. 

"Me."

"Ahhhh, an android." I saw him look my way "both to be more precise".

"Hi 18, 17. How is life for androids these days?" Gohan asked friendlily. 

"Not good, when you have android-eating monster on the loose." I mumbled hoping that Gohan wouldn't hear me. "Good, I guess."

"What was that first part? About the android-eating monsters?" 

"Oh nothing, just a 3rd android that's not so android."

"CELL?!?" The 3 fighters yelled, frantic.

"In a matter of speaking" I told them.

"THIS IS REALLY NOT THE TIME FOR PHILOSOPHY!!"

"Well, cell has this, ummm, human form and it has a tail and almost ate 18 and killed me" I decided to leave Kara out, for now. 

"Great, all we need is another cell. I guess that peace is so not possible." Gohan mumbled, aggravated. 

"GOHAN!! GET BACK INTO YOUR ROOM AND STUDY!!!! I DON'T CARE WHO'S AT THE DOOR, GET BACK IN HERE!!!!" I heard Chi-Chi yell. I almost cracked up, but I couldn't hide a laughing smile. 

"BUT MOM, CELL IS BACK!!!"

"I DON'T CARE GET BACK IN YOUR ROOM!!!!"

"BUT MOM—"

"NO BUTS, YOUNG MAN!! HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO GET A COLLEGE EDUCATION?!"  
  


"If I survive that long, if I had the time" Gohan mumbled.

"Ummm, can we stay here for now?" 18 asked.

"Sure I guess" Goten told us. "As long as you can a find a place to sleep and something to eat, you can stay".

"Thank you so much" I told them gratefully.

"Good luck finding something to eat, we hardly do because Goten eats its all." Trunks told me with a chuckle.

I pointed out a flaw, "we don't need to eat, we're androids"

"Oh yeah. Hey, Goten, want to introduce them to Gotenks?" Trunks yelled up the stairs.

"Gotenks? I asked, totally confused.

I saw Goten come down the stairs, smiling a very Goku-like smile._Hey, they're related, no wonder they're so alike._ I thought to myself, smiling. _That guy is still in my thoughts, still in the other dimension with Piccolo and Krillin and- wait a sec…Can Cell be there?_ I wondered cautiously. I'll thought to bring it up to Gohan, and I would later. 

"Sure, why not?"

I saw Trunks whisper something to Goten and Goten cracked up. Goten walked over to Gohan and told him something. 

"Gotenks! Get down here!!" Gohan yelled.

"He's not coming" Trunks said, "Goten and me will get him."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kara land. _No don't come now!! _I screamed silently.

I heard a boom and I saw a teen, about Trunk's age come down the stairs. He had the eyes of Trunks and the hair length, but everything else looked like Goten. Then I remembered something 18 had told me that Krillin had said when they fought cell without me. _I hope that Trunks and Goten can get here so they can fuse into Gotenks. _Yeah, that was it.Then why didn't 18 remember? 

"You guys aren't fooling me, I just remembered that Goten and Trunks fuse to become Gotenks."18 said smartly. I agreed silently.

"Hey Gohan? Can I talk to you privately?" I asked cautiously

"Sure" I walked him up the stairs and spoke in a whisper. 

**Chapter 10- More Problems**

**=Android 17=**

"Listen, you probably wont know, but do you know if cell is in the other dimension with you dad and such?"I saw him froze. He was not sure. 

"ummmm……..I don't know.If he has this human body, doesn't that mean he would be in this dimension?" Gohan asked, uncertain.

I heard 18 yell with surprise, but not fear. "You guys! Get down here now!" 18 yelled, very urgently. 

Gohan and me went downstairs to find Trunks on a computer and 18 telling him to do stuff. I was extremely puzzled at the current window up at this moment. 

**=Android 18=**

"Are you sure 18? This is not at all what I imagined to be Cell's anatomy." Trunks asked uncertainly.

"I was inside him.I should know what his insides look like." I told him."I'll show you where I was." I pointed to a large sac, probably about Krillin's size. "Very flexible".I missed that kid, Krillin, even though he was a nag. He, I guess, saved me. I remembered him blushing when Gohan saw his secret that he had a crush on me. I was quite a funny scene, but I had to keep the"serious" look up. _Hmmmm…. a crush on an android. What do I have that a human doesn't? _I had rethought this question over and over again and still had not found the answer.

"18? Hello? Earth to android 18? Are you still alive in there?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see 17 cracking up, and Goten shaking me. Trunks was waving a hand in front of my face. I smacked both Trunks and Goten, but I was just angry. "I was just thinking about Krillin." 

"Ahhhhh, so you do have a crush on him." Gohan said in a smart-mouth tone. He was leaning a banister of the stairs. "I always thought so" 

"Shut up, Gohan. I was just thinking about why he would have a crush on me." I said angrily. "You know, if Cell if or was ever in the other dimension. He would vaporize Krillin in an instant, and I would not give a shit.

"Yes you would. You care about that kid. He saved you and you **still **think about him as a jerk. I see right through you, 18." 17 said, seriously. 

"Hey, umm, sorry to interrupt the Kodak moment, but where should I go next?" Trunks asked me, pointing to the computer.

"Go to the very end of his tail. If we can find out how he absorbs people, we can make something to stop it, hopefully." I said.

"Note the skeptism and pause on "hopefully" Goten pointed out.

"Look, Goten, You may Cell as a joke, but I don't. Goku couldn't have been more right when he said that Cell doesn't have any weaknesses. Now we have the time to look, but we may still not find any true weaknesses. You think all Cell was built to do was destroy. But I see a bigger point, a much more powerful position that Dr. Gero didn't intend, but then again, he didn't intend for 17 to chop his head off. Cell is powerful, more powerful then you could ever imagine."Goten apparently was not listening, and Trunks was checking out the several sections of Cell's tail, the most horrible thing in this universe, possibly even worse. Then I realized. It had all been a trap.

Chapter 11- Another of Cell's Traps 

**=Trunks=**

** **

As I looked through the anatomy of Cell's tail, I was amazed the structure, the design. Dr. Gero was a genius. A mad scientist would be the better term, but he was brilliant. It was a pity he skills could not be used for other, better, things, not the most destructive creature to be in this universe. Suddenly, 18 hurled a ki blast at the computer I had been using. 

"What the hell was that for?" I asked angrily.

"We have to get out of here. Now." She was panicked, but was trying to stay calm. "Cell is coming" I saw here fly away a top speed. I followed, lost as a flame in heaven. I had to use a lot of ki to catch up.

"Now, What the hell was that for?"

"Cell put his plans on that computer on purpose. He is using them to track us." 18 told me. Suddenly, I understood it all. Cell's anatomy wasn't anywhere on any computer. 

Cell had been there before, when me and Goten and Gohan were having a race. Chi-Chi was yelling at Gohan, of course.

I saw a green blur, but it didn't look like Cell. It had a tail, so I went straight into a fighting stance.

"Did you realize?" The alien asked 18.

"Yes, but I don't think we were in time, Kara. I think he has our ki stuck and following it" 18 told this alien, apparently named Kara. Both of them looked at me. 

"Oh yeah. Trunks, this is Kara. Kara, that's Trunks. We need to get out of here."

"You are Trunks?" Kara asked, excitedly.

"Yeah. You know me?"

"You and you partner, Goten are heroes to our kind. Your destruction, or so-called destruction of Cell makes you heroes."

"umm, can you back me up on the 411?" I asked uncertainly. I was totally lost.

"Well, cell destroyed my planet and most of my race, so anyone that defeats him is a hero. Get it?"

"Now I do"

"Evil creature will a life-sucking tail at 4 o'clock." Gohan told us in a radio-imitating voice.

"Now, we don't know any evil creatures with life-sucking tails, do we?" Goten asked sarcastically. 

I shook my head, making my pinkish hair go in all directions. That was Goten's job alright. Making sure we didn't stress ourselves to death. I couldn't help smiling. 

"Do you mind keeping your hair out of my face?" 18 said, a smirk on her face. 

"Sure, anything for the queen of perfection." I rolled my eyes and did a few flips to let off my feelings.

Chapter 12- 2 Souls, One Body

**=Trunks=**

"Hello? Earth to Trunks! CELL IS GONNA GRAB YOU!!" Kara screamed at me. I looked and I saw a human, with empty blue eyes and a long green tail hanging out of a trench coat. He was a middle-aged man, probably about 50 or so. He had rich brown hair. 

"Shall we, Cell?" Cell asked. But who?

"Of course, Terrace." Wait a sec, Cell answering himself? 

What? Cell was talking to himself? What the hell was going on here?! What was with this, this creature? 

18 was carrying me away, still staring at this creature. It was 2 souls, one body.

**=Cell=**

** **

I watched them fly away, very satisfied with Terrace and myself. We were a good team, his knowledge of humans and his body for my smarts and trickery, not to mention power, ki. They had walked right into my trap. Again. I decide to give them a few moments of terror. Using the instant transmission technique I had picked up from a useful saiyan named Goku, I landed directly in front of them.Studying their faces I determined that 1) both androids were as scared as hell, 2) Gohan and Goten were not scared and 3) Trunks was scared because he couldn't do anything because he was still out of whack. 

"I see that Trunks is very curious about my talking to myself." I said, maliciously, starring at Trunks "is anybody else? Perhaps I shall explain"

"Perhaps you should" growled Kara, I could Trunks's and Goten's ki disappear, but then felt Gotenks's. 

"After Gohan defeated me, I was nothing but a spirit of the weakest thing. I was hanging on to life by a thread. I took shelter in the forest, the particular that 18 and 17 happened to be in. Then I met Terrace McNown. He knew of the saiyans and wanted them destroyed. When he discovered me, he allowed me to use his body for mine, and his purposes. To destroy the saiyans. Now, I just simply couldn't stand not having a tail. So I took many forest animals, and using their life energy, recreated my tail. I told Terrace of the androids. He agreed to help me catch them and absorb them, and then we would go after you Gohan and Trunks and Goten. When I have enough energy, I will recreate my true body, and a new, more powerful body for Terrace, since he deserves much more then just a puny human body."

"Nice speech." Gotenks said, clapping sarcastically. "Pity you didn't let go when you were hanging on to life" A roar of laugher came from the remaining Z warriors. 

"And once I have that body, I will destroy you" I pointed at Gotenks.

"Yup, sure, whatever, get a life. Literally" He said, and didn't care the least about it

"You have quite a mouth" I remarked

"You have quite a tail" he mocked me

"Shut up" I said. I was beginning to get angry

"Make me," he said, still not caring

"Okay"

I flew at Gotenks, and aimed for his head. I missed, and hit him in the stomach. Good Enough. 

"That hurt" Gotenks said 

"It meant to. Duh" I told him and then kicked him in the place that only human boys have that is between the legs.

Kara scooped up Gotenks and gave him to Gohan.

"This is my dirt ball. Last time I scooped him under the couch. This time he goes in the vacuum cleaner." Kara said, staring at me.

**To be Continued…**

How will the Z warriors beat this new creation? Does Dendai have any ideas? Find out in Cell's Return 4!!!!


	4. Chapters 13-14

Chapter 13- Back to the Lookout, Back to Dendai

Chapter 13- Back to the Lookout, Back to Dendai 

**=Gohan=**

** **

This Kara alien thing freaked my out. I was scared of her more then Cell, simply because I knew cell. I was currently holding Gotenks, which I saw separate into Goten and Trunks. Was he really losing ki that fast? I was worried. When I saw Cell fly (as in he-was-thrown) through of vision, I felt a little better. 

"Gohan! Take those 2 to Dendai! They need his help, fast!" Kara yelled at me.

I agreed and flew away.

When I got there, I felt even more relived. This place always made me feel good. Dendai wasn't a little namek anymore. He was about my size.

"Hey! Gohan! How is everything on earth?" Mr. Popo asked friendlily. 

"Not to good. Let see here, I meet an alien named Kara, who is on our side cause she is kicking cell's ass. Cell is back and has …well…. umm…fused with this psycho guy named Terrace and his body has Cell's eyes and tail." I filled them in with Kara and explained why I was here. 

"Okay, just set them down here." Dendai pointed to right in front of him.He proceeded to heal them and both of them were up in a few seconds.

"Do you guys know what triggered ki loss so fast?" I asked, hoping for a good answer. 

"Nope. All I felt was a painful kick, and I just started losing ki." Goten told me. Trunks nodded, agreeing. 

"I know" Dendai said, piping up.

"What?" I practically screamed.

"It's just a myth, but it might be right. I'll tell you."

"Go on…" Trunks said anxiously

"Long ago. ----"  
  


"In a galaxy far, far away?" Goten asked. 

"No Goten, on Namek. Anyway, there was a dragon. He destroyed crops and everything else. Soon, the powerful Namekian warriors defeated him. His blood was spread through the galaxy. I can only assume that some landed on Earth and Cell got it. This blood has the power to drain energy from the victim, and give it to the user." Dendai told us. I was shocked.

"Uh, Dendai, how does it know who is the user and who is used?" Trunks asked. 

"I don't know." Dendai replied. "It's only a myth."

"It definably could be right, but I also could be wrong. Dendai only knows so much." I said, defending Dendai. 

"Standing up for the wimp?" Goten teased, "how sweet."

"Dendai could kick your ass, Goten." I stated truthfully.

"I'm scared. Protect me mommy!!" He hid behind Trunks sarcastically. Trunks pushed him away daintily.

"I HAD to get stuck with HIM of all people. Save my sanity Gohan" Trunks pleaded.

"Oh come on Dendai, I know you can do better then that" Goten smirked out.

"You leave me no choice," Dendai said. He used his namek power to throw Goten into a wall. Mr. Popo was coming out. He looked shocked. 

"Wha?" Mr. Popo asked.

I filled him in, "Goten was claiming that Dendai was a wimp."

"Ahhhhh. I see" he began to water the plants and various flowers while humming a tune. 

**=Kara=**

** **

After making Kio eat dirt, I flew up to the lookout. Welcoming them all, I waked to Dendai and told him something (classified for now) As he begun to tell me a very important thing (also classified for now) in namek, I understood perfectly, because my mother had taught my 6 languages: Io, Ancient Io, English, Skirineen, Namek, and Ancient Saiyan. Ancient Io is only hisses, long, short, high, low, etc. I found English to be the most interesting one because of the several different ways one word can be used. I like the color blue and I blew up the balloon. Definably a strange language. And humans themselves! Only 2 legs to stand on and no tail! When I first came here, I thought that earth would be a ridiculous planet, humans falling over each other. They actually have quite good balance. Their arms are very strong, unlike most species. But considering the fact they are needed for defense, I am not surprised. Humans are a species of many flaws, but they have one thing I have never seen in any other species: instant adaptation. 

"So, ummmm, are we going to do something about Cell/Terrace?"

I had realized that Kio had the ability to have a symbiotic living, and I knew that Kio was in Terrace quite a while ago, but I didn't bother about it.

"Hopefully, yes, if we can I find out what to do." Gohan said, working on a N64 game. I saw it was Majora's Mask."Can you help me with this?" He asked me.

"I'll try." I began to beat the 3rd boss, kicking ass all the way. 

"Woah, you're good" Goten commented.

"Thank you" I answered politely. 

Obviously, Trunks was the only one taking this seriously. " We need to find out how much of Cell's abilities has seeped into Terrace, because if Terrace can regenerate, this will be a very bad situation. "

"Thank you for being the only one paying attention." I complemented Trunks. 

"Maybe it's because I have been in the future and I know cell's reign of terror, to a stronger extent then they do" 

"Most likely" 

**=Gohan=**

** **

_Man I suck at this game!!! _I guess just because I'm the strongest warrior on earth doesn't make me the best gamer. I watched Kara kick butt, and I wondered if she has been taught this. Her and Dendai got along very well. They had many conversations in Namek, and that is annoying because I like to know what they are saying. Actually, there were having one now. I groaned angrily as I died again, and I almost shot the N64.

"Let the master try" Goten said.

I laughed. "You are the master? I thought Kara was." 

"Umm…." He said, stumped "the best HUMAN master"

"Good comeback" Kara said sarcastically.

"AM I the only actually serious here?" Trunks asked seriously, "I think its okay to go back on earth now"

"No, Trunks, you're not the only serious one here, I just let off sometimes."

** **

**Chapter 14- Cell's Riddle**

** **

**=Kara=**

** **

We flew back to earth, landing at the Kame house. _Why the hell do they call it that? _I thought. To of the corner of my eye, I saw Cell advancing.

"Hey guys? Everyone's favorite evil creature is here." I told them

"I figured that" Goten said. I saw him fuse into Gotenks 

"Oh hi" Gohan said, sarcastically

"Hi" Cell said smirking. "Actually, I have to go now, I am creating a Super Saiyan killer."

"I feel so honored to have a gun made just to kill me." The Goten part of Gotenks said.

"Us." Trunks/Gotenks commented.

"Who said it was a gun? I'll give you a riddle for the answer." Cell wondered out loud maliciously.

_"A limbless creature makes this sound_

_Then this synonym for injury is found_

_Put these together and what do you get?_

_Cell's creation you have met." _He riddled. Then he flew away.

"Let him go" I told them.

"Okay" Gotenks said, separating. 

"IF it's not a gun, what is it" Trunks asked me

"He could just be lying" Goten reminded us 

"No, he's not. Cell hates indirect approaches such as that. Whatever it is, it ain't no gun." I told them.

"What's with the Texas accent?" Goten smirked.

I ignored him and came up with all the possible things cell could be creating. I never even thought he was creating another form. 

** **

**To Be Continued…..**

** **

What is the answer to the riddle? Can Terrace regenerate? What is Kara's relation to her species? Find out is Cell's Return 5!!!


	5. Chapters 15-18

Chapter 14- Kaseen

**Chapter 15- Kaseen?**

** **

**=Kara=**

** **

I felt unsafe by this human shelter, a house, so I flew back to my own home. I returned to angry mob of Io.

"Ka dos nit wsa gosh nil?!" [What is the meaning of this?!] I roared, hushing them momentarily.

My pendant screamed silent screams, creating a ringing in my head. Lost? I'll back you up. See I am the Kimetae, the leader. Unfortunately, this is not old times, when the different one would lead the group. NOW, the different ones get killed. Being the Kimetae, I wear the Kimetae pendant, which allows me to excel to a 4th form, which I have not done and don't plan to do.It can sense evil and lets off alarm. 

"NI! NI! NI!" [Die! Die! Die!] The angry mob screamed. I saw cell advanced. I cursed in Io. 

"What did you do to them?" I asked in my angry, calm, vibrating with anger voice.

"I made a deal with them. We get rid of you together and I never bother them again. " He said solely. 

17 and 18 landed behind me. 

"………." Both of them gawked at the mob. 

17 was the first to speak "what is happening here?" 

"I am going to be killed cause I'm too different from them." I explained.

"Oh" 18 said, heavily.

"Yeah. Oh" 17 agreed. 

" I guess they are asking for a fight." I slid into a fighting stance. 

"Yeah. That would be correct." Cell answered.

"Did I ask you?" I asked him

"No, but you know I LOVE to be annoying to you. "

"Good point." I said depressingly. 

He looked satisfied. As the Io began to attack I killed them speedily, as 17 and 18 did also.BOOM!!I was pinned down. An Io raised his claws to my hearts. 

"STOP!!" it was not 17 or 18 or cell.He parted the crowd. " Let her go. Now." The demand in his voice was amazing, but he had not raised it at all. 

"Kay?" I asked. 

He replied. "Yes. Kay."

Kay was short for Kaseen 

"How did the people get sucked into this?" I asked him.

He shook his head sadly "its not "the people" anymore. It's "every person for themselves". We ran out of supplies. Since then, everyone has been doing everything to get food. To them, you are just meat. Few of us have been able to stay sane." 

"I knew this would come." (Remember the premonition in part1!!) 

"All we can do is fight for our lives.," he said sadly. I agreed, and we began the fight of our lives. 

**=Android 18=**

** **

I watched this scene with amazement, that Kara was so outcasted. I began to fight. Io were excellent fighters.I watched Kara fight, alongside her friend, Kay. _That isn't an IO name. _

"No, its not. Kay is short for Kaseen.," he said.

**Chapter 16- Kara's Metamorphosis**

**=Android 18=**

"Oh." I stood in bewilderment as Kaseen and Kara fought side by side. Both of them could have whipped our android asses. When Kara was pinned Kaseen freed her. When Kaseen was pinned, Kara freed him. They worked like 17 and I. They struck and struck and struck and kept striking. 17 and me had our hands full also. 

I saw Kara change form. Her ki flared also. _She must have more forms. _As I observed it, I realized that it was 100% deadly. She grew foot long blades everywhere. There were 3, ft. long, swept back, blades on her knees, elbows, back, (those weren't swept back) and long stegosaurus spikes on the end of her tail. _Doesn't she have any mercy for her own race? She's a cold-blooded killer. _

_ _

When I stopped thinking, I realized that there was only 3 Io left. Dead bodies were are around us, and the smell of rotting flesh made me want to puke. 

One of the remaining Io spoke, "Kaseen wok Kara, me nay azalea wonme Io ka dobaka asy." He spat on "wonme".

Kara laughed. "Rebellious? Is that what you call rebellious? Standing up against your own military because they're going to kill you is rebellious? The only thing the entire seer breed wanted to do was learn, Notom. But you warriors didn't let us, did you? You locked us up in caverns and caves until we were forced to go to the Kal El. THAT is rebellious." I was beginning to get an entire new perception of the Io. They weren't innocent little builders; they built things for their military.That is why they fixed me so fast; they had had androids themselves.

"I wont mention the fact that even if we DID join the Kal El. You still starved us. Now THAT is depressing." Kaseen spoke in English.

"Where did learn English?" Kara asked. 

Kaseen smiled, "our mother." 

17 was apparently as confused as I was.

One of the 2 other unnamed Io spotted us. He talked to Notom and Notom shot a poisonous look at us. 

"Akaona Humans? Nah ocy nomad Io kound dowase." Notom asked poisonously.

"These artificial humans were built for fighting but they don't anymore. I don't fight unless I need to, and I have been keeping Kio back for all this time, and this, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!? I AM KIMETAE, AND I WAS TO DIE, THE ENTIRE CLASS OF IO WOULD BE DEAD BY KIO!!!! ARE YOU THAT BLINDED BY YOUR OWN HERITAGE THAT YOU WILL KILL YOUR ONLY HOPE FOR SURVIVAL?!? YOU MAY BE IO, BUT NOT THE KIND I KNEW OF!!!!! And THAT is why I have been so ruthless, 18." Her ki was rising to a dangerous point, but Notom obliviously didn't notice. He just sneered and laughed at Kara's anger.She was going to crack. Her ki surrounded her. Then Notom noticed. He was frightened.

"Nakame die meson duo coif kops." he whimpered.

"NEVER!!!! WHEN A RACE BEGS AT YOUR FEET FOR SURVIVAL, DO YOU SPARE THEM? DO YOU SPARE ANYONE? I AM SIMPLY IMITATING YOU. YOU HAVE BEEN BEATEN AT YOUR OWN GAME. I COULD SPARE YOU, YES I COULD, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO. YOU MADE A REFUGEE OUT OF ME AND MY ENTIRE FAMILY, THE ENTIRE SEER BREED IS SCATTERED IN A THOUSAND GALAXIES. DO YOU REALLY KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO KILL? NO YOU DON'T. NOKOM, YOU LET ALL YOUR TROOPS FIGHT THE BATTLE FOR YOU, BUT YOUR HANDS STAY CLEAN. YOU HAVE NEVER KILLED, SO TELL ME, CAN YOU KILL?" she screamed at him. Raising an elbow blade, her ki went from jungle green to black and her scale color was changing colors. It was getting darker. "ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!" she roared. Bringing her blade to Notom's neck, she continued to barrage him with her own anger. Her scale color was almost completely black. Suddenly, she was almost gentle. "What happened to you own family Notom? Did they survive, seer-turned-warrior?"

"Kiena…" he began.

"DO NOT BARAGE ME WITH IO LIES!!!! KIENA IS MY SISTER, MY OLDEST ONE."

Notom stood up. "Mekan paka nio mokaa ko nigh Kiena"

Kiena walked out, and slid into a fighting stance. "I will fight you Kimetae. You are not my ssssssisssssster, you are a force that possssesssssed her."  
  


Kara was stunned, but her ki continued to rise. "Very well. If I must, I will kill my own sister." Her blades disappeared, so she shot a ki blast. Kiena was dead. I noticed something else. I saw that neon green blotches appeared on her scales._This must be her third form._

"Now I will kill you Notom. BUT FIRST, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FAMILY?!?" 

"Na ope kaiem," He said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW? YOU DON'T KNOW?" She laughed a harsh laugh. "OF COURSE YOU DON'T. I DIDN'T THINK SO. I will send you on a quest to find out. If you come back within 5 earth days, I will let you live. If you don't, you will die." 

Notom fled.

**=Android 17=**

** **

Kara was scaring the hell out of me. This Notom guy was freaky also. I discovered that Notom was obviously a general of the Io army who had never taken a life. The warriors (whoever they were) were obviously trying to change the seer into warriors or kill them. Kara had given me a new view of the Io. They were like hot and cold, yellow and black, exact opposites. The warriors were ruthless, destruction machines. _Like 18 and me_ I thought sadly. That's what we had actually been built for. The seer were peaceful and wanted to learn, but the warriors didn't let them. I saw Kara and Kaseen fly away and I followed.

**Chapter 17- Joining Up with the Z Warriors, Once Again**

** **

**=Kara=**

Angry at my own species, I flew carelessly. But I had met my brother. Kaseen and I had been reunited. I was bitter and angry. I had had to kill many times, but never like that. I was losing my soul to my survival. My life was falling apart. Ironic, isn't it? I have been trying to save my people and their souls, while losing my own.Life had taken a definite drop. The idea of killing myself became more and more ideal. Don't give if you don't get. I had stared at earth from above, when I first decided to live here, marveling at the beauty of it. It was quite a beautiful planet, without the shelters. The marvelous blue, green, and white game me a sense of comfort from above. I felt someone slap me on the back.

"Hello?" Kay smiled at me.

"Oh hi. 18, look around to make sure Cell didn't follow us."

"Who is cell?" Kay asked.

"Cell is the Human name for Kio," I explained to him

"Ahhh" 

I knew we had to go somewhere secret, so cell could follow us. I veered away for the Kame house

"Where are you going?" 17 asked.

"Somewhere where cell can't find us."

"That's good" he followed me.

I flew to my secret hideout, where I had lived alone as Kaitlyn, the human girl. 

** **

**=Gohan=**

Looking for Kara and the androids was not easy, but Bulma made some sort of energy detector to find them, and eventually we caught up with them. Kara didn't play any attention to us at all. That's when I knew something was wrong. 17 and 18 greeted us heartily, but Kara didn't even look back. I also noticed another Io looking at us like we were bacon and eggs. You get nervous when someone looks at you like bacon and eggs, so like any other normal person-

"You're not normal Gohan." Goten said, smirking. How did he know what I was thinking? I saw that Kara was whispering him my thoughts. _Well, maybe I'm not normal, but I'm abnormal in a good way. _I thought to myself. 

"Stay off them, Kaseen" Kara barked at the other Io. _Kaseen must be the other Io. _I thought once again. _Kara's last name is Kaseen, what is going on here? _I wondered. 

"Gohan, Kaseen is my brother. All of our family names have K's or are the same." She said in a gruff voice. Something was defiantly wrong. 

"Forgive me, human. Or is it saiyan?" 

"Both" I replied

"ahh…..half human and half saiyan. Are you Trunks's brother?"

"We are not related. I'm Goku's son. Goten is my brother." I told him. 

"I see." 

"You are a guy, right?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, if I'm a brother then I have to be a guy, no?"

"I guess that would be correct." I said sheepishly. 

"Come on, we're almost here." Kara said. There was no emotion in her voice. I was getting more worried by the second. 

Kara landed in front a wooded area, much like the forest around Piccolo's waterfall. 

She was pushing buttons on a hidden panel. It was hidden behind moss. Obviously, she hadn't been here in while. Another panel opened. It looked like a DNA testing thing, but it was only a guess.

"Good guess Gohan, you're right."

Whoa! I was right! How scary! 

" I don't see anything even slightly scary about it" She commented literally. 

Where did her sense of humor go? It was there last time, where was it now? Something had happened. I realized something else. The androids were completely silent. Something was up. 

17 and 18 walked over to me and watched Kara, like they understood what she was doing and why. But neither of them said anything, just shook their heads and sighed. The panel opened and an entire, foreign environment was unconcealed. I was amazed.

"Come on, it will only be open for a few seconds" she flew inside, the 2 androids besides her. The other 2 Z warriors (besides me) followed. I decided it was safe and flew inside. 

**Chapter 18- Kara's Final Form, Kimetae**

**=Trunks=**

****

An entirely new habitat opened behind locked doors. I walked around, looking completely different habitat from earth. This must be what her home planet is like.I looked around at the various, alien, landscape, with very little vegetation, not to mention something resembling a Venus flytrap that almost bit my leg off. Kara looked around with the other Io, apparently named Kaseen. I noticed earth animals too. Snakes, Lizards, all reptiles. I spotted a crocodile in the small lake in the corner. Kara walked around, feeding the various animals with an amazing amount of kindness, considering the rudeness she had given us earlier. A snake rolled over my foot. As I looked down, I saw that it looked remarkably like cell. The tail was pointed sharp, with a black end and an orange line separating it from the rest of its body. It was completely green with black spots and evil eyes. 

"You know me Trunks. You know me. _Cell's creation you have met." _The snake spoke in an evil, hissing voice. As Kara picked up the snake, she narrowed her eyes. 

"YOU HIDE FROM AS A SNAKE?! HOW DARE YOU, KIO! YOU DESTROYED MY PRIDE AND HONOR, MY HAPPY LIFE. AND NOW YOU DISCRACE MY ANCESTRY?!? HOW DAREYOU!" Kara roared as at the snake. 17 and 18 saw my confused look and ran over. Her ki was darkening fast. It went to jungle green to pitch black

"Kio is the Io name for Cell" 17 whispered to me. 

"Oh" I whispered back. I was never really scared of Kara. Now I was truly terrified. 

"YOU SCUM. WA KOS NAICE AKSOKO MES KIMAOK!! {note* that contains severe swearing I do not want to say in English}" She continued to roar at the snake that was cell. I remembered the riddle 'a limbless creature makes this sound' it could ssssss for a snake. 'Then this synonym for injury is found. Ache. Ssssss …..ache…… ssssss …ache. Snake!!! Red streaks flew across her body as the pendant she was wearing glowed with a bright light. Cell bit her.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGG!" Kara roared in pain.

17 whispered to me again. "Another form" 

"?" 

"Kara can change form depending on her ki level, like cell." 18 informed me.

"IF YOUR KI GOES ANY HIGHER THIS ENTIRE PLANET WILL EXPLODE!!" I screamed at Kara. 

Kara stared at me. "Trunks. Shut up and go to hell. Unless you want me to send you to hell for you, that is" 

Gohan went SSJ2. "DON'T SPEAK TO TRUNKS LIKE THAT!!!" he screamed. 

"Gohan. Shut your mouth. You're too small to understand, aren't you? You all are. None of you will ever understand what Kio did to me. I have lived hundreds of earth years; seen hundreds of species destroyed by Cell, this scum here. He must be destroyed. " 

"Kimetae." Kaseen whispered to no one. "The Kimetae form" Kaseen was scared of Kara and this Kimetae form. But what was it?

"Now leave." She commanded us

Neither of us moved. I was enraged and so was Gohan. We flew at Kara, ready to attack

** **

**To Be Continued…….**

Will Trunks and Gohan do any damage to Kara at all? What is Kara going to do to Cell? What kind of form is Kimetae? Find out in Cell's Return 6!!!


	6. Chapters 19-21

Ethan Frome

Chapter 19- The Story of Kimetae

** **

**=Android 17=**

** **

Gohan and Trunks flew at Kara, but they didn't make contact. Instead, they bashed their heads on a tree.

"We better leave. There's no telling what Kimetae with do now." Kaseen stated. He began to run away. 

"Cant you fly?" asked a woozy Trunks.

"No. That's what makes Kara the Kimetae. She has a controllable ki. See all Io have ki but only the Kimetae can control it to a useable level. If just anyone but the Kimetae wore the Kimetae pendant, all it would do is make the person look important." Kaseen explained. 

He pulled something from behind his back. It was some sort of diary. "We really should get out of here now." Goten offered him a ride and he accepted. "I know where we can go. Go a little left Goten." 

Soon, we were back at the Io shelter. I remembered when Kara and me had enjoyed ourselves on her N64. I clung to the memory. It had been weeks now.When Goten landed, Kaseen got off his back and ran inside, rummaging through the rubble, looking for something. He pulled out a sheet of paper. Green Io blood was on it, and it was torn. 

"Here it is. The missing page was here all the time. Come here, saiyans." he beckoned us over. "Let me tell you the legend behind the Kimetae. This is the diary of Kimetae. It's been passed down in my family for billions of years." 

"You mean you're related to Kimetae?" Goten asked.

"yeah. That's what I mean. He opened the journal and suddenly, I was far, far away. I saw the legend. An Io Warrior. A difference. A prophecy. (I know it's corny but just deal with it for now) 

**=Journal= **

** **

(Note- the entire journal was originally in Io but I'm too lazy to write it in both languages. One cycle in Io is 3 days. Things that are added are in italics)

**-2nd cycle, new year-**

** **

Today I am 1 years old. I have been told I am different, but I don't know what they mean. I think I am just as normal as them. The war is becoming more serious. I have been sworn into the Kal El, and I don't know why everyone says away from me. I have been told to lead them, but I do if no one will listen to me? My name is Onoca- Kias- Minohko. I have been nicknamed Kimetae, "meaning different" _I didn't know it would stick with me for so long. _

-**2nd cycle, Old Year, Ios ni (day one)-**

** **

Today, I decided to go by Kimetae. All though it can never be my real name, it will be the name people call me. My father was sent to fight the scummy seer, those worthless, peaceful scoundrels. All they did was learn. Learn what? There's no education on this planet, only war plans. I asked my father once. 

"Father, what do the seers learn?"

"Don't EVER BRING THOSE BASTARDS IN CONVERSTION!!"

I never did learn what they learned, but I was content without it_. I fought and soon I learned how I was different. I was to become a legend. _

_ _

-**3rd cycle, New Year, Kio Nasi- **(the day of Kio) 

I have been fighting for so long, it's hard to remember what I did before I fought. A whispered hush has come older the elder ones and they say something horrible is going to happen. Today is the 30th anniversary of Kio Nasi, which is the day of Kio. I have never seen him, but every time his name is heard, a frightened whisper comes over the crowd. As my leader comes over here, I wonder what is so horrid about Kio. All of the elders look up and whispered, terrified. "Kio is here"

"Ahhh, My Io friends, how nice. Your army is growing, yes it is." Kio said. He was definably evil looking. 

Even the fool seer came out to look at Kio. Nobody attacked them so I did. My great grandfather pulled me back.

"Stay here, Onoca. Kio will destroy you if you go out there."  
  


"Grandfather, I will be fine! What does he have that we don't?'

"Everything, child."

"I'M GOING OUT THERE!" I screamed at them, flying away.

I ran outside. Kio stared at me interestingly.

"I didn't think you Io had ki. Why does this young rat have it?" Kio asked.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A RAT?!" I screamed at him

"Yes I did, rat. Unless you want me to call you something else, rat." Kio said mockingly. 

"Please call me Kimetae." I told him politely.

"Different? Yes, you are different. Very well, I shall call you Kimetae. So Kimetae, are you the only one that can fly?" 

"I never realized I could fly until now, Kio. I don't know if anyone else can."

An old seer lady hobbled up to me

"Child, you are the remains. Yes, you are. Take this and never take it off." She handed me a pendant.Her kid gasped.

"GREAT-GREAT GRANDMOTHER, YOU GAVE HIM THE ONASAKA!" her kid screamed. "YOU GAVE IT TO A WARRIOR! HE WILL DESTROY US ALL!"

I put the pendant on and instantly I felt more control over my self. 

"Hush, child. Yes, it's a warrior. No, it will not destroy us. This is the legendary one."

"Excuse me, but what is this?" I asked the old lady.

"That will help you defeat Kio." She answered.

I floated upwards and slid into a stance. Suddenly a large blue ball was in my hands.

"What is this?" I asked to no one. 

"That is a ki blast. You can throw it." Kio informed me.

"Oh" I smirked. I threw it at Kio and it hit him full face.

"ARGGG!!!!!" he howled in pain. I flew away, too scared to fight him. He flew away too.

**-3rd cycle, New Year, ios kaomi **(day three)**- **

** **

I trained, using my ki and soon I controlled it perfectly. I was teased and taunted, but I ignored it. What are the seer? Today I thought a lot about it. 

Are they really that bad? Was I raised wrong? Or was I just being different again? Does it really matter what the rest of the warriors think, as long as I'm content? I think the seer may be right in some teachings. Why is this war going on? Who started it? Tonight I shall see. I shall go over to the seer dwelling and ask. 

**-4th cycle, Old Year, ios naskio- **(day two)

Everything went well when I talked with the seer. I got answers I wanted and agreed to become one of them on the terms that I don't fight them. Realizing the ups and downs, I thought about it a lot. My decision is that I will become a seer. No matter what the other warriors think. 

**-5th cycle, New Year, ios kaomi-**

Kio is taunting me everyday. He comes to my shelter, curses me off and leaves. A few times I have fought back, but I am too afraid too do in front of the other Seer. I have decided to live forever, using a technique that has never been tested, never been used. I will attempt bond my spirit with the Onasaka, and this way I will always be there, and I will boost the ki of whoever is wearing it. However, I have nicknamed it Kimetae pendant, for myself. Tomorrow I will most likely attack Kio full face. 

-**7th cycle, Old Year, ios kaomi-**

(This is the ripped out page)

The war is going on ……………Kio is personally involved against me………..

I don't know how long I can survive……….I will pass my pendant down to my ancestry…………….I hope it will be put to good use……………….I fear I have been shot…by …….own ………warriors……….they……….ruthless………..Kio will spread his evil……….he is heading………….he will go there………..please fight against Kio, people……….my last wish…………I hope………………….

**=End of Journal=**

**=Trunks= **

** **

Blood and tears marked out the words. What the end of the last sentence?

"That wasn't a prophecy, that was a diary of some Io." Goten remarked.

Kaseen turned on his heels and walked away, leaving the journal.

"Someday saiyan, you will know what I meant to say. But for now, concentrate on your own petty problems. They are more important then the entire universe." Kaseen said angrily. "You're too young to understand evil at its greatest."  
  


"Listen, you. I have fought evil too, I know exactly what it is."Goten said, getting angry. 

"No you don't. If you know what evil is, then tell me." Kaseen asked Goten.

"Evil going to a world and destroying it, or trying too. Evil is working to hurt other people. Evil is Cell." Goten explained

"No, saiyan. Evil is trying to hurt someone, mentally or physically. Evil is some one who grabs a life and puts in his or her hands." Kaseen explained. 

"You are wise" I commented.

"No, saiyan. I'm not wise. I'm just experienced. How many times have you been in a 100-year war?" Kaseen asked. 

"I have been in more wars then you have, but I don't think anyone of them have lasted 100 years. Goten explained. 

"How many times have you killed?" Kaseen asked again.

"Many." 

"Specifically. You haven't grown truly experienced until you count your kills" Kaseen explained. " I was brought up in a boot camp. I know how to fight." 

"My father and brother were both warriors." 

"And how many of them do you have?" 

"1 of each"

"I have 1 brother and 6 sisters. Actually, I was taken away from my family. I see no reason to carry on the conversation" Kaseen turned and walked away. 

"He is wise" I commented again.

"He's nothing more then a war veteran" Goten said angrily.

"I'm going to check on Kara. 18, wanna come with me?" 17 asked.

"Sure" the 2 of them flew off. 

** **

Chapter 20- Kimetae Revealed

** **

**=Android #17=**

** **

I wasn't really sure abut what to expect from Kara, but my guessed where no where close. Kara was meditating atop a blue flame. Cell/Terrace was tied up to a tree. 

"Hello androids" Kara said without looking back.

"Hello. What happened when we left?" 

"If you look around, you'll see." 

18 checked out some of the trees.

"They all are scarred," she concluded. 

"I lost control over myself in the Kimetae stage. Everything living here was destroyed. I was back in control by the time I reached Kio so he didn't die. Kaseen was right. If you stayed here, you would have been killed."

The fire sparked largely.

"This fire represents life. That's why it is blue. Until I die, it will remain lit and blue." Kara said. She pulled out her pendant, which was also glowing blue. 

'The Kimetae pendant isn't just a necklace with Ki. It is the spirit of Onoca- Kias- Minohko. Kimetae lives in this pendant, and if it were to be destroyed, I would lose all my ki."

"What was the pendant called before he had it?" 18 asked.

"It was called Onasaka. That means "destruction"."Kara replied again.

"Ha! Do you think that any of this is really true, androids?" Cell asked maliciously. 

"Yes, we do" 18 and I replied.

"It's certainly more true then anything you could say." 18 shot at Cell.

"Ooooh good comeback. I'm so hurt" Cell said sarcastically.

Kara shot him a look and walked over to him.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I WILL KILL YOU!!" 

Cell shut up really fast. 

"Leave me here 17, 18. I have something to say to myself." 

Lost for words, 18 and I flew away. 

In the air, 18 and me talked a lot. "Kara is suffering emotionally" 

"Yeah, I figured that. She probably had been for a while."

"We need to get cell off her tail, literally." 

We landed by Kaseen, who was also meditating atop a blue flame. 

"So. You came back." He commented. The fire instantly went out and he landed. 

"Yeah. We came back alright." 

"What did you see?" He asked us.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be dead or something?" 18 said. 

"What do you mean?" Both of us asked.

Chapter 21- A Bad Reunion 

"She was meditating the same way you were and she said that a flame goes out, you die. Oh yeah, and Cell was tied to a tree in some organic material" I explained.

"SHE WAS USING IOKO?!" He practically screamed at us.

"I don't know what it was called, but it was red and squishy." I tried to explain the living rope that cell was tied in.

"Yup that's ioko alright."He nodded. "I should have know she'd do that" 

"What's ioko?" Gohan asked.

"Ioko is a special kind of rope that's living. It's kind of like a snake except it's squishy. It's outlawed on the home world" Kaseen explained.

"I need to go see her, alone," Kaseen told us. "Don't follow me" 

Kaseen flew away.

**=Android 18 =**

** **

Since Kaseen told us not to follow him, 17's "fun" sense must have gone off and he decided to follow him. Since, I didn't know where cell was, I followed.

It was a silent trip, following Kaseen. It was easy because he couldn't see up and he was running on the ground. When Kaseen landed in front of Kara's little hide out thingy. Kaseen walked in. There was little anger on his face, but it was easy to tell he was angry. 

I was shocked at what I saw. Kara was talking in Io with some sort of spirit. Having no clue what it was, I was a little frightened. 

"You don't understand, Kaseen. I am living a life that I wasn't cut out for; and I'm failing all life's tests. If I continued to underestimate Cell, I'm going to die and you know it." Kara tried to explain.

"I know that you are not prepared for Kio full-out, but this is not the time to show Kimetae. He'd do horrible things to those androids, and they don't mean any harm." Kaseen comforted Kara.

"Listen, Kaseen. Losing the androids is a small price to pay for Kio's destruction. After all, I've been here for a long time. I know Kio has a second soul inside of the body he's using. He wants a good body for it, and if I don't do something, he's gonna be using mine." 

Kara knew more about us then we knew. This Kimetae, obviously a dangerous force, probably could kill both 17 and me. I could see the up side to using it, but I could also see the down side. 

"YOU WILL DO AS YOU WISH……….CHOOSE YOUR DECISION WISELY." That spirit could speak? It was obviously from the pendant Kara had and was probably the thing that took control over her when we left. 

"Kimetae can you do me a favor?" Kara asked

"Maybe. Possibly. Depends." Kimetae said.His voice was much more normal now. He was just as human…. well, Io as Kara had been before Kimetae. 

"Can you destroy Kio and not take the other 2 androids in the process.?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Uhhhh………KIO?! HE'S HERE?!" Kimetae yelled. 

"Uhhhh yeah." Kara said stupidly.

"WHO ARE THE OTHER ANDROIDS?!" Kimetae screamed impatiently.

"Androids 17 and 18." Kara responded.

"Hmmm…i don't know. I could try, but I'm not sure of the effects it would have on you, Kara. And if you die, I die also." 

At this point Kara noticed us. I was kind of hard not too, considering 17 was gawking at Kara and he fell.

"SO you did follow Kaseen. What could I expect from the android that loves fun?" Kara rolled her reptilian snake eyes and sighed. 

"I told you not to follow me. Why didn't you listen?" 

Kara untied Cell, which I didn't know why, but she did anyway, and he flew away. Some how I had a feeling that he'd be back soon. 

"These are the 2 androids?" Kimetae asked. "I think I just heard them land." 

"Can't you see?" 17 asked.

"Do I have eyes?" 

"uhhhh no. I guess you can't see."

"I see through Kara's eyes"

"Ohh" 

"Anyway, you are the 2 androids?" Kimetae asked.

"Yeah, that would be us." I said, answering his original question. 

Suddenly one helluva unwelcome being with a life-sucking tail arrived.

"Happy to see me?"

"Overjoyed" Kimetae answered.

"Do I hear the original Onoca? The one who first used the Kimetae pendant?" Cell asked.

"Yeah. It's been a while since we met." Kimetae said, mockery in his voice. 

"Yes it has, some 30,000 years?" Cell said. His words screamed battle, and he eyed us with a 'wait for me' glance that sent shivers up my spine. Would I sacrifice myself to defeat Cell? Yes. 

** **

** **

**To Be Continued…….**

What will Kimetae and Cell do to each other?Is Kara going to use the Kimetae pendant to destroy Cell, even at the expense of the androids' lives? Can Notom find his family (part 5)? Can Kimetae kill Cell without hurting Kara?Find out in Cell's Return 7!!!!


	7. Chapters 22-27

Chapter 21- 2 Cells, 2 Wars

Chapter 22- 2 Cells, 2 Wars 

** **

**=Kara=**

** **

Now myself, having read Onoca's journal many times, I knew the hatred between Kimetae and Cell. However, I wasn't sure if the androids or the Z warriors knew. 

"Onoca. I have planned so many things for you. We have to catch up on lost time, you know." Cell said.

"Of course we do. But I'm not going to endanger Kara in a personal war. So when I have body of my own, I'll fight you." 

Gohan's eyes suddenly lit up, but I was sure I was the only one that saw it. He looked at Trunks and them looked at Cell. Deciding not to invade on his privacy, I asked Kaseen if he would go see what Gohan had idealized.

"Hey Kaseen." I whispered. "Go see what Gohan's thinking" I whispered to him.

"Which one is Gohan?" he grunted. 

"The short one with black hair." 

"Okay."Kaseen tiptoed over to Gohan and whispered to him. Kaseen's face was a mask of shock when he came back. 

"I'll tell you later." Kaseen said. 

In my inattention, Cell had knocked me to the ground, but I closed my eyes and let Kimetae to the fighting for me. His technique was something I had never seen before, and it was amazing. Soon after, I took back my own body. 

Cell flew away. 

Kaseen and I, along with the androids, separated paths from the Z warriors, the 2 groups going different ways. 

"Now what is it you wanted to tell me?" I asked. 

"Listen, Gohan says that he found Cell's shell. On earth. This means he never left earth, obviously, so he was never to the home planet. The only possible theory then is that Mirai Trunks's Cell could have been there, otherwise there is 1 Cell and 1 Kio." Kaseen explained.

"You mean it's possible that there are 2 Kios?" Onoca asked. 

"I'm afraid so, Kimetae." Kaseen said. 

I could see that both androids were getting annoyed with our secrecy, but they didn't need to know this. It could easily send them into a state of panic.

"This is a mess." I said. 

"We're the ones that are really involved. You just butted in and saved us. It's not your mess, it's ours." 17 said. He was aggravated. That just pushed Kaseen over the top. 

"Well, if Kara didn't get involved, you would have been dead along time ago." Kaseen said it that low voice that he uses when he's really annoyed. 

"You guys, break it up." 18 said, separating them. I didn't want to interfere, although I caused this chaos. 

"We should go asked Trunks."I told Kaseen. That perked up 17, who was already annoyed.

"Is it something about OUR problem?" 17 asked.

"Yes and no." I answered philosophically. 

I hauled Kaseen over my shoulder and flew away.

**=Gohan=**

The idea about there being 2 Cells scared me badly. I wondered if it was right to tell that Io. I had forgotten his name. I had gotten hurt enough supposedly destroying the first one, and that's because Trunks and Vegita died. 

"Gohan, Hello?" I snapped out of my thoughts to feel Goten shaking me hard. I hit him. "OWW!!" Goten said. Trunks was smiling his sincere smile. It reminded me of Piccolo, and that he could be fighting Cell in the other dimension. 

There was a knock on the door. "Dude, I wonder if it's Cell." Goten said, joking around.

Chi-Chi went to open the door, since we were in Goku's room, upstairs and she was in the kitchen, downstairs. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Cell?" I screamed down. 

"Some other green guy!!!!!!!!" She screamed. 

"GUY?!??!?!?" Kara yelled. Goten cracked up and Trunks just kept on smiling. Goten got up and reopened the door. "Hey Kara. What's shaken, bacon?" he said with a smirk. 

"Nothing much, Goten. Just chilling with my homies, the sexy guy android and the pretty girl android and my bro." Kara responded in a rapper's voice. "And the green bitch with his psycho friend."

"okie. Come in." Goten said. "Everyone's upstairs" The entire crew followed her. 17, 18 and Kaseen, who was silent. 

"WASSSSSSSSSSSSUP!!!!!!!!!!!" Kara said.

"Ummmm………okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."I said, backing away. 

"Just joking, Gohan." She suddenly got serious. "Look, we need to talk to Trunks." 

"Yeah I figured that. I was just too nervous to do that myself."I answered. 

"HEY TRUNKS!!" 17 screamed down the stairs. 17 politely tapped Trunks on his shoulder. "Kara wants to talk to you" 

"Okay, wonder what about." Trunks mumbled to himself. 

Kara pulled Trunks aside. I couldn't hear what Kara said, though I knew what I was. 

**=Trunks= **

** **

Kara carefully explained what Gohan had said.2 Cells?I didn't even know that was possible. 

"So did he?" Kara said, referring to the Cell in my world left earth.

"Nope. I would like to say yes, but Cell's never been anyway then earth." 

"Then it's settled. There is 1 Cell and 1 Kio." 

Kara walked over to tell Gohan. 

"So it is true?" he asked. Kara nodded her head. "We NEED to get in contact with Goku and Piccolo and friends." 

"Yeah I know. But how?" Goten asked. 

"It's only a one-way communication" Gohan said, "only they can start it." 

**=Kara=**

** **

My impatience with17 was growing.

"You wanna know? Then know. There are 2 Cells, the one that blew up my world, and the Cell Gero created. It's just a coincidence that mine is after you guys. Gohan really did kill Cell." I said, almost screaming.

"ohhhhh, okay." 17 said. He starred at his feet for a few minutes

"THERE, YOU KNOW!" I screamed, slamming the door in his face of Goku's room.

_It's obvious they don't want my help, so why give it to them?_ I thought to myself. 

** **

**Chapter 23-'We have contact' **

Meanwhile in the other dimension………..

Piccolo was meditating quietly, next to Tien and Yamcha, who were sparring. Goku was talking to King Kai, and Vegita was just starring into space. 

"You mean, that there are, at least were, 2 Cells?!" Goku yelled at King Kai. He had beenlistening to Gohan for the last 2 minutes. 

"Yeah, I mean that. And there's not much chance of Gohan and friends getting passed this new one." King Kai said.

Piccolo, always interested in Gohan's doings, walked over to Goku at the sound of Gohan's name. 

"Pessimist." Goku said.

"No," Kai corrected, "Realist" 

"What's happening with Gohan?" Piccolo asked Goku.

"You want the good news or the bad news?" Goku asked.

"Bad first." Piccolo insisted.

"Well, Another Cell exists. This one has fused with this guy named, like Terrace or something, and they're after Gohan and friend. More bad news: there is no good news." 

"We should get in contact." Said Tien, who had won the sparring match he'd had with Yamcha. 

Back in our dimension……………

**=Android 17=**

** **

Everyone gave me these really evil stares.

But Kara's outburst scared me more.

"WHAT?!YOU HARRASS ME BECAUSE I WANTED TO KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT SOMETHING THAT INVOLVES ME?!"I screamed. 

"Look, 17. We're sorry and all, but Kara is the only one that can really defeat Cell. At the same time, She's the one in the most danger because she is Cell's target for Terrace's new body. So it's best if she's with us." Trunks explained to me.

_Like they're ever gonna care about me enough to really care. _I thought. Yeah, in my dreams. Oh wait! I don't have dreams because I'm an inferior android! Yup, definably their perception of me. 

"Dad?" Gohan said. "Are you in the other dimension?" he asked. Gohan was obviously communicating with Goku. After the conversation, I left. I had unfinished business with Cell. 

"Hey 17, before you get yourself killed, I just want to know that Cell isn't in the other dimension." Gohan said.

"Yeah, and it matters to me how?" 

I flew away. 

**Chapter 24- Notom returns **(read part 5 if you don't remember J)** **

** **

**=Kara=**

I stood on a beach, watching the waves on earth crash into the sand. I was waiting for 17, but more importantly, I was waiting for Notom, the Io general who lost his family. I knew had come to the right place to the right time when I saw a slight ripple.That was he. I waited patiently until he reached the water's shore. 

"so, you did come." I said.

"Naiko as me ion?" [You thought I wouldn't?]

"From an Io general, especially a coward like you, I didn't really know what to expect." I stated

He hissed a low threatening hiss.

"Yeah, I'm really scared of you." I had an urge to laugh at him, but my instincts told me that there was more Io around. 

"Sa kay no aka keens Kara?" [So how have you been, Kara?]

"Cut the chit-chat. Where's your family?" I asked, seriously. I was annoyed, not just at him, but at 17. 

"Kie Ni" he waved his hand backwards. 

So I was right. His family, 2 sister, 1 father and mother and 7 brothers. All warriors, trained. I was pretty alert. 

"Kas Nie a Kara." [so you must be Kara] his father, or I think it was his father said. "Ki name Kirai" [my name- Kirai.] "naks Ado Notom father." (what do you think?) 

"I am pleased to meet you, Kirai, father of Notom." 

"Kayak anomy nasi kayo, naso kais so newsy." [I fulfilled my bargain. I'm leaving] Without a word, he turned and walked away. Personally, I really didn't want to say anything.But noticed something. One of his brothers was hanging behind. He looked shamed at himself, really. I was lost until I saw the branded mark that screamed 'HEY LOOK, I'M A SEER!!!" Notom was a general. His brother wouldn't be a seer. Entwined in the mark was, in Io, a K. Ahh, so this was the next generation Kimetae. Since Kimetae was branded as a seer, the mark was only slightly different. He gazed at my pendant, the one that would soon be his. But in his inattention, his family had deserted him. I walked up to him bravely

**Chapter 25- The Next Generation Kimetae**

**=Kara=**

"Hey, uhhhh, what's your name?" I asked.

"Karait- Nioko- Ocala" 

"Okay then Karait, since your family abandoned you, come with me." 

"Nic kal see?" [Who are you?] He asked innocently. 

"Me? My name is Kara. You'd probably know me as 'Kimetae'"I answered, anxious to see his reaction. 

"SEE, KIMETAE?! KIA AL!" [You, Kimetae?! Me too!] 

"Well, then, new generation Kimetae, follow me." I launched into the air. 

"Now?" [How?] He asked, obviously confused.

"It's simple", I explained, "just think about being up."

"Kane" [Thanks] he said, generously. He was very shy, but could easily be stronger then me, with proper training. I didn't think the rest of the group would like it if I brought home another Io, so I flew towards my place in the woods. 

It was a silent trip, but I liked it. I was deep in thought when another's thought interrupted my own. 

"_KARA! It's me Goku!! Cell's invaded this dimension!!!! I got to go fight!!" _

_ _

Great, all we needed was more problems.

Karait landed gracefully for an untrained guy that is he. 

"naka dosa Kay?" [so what to do now?] Karait asked.

"first, I gotta teach you English." 

After Kara taught Karait English…….

"Englishhhhh…….how sssstrange" Karait said. 

"Yeah, it's an odd language." 

I heard a familiar laugh and turned around. 

"Hey Kio, wazzup?" I asked.

"Kio." Karait said, pure hate in his eyes.

"I got a surprise for you." Kio said (since Cell is in the other dimension, this one is now Kio)

"I can hardly wait." 

He pulled his hand out from behind his back to reveal a struggling android with a number between 16 and 18. 

"Hey…" 17 gasped for air. "Kara, who's your new friend?" Cell choked him harder. 

"Let go of him, scum." I said.

"hahah, I'm so scared." He said sarcastically. 

I punched him hard. He dropped 17 and Karait picked him up. 

"Don't hurt him, Karait." 

"Okay." Karait said, nodding. 

"Hey, Kara's new friend" 17 said to Karait. 

"Hello."Karait said. 

"So who might you be?" 17 asked.

"I'm gonna learn how to use my ki right. I'm the next generation Kimetae."Karait explained. "My name is Karait" 

"I, uhhhh, thought there was only one Kimetae." 17 said. 

"no, no, no android. There is one Kimetae per generation. She's of hers, and I'm off the newest." Karait explained. I was nice to see them get along. I was wondering what would happen, and I was very happy to see them be nice to each other. 

"I'm sorry to break the union, but I have to lives to destroy." Kio said. 

"I'm sorry. I can't you do that. Ya see, only I can kill here. You wanna kill someone? Do it outside." I said sarcastically.

"What is this, a sanctuary?" Kio asked, with fake politeness.

"Uh huh." Karait said. 

"Okay, I'll just wait outside." Kio said and walked outside.  
  


"That was easier then I thought." 17 said, satisfied.

"Cell, or Kio, has more common sense then the real Cell. He knows he can't take on me, Karait, and you at the same time. He's not as much as a fool as Cell." I explained.

"Then how can Kio defeat the entire Io army?" 17 asked. 

"Perhaps I should explain that." Kaseen said. 

"I forgot you were here." Everyone said together.

"that's because I just got here 2 minutes ago. Kio can destroy to entire army because the Io army has NO ki, not even enough energy to harness it and do any damage." Kaseen explained.

"So it's like Krillin going up against me? He just doesn't have enough ki to hurt me." 17 theorized. 

"uhh, yeah I think so." Kaseen said. He didn't know who Krillin was, so I understood his stumped-ness. 

"So WHAT have you been doing here Kaseen?" I asked.

"I've been eavesdropping. Nothing else. I just didn't have anything to say so I didn't say anything." Kaseen said.

**=Android No. 18=**

** **

I watched 17 fly away. I didn't follow. 

"18? Hello?" Gohan said, shaking me lightly.

"Yes, I'm still here." I said, shoving him off me.

"Should we stay here, or go to Kara's place?" Trunks asked. 

"I'd say go. That's where 17 is and Kara is the strongest of all of us." I said, expressing my opinion. 

Chapter 26 – Goten's bitterness 

"no one asked you, android. And besides, how do you know where 17's going?" Goten said, his eyes reduced to cold slits. 

That pissed me off. "Then, maybe, Goten, you have an idea of what I did wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. You stayed here when you should have gone with your BROTHER and his Io friends." Goten said. 

"Excuse me, little brother, but I have to say something to you outside." Gohan said, grapping Goten by his hair and dragging him outside.

"OWW GOHAN THAT HURTS!!" Goten said.

=**Gohan=**

** **

Goten just plain angered me. There were 2 Cells, and he doesn't want help. _I think he's related to Vegita. Heh, what an evil thought_. 

"You listen to me right now, Goten, I whispered angrily, "right now there are 2 Cells, and we need all the help we can get. So shut up and accept them for who they are." I smacked him hard against his back. "just because 18 is looking for 17, doesn't make any difference. She's right that we should stick together. Now get back inside and apologize.

"I'm sorry okay Gohan?"

"To them, Goten."

Goten walked inside and I heard him apologize. I walked down the hall, and flew to Kara's hideout place.

**Chapter 27- A Murder Mystery, Part 1**

"Hey Kara, who's the new Io?" I asked when I got there. 

"Gohan, does it matter to you?" 17 asked. So he did come here.18 was right.

"Yes it does matter. So now you can tell me." I demanded.

"Karait, it's not like that. You have to focus on what you hate, not your power. If you focus on your ki, you're gonna power up, but you're not gonna get strong as your potential." Kara said from a few yards away. 

"But I don't have anything to hate." I was assuming that that was the new Io, apparently named Karait. 

"Hmmm………what about Kio? Don't you hate him? What about your family for deserting you? You have to not like something, otherwise your life would be perfect." Kara said. 

"Hey…ummmmm…..uhhhh……….hi?" I asked questionably.

"heh. Hey Gohan. Lost for words, eh? How's everybody?" Kara asked. 

"Well, Goten is refusing your help, 18 is worrying about 17 and everyone else is pretty much stumped." I said.

"Who are you?" Karait asked. 

"Me?" I asked.

"No, I'm asking who Kara is." Karait said, joking. "Of course, you." 

"My name is Gohan." 

"I'm pleased to meet you, Gohan. My name is Karait-Nioko-Ocala." 

"Hi." I said. "Don't all Io not have ki except for the Kimetae?" 

"Yeah, but she's the Kimetae of his generation. I'm of mine." Kara said. 

"I thought there was only one Kimetae" I said. 

"That's what I thought, Gohan, but apparently, it's one to generation." 17 said from his position of leaning on a tree by the small lake. I noted that a small croc had gotten out of the lake. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 17 said. The croc latched on to his leg. I cracked up. So did Karait. Kara was laughing, but she went over and pulled the crocodile off his leg. 

"That wasn't funny" 17 said. Of course, all of us were rolling on the floor laughing, paying absolutely no notice to him at all.

**=Android No. 17=**

** **

**"**meet your end, Io."

"What?" I said, since I was the only one paying attention to anything.

There was a gleaming knife, a dagger. Coming straight at Kara, who was laughing to hard to notice.

** **

**To Be Continued……….**

Why does he (or she) have a knife and what does it have to do with Kara?What is the reason of Goten's bitterness to the Io and the androids, and with it have any effect on the future?Is it physically possible to get Onoca his own body? Find out in Cell's Return 8!!!


	8. Chapters 28-32

Chapter 28- A Murder Mystery, Part 2

Chapter 28-A Murder Mystery, Part 2 

** **

**=Kara=**

** **

I was rolling on the floor laughing. 

"KARA LOOK OUT!!" 17 screamed. 

I snapped out of my laughter to see a dagger, heading straight towards me. I caught it easily and ripped it out of the owner's hand. I grabbed the person and came seconds away from impaling a knee into their head. 

"who is this?" I asked.

There was no answer, so I flipped the figure up and pulled down the hood.

"Goten, why did you try do kill me?" I asked. 

"BECAUSE I'D BE HAPPIER IF YOU WERE DEAD!!" he screamed in my face.

"but why?" 

"because, Kara the Kimetae Seer Io, if Terrace takes your body, you'd be worse off so I figured I'd kill you now." He said, perfectly strategically, calculating every second. 

"You've turned into an Io general", I laughed a sad dusty-sounding laugh It seemed to infuriate him. Goten had a point. But that wasn't it." Now, Goten. Numbero Uno: if I had even thought about it, I would've killed myself. And Numbero Dos: This is murder, not a plan.Numbero Tres: you've turned into an Io general because all they do is calculate. The mission comes first. That what this is an example of." 

"JUST LET ME GO, JACKASS!!" 

"you just have severe prejudice. Against all non-humans and non-nameks." 17 said. 

"LET ME GO!!!!" 

"Okay, okay." I put him down and he flew away at top speed. However, I had managed to put a tracking device on him. 

"what's his problem?" Karait asked. 

"I don't know, Karait, but I think it's gonna affect my life span." 

"I will protect you to the bitter end, Kara!" Karait said in loyalty. 

"Everyone says that, but most don't live up to it" Kimetae said. He'd been quiet for quite a while. "I've been calculating. NO, I can't kill Kio without destroying whoever is wearing me. Also, the only way I can destroy is by sending out an intense shock wave of such a high frequency that it will only hit non-biological things. Androids. That means, that all androids with be destroyed if I sent out the shock." Onoca summarized. 

"Then the decision is mine, 17's and 18's." I said. 

"However, there is one small chance that I could share a actual body with someone, like I told Kio. There is also the chance I could be a free spirit. But then you would lose all your ki, Kara." 

"I shouldn't wear you anymore, Kimetae." I said, sorrow in my voice. 

"Why?" Onoca asked me.

"Because the Kimetae Pendant is always given to the newest generation." With that, I took off the pendant and put it on Karait.

"Karait- Nioko- Ocala, you are now the official Kimetae." 

I looked into distance. I hated to decide Karait's fate for him. "Onoca, you're not sending out your shock wave. There, it's settled." I said, demand in my voice. 

"Then…….Then how will defeat Kio and Cell?" 17 said. His throat was raspy. 

**=Android No. 17=**

** **

I was shocked at Kara's decision. I was angry at it too. Then how were we gonna fight them? Kara was a fool. A fool!!

"KARA, BY TURNING DOWN KIMETAE'S WAVE, YOU'VE GOT RID OF OUR ONLY CHANCE OF WINNING." I screamed at her. She faced me with suprising calmness. 

"yes I know that. I'm not a fool, like you think I am. I have another plan. Karait, undo the Kimetae pendant." Kara said, instructing him.

"why?" Karait asked as he undid it. He put it in Kara's outstretched hand. 

**Chapter 29- The New Onoca**

** **

**=Kaseen= (remember he's still there, he just isn't saying anything.)**

** **

I knew exactly what Kara was going to do. Depending on the success, it could either screw up my mission totally or help it greatly. 

"now 17, leave." She said shortly and briskly, but she held an amazing amount of demand. 

"I'm not leaving here." 17 said. 

"okay, then you can die. Kaseen, you have to leave also." 

"I will leave, but first I want to know why." I said. 

"I'll tell you. I am going to attempt to fuse Kimetae and Karait, and send him into the other dimension. This way he will be able to fight Cell with Goku and Piccolo." Kara said to me. _Hehehehe……_ _thanks for helping me with my plan, sister. _I thought.17's shock was incredibly obvious I didn't have to read his thoughts, I could read his face. 

"but why do we have to leave?" 17 asked. 

"Because the energy output that this will be putting off will be immense. If a energy field of the same energy reading isn't put on, the output will incinerate anyone else. Kaseen could stay, but he doesn't have energy. And you use ki, so the energy would incinerate you." Kara explained to us. 

"Can I hitch a ride on you, android no. 17?" I asked. 

he shrugged carelessly, "sure why not?" 

I latched my hands around his neck.

17flew off, and I with him. 

When we got to the human dwelling(aka Goku's house) he landed and I let go. 

17 opened the door and almost directly in his face wasa ki blast. He deflected easily and grabbed Goten swiftly by the neck. 

"Listen Goten," his voice radiated anger, "stop trying to kill Io and Androids, or else they might come and get you." He put Goten down and walked upstairs. I followed. I wondered what Kara was doing now. Hopefully, she wasn't planning, but fusing. 

"hey 17, hey, uhh……." Gohan said. 

"Kaseen." I corrected him. I was very tight right now, but I didn't need to make them suspicious of me.

"sorry I forgot. Hey 17, hey Kaseen." Gohan said.

"hey that rhymes!" Trunks said. 

"so what' s happening at Kara' s place?" Gohan asked. 

"HEY LET ME IN!!!!" Goten yelled from outside the door.

"did you lock it?" 17 asked. 

"uh huh." Gohan answered.

17 laughed a little, but then shut up. 

"so what is happening at Kara's place?" Gohan asked again. 

"Perhaps I should explain." I said. 

But I didn't need to. 

"Goten, move." I heard an Io voice, however it wasn't Kara or Karait. 

BANG! The door was thrown straight of its hinges by the force being put on it. 

"Wha…..?" Gohan said, total awe. 

Standing in front of us was 3 Io. 3? But I was the third of the group. And Karait is supposed to be one with Kimetae, so how is this possible? Kimetae must have gained his own body in the process. Now that would totally screw up my plan. At least, I hoped it wouldn't. 

"Great, 4 Io now." Goten said. A large cracking noise followed by a THUMP that he was knocked to the ground by the one in the back. Probably knocked out cold.   
  


"Kaseen, we need to talk." Kara said, grabbing me by the arm. After I was out, Karait neatly put the door back on his hinges. 

The third Io gave me a look. A cold, hard look. It was a look that said, 'I despise you'. Kimetae. Yes, It was he. And he saw straight threw me. He knew my plan. Or at least, a vague motion. Wait a second…. him telling Kara that I was evil would help! This is going to be easier then I thought it was. Hopefully, they will leave me outside or something so I can use ambush techniques. 

"Kaseen, hello?" Karait shook me lightly. I snapped out my strategizing.

"yeah?" I said.

"The fuse went even more successful then I could imagine. Not only does Onoca have a body, he has a body of his own." Kara said.

Perfect! This is will work nicely to my advantage.

"I am Onoca- Kias- Minohko. And I despise you, Kaseen." He said. 

"Why is this, Onoca?" I asked.

"Because in your heart lurks a warrior.And not just any warrior, either. The warrior that brought my downfall so many years ago." He said. 

"Kio? I believe he killed you." I said, slightly sarcastic. 

"Exactly. You wouldn't be working with him for any reason, would you?" 

"Of course not. I'm a seer. It is taught to hate Kio." 

"Mind me for correcting you, but my entire family is of Seers. And like he said, all Seers hate Kio" Kara said, slightly aggravated. 

"You wish, Kara. Warriors wish to be Seer sometimes. And your brother is an example of visa versa. And all warriors despise the Kimetae. Especially a Warrior that works with Kio. Especially a person who wishes to be Kio. Your brother." He said. 

"is this true, Kaseen?" Karait asked me. 

Hmm…….this will be the part to reveal my plan, so I'll get kicked out and be able to ambush. 

"Yes, it is. I want to like Kio, and I despise the Kimetae." I said. I felt strong again. I attacked Karait. 

"You despise me? After all I've done for you, you still despise me? After all the happiness we had, you still despise me?" Kara said. She was angry. 

"Kara…MMMMPHHHH!!!!!" Karait yelled, he didn't finish the sentence after I shoved dirt into his mouth.

**=Kara=**

** **

My own brother despised me. I was hurt. And I was losing it, too. I grabbed Kaseen. Hard. Jerked him around, cutting off any use of his right arm. Of course, he said nothing. I pushed him into the dirt. 

"What about Kimetae who are warriors? Like Karait?" I asked. I was seconds away from killing Kaseen. All I had to do was snap his neck. He wasn't moving. 

"Bad luck to them." Onoca said. "now are we gonna continue with this?"

I took a deep breath. "yes, we are." 

**Chapter 30 – A Mission for Kimetae**

**=Kara=**

WE walked back into Goku's house and explained everything. Oh yeah, and we left Kaseen whining in the dirt. 

"Gohan? Do you have a sure way to get people to the other dimension." I asked. 

"Nope." He said. 

"I have an idea." Karait said. "Do they have kioakasime?" 

"kioakasime?" Gohan asked.

"Instant Transmission." I translated. 

"Well what does that mean anyway?" Trunks asked.

"Well it was first found out when Kio was at Ion. Thus 'kio'. 'akas' means instant. And 'sime' means teleport. So 'kioakasime' means Kio's instant teleportation. "I said. 

"Not in this dimension. Maybe Kio has it?" Gohan suggested. 

"That wont work." Onoca said. 

"No, I think I do." Karait said. He thought hard and focused. He disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later. "Yeah I do." He said. 

"Good." Onoca said. "come on, lets go." Onoca grabbed Karait's hand and they disappeared. 

"good luck, Kimetae." I said. 

"God Speed." Gohan said. 

Trunks closed his eyes. He was thinking….i think….

I walked out the door.

"why are going?" Gohan asked. Goten was regaining consciousness. 

"because I have something to do. DON'T follow me. If you do, 17, I will kill you." I said. I was sure 17 was going to follow me. So instead I left very large slash marks in the door.

By this time I was at the front door. A grinning figure was standing there. 

Chapter 31- Kara's Demise 

**=Trunks=**

** **

I was deep in thought when I heard a scream. I ran downstairs. Kara was laying on the carpet, blood spilling from places where she'd been stabbed. The knife was slammed into her head. 

"GOHAN GET DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KARAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed upstairs.

Karait had just gotten back to hear his name being called. 

He jumped down the stairs. Gohan came also.

"KARA!!!!!!!!!" Karait kneeled down by Kara and sobbed. Gohan was crying and so was I. 

"Kaseen. He did this." Karait said. "I have to seek him out." He blew off. 

"I thought Kaseen was on our side."I said to Gohan. 

"I did too, but hey, Io are pretty unpredictable." He said. 

"Kara, you were our only hope. Now your gone….." I said. 

17 was watching TV in the room next to us when we where upstairs. Eavesdropping, probably. He came downstairs and fell down most of the stairs when he saw Kara. 

"who……….? What……..?" he said. "I wish I could cry." He said. His voice held sorrow. 

17 pulled the knife from Kara's head, tucked it into hisgun hoister.

**=Karait= **

I flew to Kara's hideout. I knew Kaseen would be there. Probably Kio too. 

I landed behind a tree, and made sure I couldn't be seen. 

"I gave you my part of the bargain. That all I had to do. Now I want my share." Kaseen. The traitor was bargaining with Kio, obviously. That's what Onoca had said. DAMN!!! We should have listened to him. 

"Very well Kaseen. You shall have your part. A white light surrounded them and I could not see inside, but when it cleared, Kaseen was floating. Kio had obviously given him ki. 

Kaseen was ready to fly away. "and Kaseen?" 

"yeah, Kio?" he said. 

"be careful for that Kimetae." 

"okay." 

That was all I needed. I flew away, but Kaseen noticed me. 

"so decided to eavesdrop on my conversations, eh?" he said. 

"You traitor, selling Kara to Kio and…." I was so angry I could hardly speak.

"Hey, I'm no traitor, I'm just a bounty hunter." 

"YOU SOLD YOUR OWN SISTER TO A VILLIAN!!!" I screamed at him. 

"yeah so?" 

I punched him hard in the gut. And then I flew away. 

"_Karait? You there? It's Onoca." _

_ _

"Onoca? Yeah I'm here." 

_ _

_"what just happened? I know an Io died but who and what else happened?" _

_ _

"Well, Kaseen stabbed Kara and went to Kio and Kio gave him ki."

_"THAT BITCH SOLD KARA'S LIFE TO KIO?!"_

_ _

"basically." 

"_I need to get back." _

_ _

"no stay there. That's where you're needed."

_"okay, for now. But soon I'm coming back. I have to help Goku now." _

_ _

"okay. Bye." 

I was even angrier now.

"Come on, Kimetae, I wanna test this ki thing out." Kaseen said. His voice had a large amount of sarcasm.

I turned to face him, turning my anger-stricken face into a smirking one. "I'm sure you don't want to fight the ACTUAL Kimetae, do you? I know that any intelligent Io seer would." I said. I was actually very afraid of the results, because I had very little training. (So what I'm trying to say is he's pulling a Vegita) 

"I was there, you know. You have about NO training."

"and you do?" I laughed a harsh laugh. 

Kaseen flew at me. I dodged easily, and responded with an uppercut that made contact with his stomach. He came back with a punch to my head, hitting me square on the forehead. I fell like a stone.

"So, I was really afraid to fight the 'actual' Kimetae. What a laugh." He said. He kneeled down over me and raised retractable blades to my throat. One twitch and my head would be rolling across the floor. 

"wha………?" Kaseen turned around to see Gohan with a large ki blast, hitting Kaseen at point blank range. 

"thanks………….." I said, gathering up my strength and trying to stand up.Gohan offered a hand to me, and I took it.

"No problem, Karait." He smiled a genuine smile. 

"after Kaseen killing Kara, you still trust Io?" I asked with awe.

He laughed. "There's always an exception to the rule. Kaseen was the exception. I tyr to go what my dad would do." He made a dusty sounding laugh.

Kaseen got up too quickly and back fisted me in the back of the head. Suddenly my world went black. 

Chapter 32- Karait's Nightmare That He Wasn't In (That means its' F*CKING SERIOUS) 

Onoca and Cell were locked in battle, and the others watched Kimetae's skill and accuracy. Onoca nailed Cell in the gut with and elbow, and he fell. Onoca landed next to him. 

"how did you meet Kio? How do you know his story?" barely suppressed rage. 

"I met him on a journey to here. He was leaving and I was coming. The similarities between our main body parts(head, eyes, and tail) were remarkable, so we hatched a plan to trick you guys into thinking that he was Cell. Later, he would actually reveal himself to be Kio because he knew you, Onoca." 

Onoca pressed his retractable claws into Cell's neck. "and what does this have to do with Kara's death and this Terrace guy?" he pressed the blades into his neck, not severing(cause then it would just grow back) but cutting it badly. 

"Kio was only a spirit, as he had been defeated by you, Onoca.He found Terrace and they fused. When Kio told Terrace he wasn't actually me but still after Goku and Gohan, Terrace was thrilled. However, Kio told him that he wanted to kill them, and this depressed Terrace. When Kio told Terrace he could use Kara, they snuck into Kara's shelter and made a deal with her closest brother, Kaseen. He had always been jealous of Kara. Now get your blades off my neck." Cell said, shoving them off. 

"you wish." 

"oh yeah?" 

"yeah." Kio appeared.

"how'd Kio get here?" Piccolo asked. 

"how did I get here?" Kio asked, sneaking up behind a shocked Onoca, breaking his neck, killing him. 

Cell and Kio stood up together. "who wants to fight us both?" they said together. 

Piccolo nodded at Goku. He nodded back. 

"okay, we'll take a shot." Goku said, referring to him and Piccolo. 

"you almost beat me once, Goku. You wont beat me this time." 

"Piccolo, I hate green. It's the color of Io." Kio said, smirking. 

"then you hate yourself……….?"

"oh no, I'm blue." Kio said as his color rapidly changed. 

"this time there is no quitting, or son to save your ass, like last time." Cell said. 

"GOKU WE CANT WIN THIS BATTLE!!!" 

"I knowthat Piccolo, but we can try." 

Goku and Piccolo's efforts were in vain. In a matter of minutes, both were killed, both absorbed. (what a terrible fate L) 

"now who wants a shot?" Kio said, his tail retracting. 

Tien looked at Yamcha, who looked at Vegita, who looked at Krillin. "I guess we're all gonna die." Krillin said. 

"I WILL NOT GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!!!" Vegita screamed. 

Cell smirked at Kio. "you take Vegita. I wouldn't want to spoil the fun of killing him. I'm sure you can make it nice and painful and long." 

" Ohhh, I'm very good at that, Cell." 

"ahh I like that." 

Kio and Cell smirked in unison. 

Kio andVegita sparred for several milliseconds before Kio was holding Vegita by the neck and choking him. 

"put your hands on your head and I will spare you from a long painful death." Kio said. 

"ne……..ver……." Vegita choked out. 

Kio's eyes went from smirking to angry to smirking again. He calmly placed his other hand on Vegita head; long blades shot out of his knuckles and into Vegita's skull. 

"ARGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegita screamed in pain. "STOPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!" 

"should I?" Kio asked himself. "nah…." He answered as he pushed the blades farther into Vegita's head, piecing his entire skull and into his head, but missing his brain purposely. 

"i……..cant stand this…." Tien said tightening his fists, but not drawing attention to them. 

"are you going to place your hands on your hips now?" Kio said.

"n……..o……." Vegita tried to say through the immense pain he was feeling. 

"okay. I shall cause you more pain now." Kio said as he dropped Vegita on his head (he screamed in agony of course) and proceeded to put a foot on Vegita's head. He pressed down. Hard. 

"ARRRRRARRRRRRARGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"this is fun." Kio said 

"except for the screaming." Cell pointed out. 

"yeah. Good point." Kio said as he moved his other foot to block Vegita's nose and mouth so he could not breathe or scream. "Now this is fun." 

"I CANT STAND THIS ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!" Tien yelled. Both Cell and Kio looked his way. Kio walked over. 

"so you want me to kill you so you want have the pain of watching your friends die?" Kio asked. 

"i……i…..i……..don't want to die…." Krillin stuttered.

"Krillin, I didn't want to die but Onoca killed me anyway. And I'm sure Cell didn't want to die when Gohan killed him." Kio said, his facial emotion back to a smirk. 

"k………….i….llll….mmmmm.eeeeee…..nnnnowww…….." Vegita struggled to say. 

"nope. You wouldn't put your hand on your head or your hips so I'm just gonna let you die." Kio said. 

"YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THEN CELL!!!!" Yamcha screamed in Kio's face.

"Thanks." 

"yyyyyy…………….ooooou……..wiiiin……" Vegita said as he tried to get up. He succeeded, and swayed drunkily over to Kio. 

"Kiiiiio…………….." his painful breaths shot through Krillin's heart each time. "uuuuu………………are as ruthl.l.l.less…… as……. me……" Vegita said. He collapsed and stopped breathing. 

Vegita's chest moving up and down, breath and painful breath, stopped moving. The large cuts on his head where Kio had pierced his skull were bleeding profusely over his face; it was covered in blood. Vegita's head was deformed from Kio stepping on it, and large portions of his flesh were poking out, evidence of that his sku had crack in a few places.

"what a horrible way to die." Cell said with sincerity. He looked down at Vegita, deformities and all. Cell sighed. "and he could have been an excellent addition to me and Kio."His eyes, unlike Kio's with sadistic happiness, were serious, angry and annoyed. "let Vegita be a example of anyone who doesn't listen to either of us."

"WAKE UP KARAIT!!!!!" Trunks yelled. 

"CELL!!!!! KIO!!!!I'LL GET THEM FOR YOU VEGITA!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I snapped out my nightmares and woke to a bed soaked in sweat. The covers were torn and spread messily. 

"you woke us all up." Goten said. 

"you were unconscious." Gohan explained. " I brought you back here and put you in my bed. And those are my best sheets, you know." 

I looked at the now-destroyed sheets. "oh. I'm sorry"

"don't worry about it." 

"hey guys, wanna smoke?" It was Kara, was her voice had a raspy tone. Kaseen and Kio were next to her. 

"Terrace." I said. "I had a nightmare about you, Kio." 

"I'm honored to be in your nightmares, Karait." Kio said, the others laughed. 

"that's right, little Kimetae. Your old teacher's body is now my use." Terrace said. "and I have all her experience, too." 

"So this is what Kio looks like in his natural state." Goten stared. 

I looked up to see and creature that looked like Cell, but his head cone things were swept back, and he was wingless. (for all of you who have no imaginations, he just looks like Kobra with an evil touch that's blue) he looked exactly like in mynightmare. I wondered if it had really happened.

"Finally I have my own body." He said. His voice had a large, powerful sound. It was like an Io general's when he was angry. 

**To Be Continued……..**

What is Terrace going to do with Kara's body, and can she resist it? Can Karait stand up to not only Kio, but Kaseen and Terrace as well? Can Onoca help him? Speaking of Onoca, how's he doing in the other dimension? Find out in Cell's Return 9!!!!!!


	9. Chapters 34-37

Chapter 34- The Wish; for Good or Bad (part 2)  
  
=Terrace\Kara=  
  
I could hardly stand laughing at Goten and such. It was fun having such a body, with skill, power, and mind reading. The only annoyance was the constant yelling of the real Kara. She was alive, but I had her body. Trapped in a corner of mind able to see but unable to do anything. I had told Kaseen not to read my mind, and none of them knew about Kara's existence.  
  
"Terrace, we have a shot." Kio said. I knew exactly what he meant.  
  
"what?" Karait said. He thought for a moment. "NOOOOO!!! GOTEN SEPERATE THE BALLS!!!!!"  
  
"I cant." Goten said helplessly.  
  
"I wish for Cell to be alive. My second wish is for him to be right here!!!" I expelled triumphantly.  
  
Cell appeared.  
  
The horror on the faces of 17, 18 and Karait was very satisfying. Karait disappeared. He reappeared seconds later with Onoca at his side. Damn.  
  
"Cell and Kio. What a hideous combination." Onoca said.  
  
"Onoca and Karait. What a..how to say..timely combination?" Cell said. He looked at Kio, who was looking extremely mean and very happy.  
  
"guys, we should move now." 18 said. Her concern was obvious.  
  
"no we must fight." Goten protested.  
  
Gohan stared at him like a father. "Goten do you have any idea what your facing?!" he asked. "YOU ARE NOTHING TO THEM...NOTHING!!!"  
  
Goten's face was a mask of fury. "NOTHING THIS!!!" he shot a huge ki blast at Kio. Cell smirked. Kio smirked. Kaseen smirked. I smirked. Kio yawned, put a finger out, and moved the blast back at Goten. It hit him.  
  
"now if your really going to fight us and win, you'd better bulk up." Kaseen said. "come on guys, we don't need to waste time. I have an idea." He launched. Cell followed. Kio picked me up and left.  
  
When we got there. "what was your idea?" Kio.  
  
"my idea was for to recapture Onoca within the Kimetae Pendant." Kaseen.  
  
"THAT ISN'T PHYICALLY POSSIBLE!!"  
  
"he's right, Kaseen. The Kimetae Pendant doesn't exist anymore. We don't have any sort of thing to replace it with." Cell explained.  
  
Kaseen's head drooped. "yeah your right."  
  
"don't worry about it."  
  
you cant win this, Terrace Kara, in her telepathic speech. Karait and Onoca is a force to be reckoned with.  
  
so is Cell and Kio I countered.  
  
good always wins  
  
you're an optimist, Kara. But soon I'll be rid of you completely.  
  
"Terrace, come over here." Kio said, softly, like someone hurt his feelings. If he had any. .  
  
"what, Kio?"  
  
"I wonder.......nah..anyway, place your hand on my...."  
  
"I'M HERE TO STOP YOU, KIO!!!!" Goten pissing us off again. Kio looked rudely at Goten for interrupting him but he smiled and laughed.  
  
"let me get this straight. You are going to beat me, Cell, Terrace and Kaseen alone?" Kio asked.  
  
"no just you." Goten said through gritted teeth.  
  
"HAHAHAHAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaseen. "let ME get THIS straight. You are going to kill Kio and then we're gonna let you live? HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"good try gofuck, but it aint working." I said. I grabbed him by his hand and flung him out.  
  
nice shot Terrace  
  
you know that we are stronger Kara, you know.  
  
maybe I do, Terrace. Maybe I do  
  
you admit it!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
incorrect I said that maybe I do. I didn't say that I did  
  
maybe is almost always a no  
  
ALMOST always  
  
"Terrace? Hello?" That was Cell, waving a hand in front of my face.  
  
"yeah I'm here. Just...thinking."  
  
"don't let your secret of me get out, Terrace. Goten and Gohan might get some encouragement  
  
shut up, Kimetae.  
  
"Terrace, stop zoning out." Kaseen was scolding me.  
  
=Onoca=  
  
I had had an easy enough time fighting Cell. He was obviously weaker then Kio and much stupider. Kara...i knew she was alive..but how?  
  
"Onoca, we have HUGE problems." Karait said.  
  
"I know that Karait. I'm not a fool."  
  
"YOU THINK WE DON'T HAVE PROBLEMS?! CELL AND KIO ARE TOGETHER, WE ONLY HAVE THE UNTRAINED IO AND HIS DAD, KARA'S DEAD, TERRACE HAS A BODY, AND TERRACE KNOWS ALL OF KARA' S STUFF!!!" Goten screamed.  
  
"he needs some self-control. And I'm not related to Karait at all." I commented.  
  
"uh huh." Gohan said, who was smiling. "He has anger problems, growing up without dad to help him turn it into power. He had to do it himself and he has these extra bits of anger like that that aren't used and come out like that."  
  
"You and him are related?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm his older brother." Gohan said. "Sometimes its hard." He said and chuckled.  
  
Chapter 35- Through the Generations  
  
"I see." I said.  
  
"so we need to do something, but what?" the android 17 asked.  
  
"I'm scared, 17." That was 18. she was probably the most unstable of us all.  
  
"I know 18, but it'll be okay soon." 17 said, relaxing her.  
  
"Onoca?" Karait asked me carefully.  
  
"yes, Karait?"  
  
"will you be my father? And train me? And help me to fight?" he asked with a lot of emotion. "I mean, Goten has Gohan, 18's got 17, but all I've got is you."  
  
"Karait? How old are you in Io years?"  
  
"3."  
  
I was heartbroken. Karait was raised in the Kal El, obviously to be ashamed of himself for Kimetae which stung me, and not only that, but now he was brought into a secret war against a team of sadistic bitches with no one to turned to for help. His teacher was killed and used as a puppet, and that just pissed me off.  
  
"Karait come here." I motioned over. "you guys, lets just take some down time."  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WITH THEM ON THE LOOSE?!" Goten yelled, still obviously in rage.  
  
"yes, with them." A boy with purple hair said.  
  
"what's your name?" I asked him.  
  
"Trunks. What's your name?"  
  
"Onoca."  
  
"ONOCA YOUR CRAZY!!!!" Goten continued.  
  
I looked at him with determination. "So be it. I'm going to a peaceful place, with running springs and a waterfall, where trees grow in abundance, where the only sounds are the birds chirping and the bugs buzzing. Something that doesn't exist on Ion. Something I've longed for all my life"  
  
"I know where you can go." Gohan said, almost encouragingly. "Piccolo's waterfall spot. I'll show you the way." He said and launched. I followed and so did Karait. 17, 18, and Trunks went, but Goten stayed. I looked at him.  
  
"fine then Goten, get yourself killed." I said. "it's not my fault."  
  
Gohan continued to fly until we got to a small, secluded waterfall. It was beautiful. I sat down beneath a tree and Karait sat down next to me.  
  
"Father, tell me a story." Karait said.  
  
"okay then, Karait. Way back, once upon a time in once upon a time time, there lived a boy named.....i need a name." I asked.  
  
Gohan interrupted. "Sean."  
  
"okay then. There was a boy name Sean. He had a nice life with a house and loving parents and that such. One day, his life changed. His father came home and told Sean that he had to go to the army to be trained in boot camp. Sean pleaded and cried, but he was forced to go to the army anyway. In the army, all the other kids told him he was weird and odd and they all hated him. Soon his self confidence was very low, but his spirit was high. Then a bully came. His name was...need another name." I glanced around. Karait was daydreaming, Gohan was sleeping, Trunks was in a tree, dozing off and Goten was stil missing. Hmm...wonder if Kio killed him yet. "name?" I asked.  
  
"Vegita." Trunks said, smiling.  
  
"good point, Trunks."  
  
"okay the bully's name was Vegita. Anyway, Vegita came down to the army. All the people in the army besides Sean tried to beat him, but they all failed. Then Sean tried, defeated Vegita, and they lived happily ever after. The end." I smiled. "anyone know what I just told?"  
  
"a story?" asked a yawning Karait.  
  
"yeah. My life story." I said. I smiled and closed my eyes. It was nice to be able to doze off.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" someone screamed. A large THUD followed.  
  
Gohan smirked. "betcha it's Goten."  
  
Goten walked out of the bushes, his head bleeding and black and blues all over.  
  
"toldya so." Gohan said and chuckled.  
  
I suddenly got an idea. "hey Gohan?"  
  
"what Onoca?"  
  
"can you get the dragon again?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"can people in the other world take stuff with them?"  
  
"no, but Karait can grab it."  
  
"cool. We need those balls."  
  
"so we can make the mistake of them falling into Terrace's hands again?" Goten said sarcastically.  
  
"it's not my fault you weren't prepared." I shot back.  
  
"well why do we need them?" Gohan asked.  
  
"simple. When I was in the other world, me and Vegita formulated a plan to defeat Cell. IT was almost done, but Cell got wished back. If Vegita comes back and we have the plans, all we have to do in edit it."  
  
"a second wish?" asked a still-dubious Goten.  
  
"hmmmm;.." I though hard. "how about---Kara to be able to control her body? It's not as powerful as kicking Terrace out."  
  
"and if it dosent work?" Trunks, getting worried also.  
  
"how about wishing Piccolo back?" Gohan interrupted.  
  
Trunks smiled broadly. "why not?"  
  
"okay now that's settled, Trunks, collect the (dramatic reverb) dragon balls." I said, now grinning. Life wasn't exactly grand, but it was okay.  
  
"Gohan?" I asked again.  
  
"what now, Onoca?" he asked, also smiling.  
  
"what do you think of Vegita?"  
  
"Vegita..." he said, "Vegita was arrogant and annoying, but street-smart. Battle smart. A good kid to have on your side on a fight for plans and stuff."  
  
Back with the bad guys....  
  
=Kaseen=  
  
Cell was a lot less then I expected, and I was let down. His power level was stronger then me, but weaker then Terrace and Kio. Terrace was being weird lately. He constantly zoned out and very often, we had to repeat things twice for him. Of course, very little of out talk was important. We all had our stories. Cell had the Cell games, Kio had the Io, Terrace had his journeys, his exploring, (although he rarely joined in our conversations) and I had my life. It was enjoyable not lying, saying things like 'oh yeah Kimetae can kick ass' and then watch Kara swell with pleasure. Talking with Kio was interesting. We would size up Onoca and Kara, and then have verbal duels, using the 2 of them as our pawns. Most of them time we would try to get one of them to self destruct and then kill both.  
  
"Onoca is going to use his Kiase attack on Kara!!! He moves back states a chant, and a huge ball of energy is in his hands!!" Kio said.  
  
I responded. "but Kara was waiting, and prepares her own Kiase. She sends the beam at Onoca!!!!!"  
  
"Onoca shoots his and her, and they are locked in a blast duel!!!"  
  
"Kara stopped abruptly and moves out of them way!!! Onoca falls on his face and Kara cuts his head off!!!"  
  
"crap, Kaseen, you won again!!! That's 4 times!!" Kio yelled at me.  
  
"hahahah!!!" I laughed in his face.  
  
"hey guys!!!" Cell yelled to us on the other side of a large Kia tree.  
  
"what?" we shouted back together!!  
  
"Gohan comes in, kills Kara, and he is victorious!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP CELL!!!!" WE both yelled at him, smiling.  
  
Cell got up, smiled, walked over to Terrace and waved and hand in his face. Terrace didn't notice. Both me and Kio stifled laughter.  
  
I burst out laughing. Terrace apparently heard me and snapped out of his daze and then kicked Cell hard in his gut.  
  
"jeez, Terrace, what is your problem? Do you need a lobotomy or something? You keep zoning out." Kaseen said.  
  
"what is a lobotomy?" the 3 of them asked together.  
  
"a lobotomy was used back in the 1500's. They thought that a crazy person could be fixed by removing part of your brain. That's a lobotomy." He explained  
  
"where did you learn that?" Terrace asked.  
  
"I've been on this damn planet for about 600 years. Probably more."  
  
"Oh." Terrace said. "Holy shit. I would hate to be stuck on a planet like this if you weren't a human."  
  
"Like your x-form?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. See I didn't really know that aliens existed until I met Gohan"  
  
"ooooooooooooooh..." Kio said.  
  
"gee I'm bored." Terrace complained.  
  
"me too." I agreed. "lets go beat up Goten or something."  
  
"sounds good." Kio said as he lifted Terrace up.  
  
"gee I feel so weak without ki." Terrace complained some more.  
  
"I was gonna give you some but gofuck interrupted me." Kio said .  
  
"shut up, Terrace." I said and jetted off.  
  
My grin was widened when I landed by Onoca and Karait. Both were sleeping under a tree, both with smiles, dreaming nice dreams. Trunks wasn't there. Oh well. Goten was sleeping by Gohan, under another tree.  
  
"shall we turn their dreams into nightmares?" I asked, with a sadistic smile.  
  
"why not?" Kio asked as he stepped on Goten. "oops!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Goten said as he snapped up and shook Gohan.  
  
"wha....?" he said groggily. He looked up and saw Terrace. "YOU!! ONOCA!! KARAIT!! WAKE UP!!!"  
  
"wha.....?" Both of them said. They got up and were immediately up and ready to fight. Unlike Gohan, neither of them said anything. Karait's eyes blazed anger.  
  
Chapter 36- Karait's Moment in Spotlight.  
  
=Karait=  
  
I stared at Terrace. Pure hate, unlike anything I've ever felt. I've felt anger, pain, hate. But this...this was an unreal sensation. Something..powerful.  
  
"KARAIT!!!!!!!!! THINK ABOUT KARA!!!!!! USE IT AS YOUR STRENGH!!!!!" Onoca. I listened to him. My thoughts went to Kara, dead. I used it as energy. I had very little practice, but it came easily.  
  
"GUYS!!!!! MOVE!!!!" Cell yelled.  
  
"your not going anywhere, Cell. You waited for a battle once, you can do it again." Gohan.  
  
"EVERYONE, GET OUT!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!" Kio.  
  
"you heard Onoca. You aren't going anywhere." I said. The hate just kept coming. I kept channeling it into energy until a point where I could no longer stay quiet. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a yell, a scream.  
  
"he's going to go, Kimetae, isn't he, Onoca?" Goten asked fearfully.  
  
"yes, he is. We have to go."  
  
I felt a strange feeling. It was the aura of ki. My scales blackened until then were pitch black. Red streaks flashed, and then disappeared. They flashed again. The hate, pure fury, kept coming. I was tiring an amazing amount from channeling it and I needed something more angry.  
  
"KARAIT!!!!! THINK ABOUT THE ANDROIDS IF WE LOSE!!!!!!! THINK ABOUT THEIR DEMISE!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan this time.  
  
I kept that thought now. Cell's tail manifesting them. A cry of fury escaped. The red streaks tore across my body and stayed there. "Terrace, I WILL NOT LET YOU LIVE!!!!!" in a flash, I was on Terrace.  
  
=Gohan=  
  
I stepped back in awe. "his power is amazing. It's so absolute."  
  
Onoca didn't say anything positive. "he's holding back."  
  
Goten was stunned by this.. "but his power...?"  
  
"you think he is anywhere close to his true power? He's holding back."  
  
This statement shocked me badly. "what could he be holding back?" I asked in amazement.  
  
"he doesn't want to kill Kara."  
  
"gee that was obvious." Goten said.  
  
Onoca got angry. "listen, kid. I don't need your sarcasm right now. We could all die. Karait is at an uncontrollable stage of power. We cant get to him. So we need to lay low. We insult him the tiniest bit; we're all dead. So shut up."  
  
=Onoca=  
  
Goten was obviously pissed at being talked at like that. "why you little insufferable..."  
  
Karait turned our way. I was truly afraid. "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE NOW!!!!"  
  
Goten didn't follow. "I'm sick of listening to you. You and your son. You and your crappy son who knows NOTHING!!!!"  
  
"get killed. Better for us." I said.  
  
Gohan was afraid. He was afraid of Karait, but afraid to leave Goten. "come on, Gohan, we don't have a choice."  
  
"very well. I'm sorry Goten." Gohan said. He followed me.  
  
1 Chapter 37- Death by Arrogance  
  
=Kio=  
  
Karait's power was something. Cell was afraid. I was slightly afraid, not too bad. Terrace wasn't scared period. He was smirking. And I was worried for his fate. Terrace had a plan. But what was it? I wasn't Io; I couldn't read minds. I was scared.  
  
"Cell, you know this power?" I asked him.  
  
"not this sort, but I have experienced this metamorphosis. And that's how I was killed."  
  
"wait a moment. Karait doesn't have the Kimetae pendant. He cant have Kimetae stage. This is his own power. Not Onoca's" I said, thinking for a second.  
  
Karait got off Terrace, and he turned to face Goten. Karait said nothing. He just shot a large ki blast at Goten. Goten's shock rooted him on the spot. The ki blast hit him. Karait kept shooting at Goten. And didn't stop until Goten was dead. Gohan was to far away to notice. Then he turned to me. OR actually to Terrace.  
  
"listen...uh..Karait....i'll release Kara..if you go away.yeah." Terrace said, backing away.  
  
"okay then, Terrace. Do that. Right now." Karait said in a low threatening hiss.  
  
A large white light surrounded Terrace. A 'whooshing' noise followed. The white light disappeared.  
  
Kara fell. Her sturdy, strong legs collapsed.  
  
"is Kara......dead?" Cell asked, frightened.  
  
"gee and I know...." I asked sarcastically.  
  
"Kaseen?" Cell said, looking at him.  
  
Kaseen shrugged. He, evidently, didn't care very much whenever Kara lived or died.  
  
"then where's Terrace?" I asked.  
  
"yes I know exactly where Terrace is." Cell said sarcastically.  
  
"Terrace?" Kaseen asked. "where the hell are you?"  
  
"right here."  
  
"where?" I asked.  
  
"right here."  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS 'RIGHT HERE?!" Cell yelled.  
  
"hey guys?" I asked.  
  
"WHAT?!" came 2 angry voices.  
  
"there is this guy..."  
  
"SO WHAT?!"  
  
"and he's kinda gonna kick your ass, Kaseen."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kaseen yelled.  
  
"I think that I should kill you now, Kaseen."  
  
"WHO SAID THAT?!"  
  
"not me." I said innocently.  
  
"not i." Cell said.  
  
"not me." Terrace's shady, invisible voice said. "I cant."  
  
"WELL......OOOOOOOOOOOOF!!!!." Kaseen said as he got thrown by a ki blast.  
  
"I think I should kill you now, Kaseen."  
  
"KARAIT YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!!" Kaseen screamed as he got up and floated up, hurling ki blast after ki blast, all missing Karait. Karait came back with a large kick that hit Kaseen square in the forehead. Kaseen was down for a few seconds but he got up, a nasty gash bleeding onto his face.  
  
"you need a new look." I commented.  
  
"shut up, Kio." Kaseen said, anger in his eyes.  
  
Karait punched Kaseen in the gutm sending him spiraling down into the ground.  
  
"KASEEN!! USE TAKAMASE!!!" Terrace said.  
  
"I don't think so." Karait said. His red streaks were disappearing. His power was fading and soon Kaseen would be able to beat him. Karait started using a move that I hadn't seen before.  
  
"Kaseen!! That move is the equivalent to Takamase!!" Cell said. He had obviously seen the move before.  
  
"I'm ready." He started powering up another ki blast, but this one looked different.  
  
=Karait=  
  
I was preparing a Kame Hame Ha. I had seen it once, when Gohan used it when he was sparring with Goten. I wasn't sure how my brand of ki would work with it. But I couldn't use Takamase. Kaseen knew that move. I couldn't use anything that he knew. But my power was fading fast. I was going to use the rest of it here.  
  
"Karait......u..se....the.gallet...gun..KameHame..ha..." a weak voice......Kara!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Kara, you alive?" I asked with amazement.  
  
"USE IT!!"  
  
I put my hands together. "GALLET KAME........"  
  
=Kio=  
  
"What?! He cant have anything stronger then the Kame Hame Ha.and that's blue but this is pitch black.....THAT CANT BE!!!!!" Cell yelled.  
  
"fill me in here." I said, very confused.  
  
"the strongest beam is the Kame Hame Ha Wave. It's light blue. There are others besides beams, but he's using a beam. This is stronger the Kame Hame Ha." He said hurriedly. "my guess is is that he's fusing 2 attacks, the Gallet Gun, which is Vegita's strongest attack, and the KameHame Ha, which is Goku's signature move. But that isn't possible!! The energy given off by such a beam of that power would scorch him!!!!"  
  
"So he's using an attack which is a combo of 2 other attacks but you cant fuse those 2 attacks without dying?" I asked, slightly confused.  
  
"exactly."  
  
"HAME....."  
  
"WE HAVE TO GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE RIGHT THIS DAMN SECOND!!!!!" Cell yelled as he flew off as fast as possible.  
  
Me, I was too mesmerized by that beam.  
  
"GUN HA!!!!!!!!!!!" Karait yelled. I could see the beam spiraling towards Kaseen, who tried to hold it back with his hands, but there was an explosion of light. I was outta there!!!!  
  
I was out as fast as possible, but the explosion was closing in on me. I powered up as a fast.....Wait.. where's Terrace? He's not alive, so he cant be killed.Then where is he?  
  
"I'm approximately 3 feet away from you, Kio." Terrace's spirit voice said.  
  
=Onoca=  
  
I was several miles from Karait when I felt that power. "Gohan. Stop."  
  
"Karait..is that him?" he asked, referring to the power.  
  
"yes and no. It's a beam I don't recognize, but that's where the reading is coming from. The beam was created by Karait so technically yes but physically no."  
  
"okay I almost got it." Gohan said. His confusion was obvious. "should we go back and check it out?"  
  
I smiled, "why not?" I turned around and started flying back.  
  
It took a while to get back because I wasn't flying as a fast as I was before, but I was fine with time on my hands. I needed some time to think. I was thinking about the plan me and Vegita had created. So many what-ifs. It was so dependent on Cell and Kio. That was worrisome, but I knew Kio like the back of my hand. Vegita had said he knew Cell well. He had been lying, but I was assuming Gohan knew him very well, since he had brought Cell's downfall. The entire plan would have to be reformed because now we are facing 2 people and we are 4. I stopped to think where we are so I wouldn't embarrass myself. I stopped just in time.  
  
I landed, I something told me to stay above the ground. Karait was on the ground. HE wasn't dead. Kaseen wasn't there. He was dead. I just knew. Kio wasn't there. MY assumption was that he fled, knowing Io power to well. I sensed Cell's power faintly. He was a mile or so away. The once nice- looking landscape was covered in dust and dirt and crap like that.  
  
"where's everyone? The only one I sense is Cell." Gohan said. HE was higher above me and Karait's body blended perfectly with the small patches of grass that had survived, so apparently he didn't see Karait.  
  
"First, Gohan, you're looking for ki levels. Look for energy. Second, Karait's camouflaged. «   
  
« uh.yeah okay..." he said. "oh here's Karait...where's Kaseen and Kio?"  
  
"Kaseen's dead, Kio ran away." I said.  
  
"hello?!"  
  
"17? I didn't know you where still following us." Gohan said.  
  
"oh jeez, now I'm loved." He said sarcastically. "what happened?"  
  
"gee 17, if you were here, why didn't you just listen?" I asked.  
  
"cause I didn't feel like it." He said. It was almost an excuse and I almost laughed. L  
  
"is Kara still here?" 18 asked.  
  
"wish I knew." I mumbled to myself. "Gohan, how do you get to that little namek dude?" I asked. Kara had told me a little about Dende, and his healing power and his leaderness.  
  
"who Dende? Well...." he thought. "go that way," he pointed backwards, "for a few miles and then go up."  
  
"uh yeah okay." I said and turned around. "you guys, check out Karait, he looks out cold."  
  
"okay Onoca. But what are you going to do?" 18 asked.  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Why is Onoca going to the Lookout? Is Kara still alive? Why is Trunks taking so long to collect the Dragon Balls? (Yes, that's where he's been) Find out in Cell's Return 11!!!!!  
  
AN: Sorry to post this late, but I started this fic before the cell saga ended the first time, so Goten is extremely OOC. I really didn't mean to characterize him this way, but it just turned out. Sorry, Goten lovers (I know how you feel, I think he's so cute ^_^) 


	10. Chapters 38-40

Chapter 38- The Kara Pendant?  
  
=Android No. 17=  
  
I was desperately lost between Onoca flying off, Trunks taking WAY to long, and Karait 'transforming'.  
  
"Are you confused to, 18?" I asked her.  
  
"Oh yeah. Oh yeah I am."  
  
"Guys, I think it would be best if you guys land at the lookout. I want to know what Onoca's doing." Gohan said, inspecting Karait. "Oh yeah he's alive, just tired."  
  
"Both of us? I mean, that would leave only you." 18 asked.  
  
"You're right, 18. 17, just you go." Gohan said.  
  
"Okay. Seeya 18, Seeya Gohan." I said and left, heading for the lookout.  
  
"Man this is really weird. Crap I'm freaked.well.out." I said to particularly no one.  
  
I spotted Onoca up ahead. From where I was, I couldn't see that well, but it looked like Kara was on his shoulder. I used extra energy to catch up.  
  
"Onoca?" I asked. "What are you doing?"  
  
Onoca looked back and flew up ahead, as if he didn't me to follow. But I persisted. AN did kept following. I could now see that Kara was on his shoulder.  
  
"ONOCA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled, now thoroughly aggravated.  
  
Onoca stopped, stared a couple of holes in me and spoke in a quiet, angry voice. "Don't you get the picture, Juuanagou? I want you to leave me alone." He said and jetted off.  
  
Now not only was I aggravated, I was shocked too. "DID YOU CHANGE SIDES OR SOMETHING?!" I yelled, only to get a ki blast in my face, throwing me down. Right in front of Cell.  
  
"Well hello now. I must say this is a surprise." He said.  
  
I was on my feet immediately. "Get away from me, you scum."  
  
"Onoca hurt you? I'm sorry." He said fake sarcastically.  
  
"Cell shut up and go to hell. Rot in hell. Do whatever you do that's really painful in Hell. Just go away."  
  
"that's not a nice way to treat someone."  
  
Now, I was angry, but I wasn't dumb. Picking a fight with Cell would only practically sacrifice myself. I flew up, right back to the Lookout.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Cell asked maliciously. "Any last words?"  
  
Onoca wasn't outside. But he was probably inside considering the fact I heard shouts of mixed Io and Namek. So Dende had to be there too. Wait, I heard English as well. So it must be all of them. Popo, Dende, Onoca, and maybe Kara. Deciding to bring Cell there, I ran in.  
  
"I'm growing impatient, Android. Just stop somewhere."  
  
I was shocked. Incorrect, understatement. I was EXTREMLY FUCKING shocked. Onoca was standing there, a dead Kara in front of him. Dende was healing her, I think. Mr. Popo was looking on shocked. Dende saw me first. Actually, I think he saw Cell first because of his response.  
  
"CELL!!!!" he yelled.  
  
Onoca looked over. He put his hands to his forehead. "SOLAR FLARE!!!" He yelled. Cell was blinded. I just shut my eyes. Cell's a dumbass. Hahahaha. I flew in.  
  
Cell, now raging madly, almost broke the entire lookout. "LOOKOUT!!!!" I screamed at Dende, pushing him over so a huge piece of stone missed him. It caught me instead.  
  
"17!!!! CRAP NO!!!!!" Onoca yelled at blasted the boulder off of me. But I was badly damaged and was out of the fight. "17 read this to the others!!!" he yelled and handed me a note. I flew off.  
  
When the flare ran out. Cell was standing there, holding Onoca by his neck, and his tail pointed straight at Onoca's head.  
  
"Any of you move, Onoca dies." Cell said.  
  
=Trunks=  
  
(he's en route to the lookout)  
  
I honestly couldn't believe I ran into Cell Jrs. I was freaked out when I saw them, one at each ball. I had killed them all, but it had had a negative effect on me and I was severely beaten. I reached the lookout high up. And I was shocked at what I saw. Kara, lying on the ground, beaten. Dende and Mr. Popo, frozen in fear. Onoca, being held at tailpoint by Cell. Hopefully, Cell didn't see me. I landed silently and motioned to Dende and Popo not to 'see' me. Sneaking quietly up, my ki low, I kicked Cell hard across the head.  
  
"TRUNKS!!! YOU'RE BACK!!!" Onoca yelled.  
  
"yup. Ran into Cell Jrs on the way to each ball. That's why I took so long."  
  
"Why me?" Cell asked hopelessly to no one.  
  
"You chose the wrong path of life. What else is there to say? That's why you." Onoca said.  
  
"You do have the Dragon Balls, right Trunks?" Dende asked.  
  
"Yeah all 7."  
  
"How wonderful is this? I mean, 17 brings me right to you guys, and Trunks brings me the Dragon Balls." Cell asked sarcastically.  
  
"Dende, you can fly, right? Take Kara to Aso." (Code name place)  
  
"Aso? Isn't that a little far?" Dende asked worriedly.  
  
"I think the farther, the better. SO just go." Onoca answered and a worried Dende flew off with Kara over his shoulder.  
  
"I don't have time for this shit. I'm leaving, come around when you have a death wish." Cell said and flew off, very bored looking.  
  
Man that bitch was annoying!!!! I wonder if we can wish him away....  
  
"Onoca what where you going to do?" I asked.  
  
1 Chapter 39- Wishes for Sayjins  
  
"Don't worry about it. Now are wishes are?" he asked.  
  
"One was to kick Terrace---"  
  
"He left, scratch that"  
  
"Okay we are wishing Piccolo and Vegita back." I said.  
  
Onoca sighed. "Yes, wish Vegita back. Piccolo is essential, but I wish that Kara could meet Goku."  
  
I thought about that. "You're right, they are similar in so many ways."  
  
"I better go back to Karait and the rest. No wait, I said I was going to Aso. Trunks, do you know where Piccolo' s waterfall spot is?"  
  
"Almost."  
  
"Okay look around there for them. GO meet up with them and they will tell you the entire story."  
  
I flew off, back to the 'spot'.  
  
I landed a little while later. "18!!!"  
  
"Hey Trunks. You got the balls?" she asked.  
  
"What took so long?" asked Karait, who was using his elbows to support him from the ground.  
  
"What happened here?" I asked, noticing the destroyed scenery.  
  
"Well, 17 says I went crazy and went Kimetae with no Kimetae and killed Kaseen, Goten, and released Kara and trashed the landscape in the process." He said all in one breath.  
  
17 nodded, still floating because his legs were totally offline.  
  
"17, what does that note say?" I asked, remembering.  
  
17 pulled the note out of his pocket and read it to us. "Dear Karait, 17, 18, Onoca, Goten, Gohan and Trunks. Hi, it's me, Kara. I'm still alive, just as a spirit. Onoca says that he will make the 'Kara Pendant. Goten and Gohan, fuse. Trust me here. If one of you is dead, fuse with Trunks. 18 hang on. Everything's gonna be all right. 17, listen to me. Go to Cell. Tell him that he can have you if we get Kaseen dead. 18 comes to if he kills Kio also. Your leading Io girl, Kara-Minohko-Kaseen, Kimetae Seer Io."  
  
"THAT'S CRAZY!!!!" Karait yelled.  
  
"I know what you mean by that." 18 said.  
  
"Oh yeah we do." 17 said.  
  
"But there is a definite strategy to that." I commented. "If Cell were perfect, he'd think that he'd win. But we have stronger people." I finished.  
  
"She's right in some ways." Gohan said. "But wrong in others."  
  
"But think about it as an expendable war game. It would put us in a win/win situation. We'd just loose you guys." I said again.  
  
17 shot me a cold look. "Just because we killed Gohan in your time means you don't care about us. Do you?"  
  
"17, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for looking at this in a more Cell-like way, but in order to beat Cell you have to think like him. I'm sorry for looking for strategy. I'm sorry for trying to help. You know what? I'm sorry for existing." I said angrily.  
  
"Trunks.." 17 started.  
  
"And what about the Dragon Balls? We can just wish you back anyway." I said again and turned around.  
  
"Guys, I don't think it would be best for fighting. Goten's death is supposed to solve that problem, remember?" Karait said and smiled.  
  
The 5 of them sat down and talked for a long time, about 3 hours. Gohan talked about his dad, Trunks about his. Karait talked about his entire family, the Io in general. 17 and 18 just listened. At one point 17 was talking about 16, but it didn't last long. After that they told scary stories; Karait was the master of that. Onoca landed a few minutes after they finished.  
  
"SO where's the Kara Pendant?"  
  
"IS she crazy sacrificing me and 18?"  
  
"How's Dende?"  
  
"Did you meet Cell, or Kio?"  
  
=Onoca=  
  
Ahhhhh!!! Questions from all around.  
  
"Stop. I'll answer them one at a time. The Kara pendent, which is the new Kimetae Pendant, is on my neck. Kara is not crazy with that strategy because it would put us in a win/win situation only by sacrificing you 2, who could be wished back anyway. Dende is fine; a little shocked, but fine. I met Cell but not Kio. It that all?" I said tiredly.  
  
"yeah I think so. Can I see the new Kimetae Pendant?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Sure." I said and pulled it out, revealing the crystal that it was.  
  
"Trunks!!!! Gohan!!!!!! 17!!!!18!!!! So nice to see you guys again."  
  
"KARA!!!!!!" they all screamed.  
  
"Man I missed you guys so much!!! You would not believe how much I missed you guys. And you should see things that Kio and Cell do!! It's disgusting."  
  
We all laughed.  
  
"I'm kinda sorry for missing the party here, but did you find out anything...uh..strategic?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Not really. Pretty cocky guys, though. I think playing dead would be the best way to beat them." Kara said.  
  
"why is this pendant different?" 17 asked.  
  
"because the pendant if formed in a weird spiritual kind of way. See, anyone can...uh..pendantize themselves, it's just a ceremony. So Kaseen could of captured Onoca inside a pendant, he would have had to force him to do the ceremony. But they didn't know that. So what happens is that the spirit and the body is compacted into a smaller, simpler spirit , and the spiritual ways, or karma, is translated into a shape. That shape is the shape of the pendant. Mine is different then his because his spiritual ways are different then mine."  
  
"That's interesting." 18 pointed out.  
  
"Yeah. But It's really hard. You screw up and you'll end like a burnt marshmallow. Soft and crispy on the outside, and melted on the inside." Kara said.  
  
"How do you know what burnt marshmallows look like?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I was reading Terrace's.well, actually our shared mind..one day when I met his memory on burnt marshmallows."  
  
" I don't want to know what that means." Gohan said and cringed.  
  
"No you don't." Kara said and laughed.  
  
Yeah, it was good having Kara back. She gave something to the group that none of us had. Kind of like Goku did. Yeah, I'd defiantly say those 2 would like to meet each other. Hey, maybe they will.  
  
"Let's maket he wishes before we screw up again...hey wait why don't we wish Kara to have a body?"  
  
"her original body." I asked Gohan.  
  
"if it's possible. If not then an Io body." He answered.  
  
"And Io female Seer body. There is quite a difference." I corrected.  
  
"Whatever." 17 said. "I think you should make the wishes."  
  
"Sure I'll do it." I said, thorough exited. "Trunks? The balls?"  
  
"okay." He said and pulled all of them out of his different pockets. "that's all 7."  
  
"Why 7?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know." Gohan said. "I never asked."  
  
"Vegita is important. Gohan, I think we are going to ditch Piccolo here."  
  
"Okay. I understand." Gohan said, very depressed. He walked away silently, head drooped. I felt sorry for th ekid, but this was important.  
  
"Okay, lets do it." I said to Trunks. He put all the dragon balls out and then Eternal Dragon formed, Shenlong.  
  
"I will never get used of seeing him." Gohan whispered.  
  
"TELL ME YOU WISH SO I MAY GRANT IT."  
  
I took a deep breath. "I wish for Kara to have an Io Kimetae Seer Female body."  
  
"IT SHALL BE DONE." His eyes glowed red. The pendant floated off my neck and a white flash of light appeared. When it subsided, Kara was standing there, just like new.  
  
"TELL ME YOU SECOND WISH."  
  
"I wish for Prince Vegita to be living and him be here."  
  
"IT SHALL BE DONE."  
  
Vegita just appeared. I was a shocking sight when someone just appears. I had seen it once with Cell, and I was still freaked out.  
  
The Dragon subsided back into the Dragon Balls and they shot out in different directions.  
  
"Well? What are we waiting for?" Gohan said, smiling.  
  
Vegita, still slightly freaked from just disappearing, looked around.  
  
"how'd I get here.....?" He wondered. "with Kakorot's kid...?"  
  
"Vegita...we brought you here via Dragon Balls..to finish the plan." I said.  
  
"Onoca! Oh so you wished me back? I'm honored." Vegita said, smirking.  
  
"Why'd you have to wish him back..." 17 grumbled.  
  
"Shut up, Android." Vegita spat. "Now Onoca, you have the plans?"  
  
"Karait? Go get them. IT's just paper, and it should be easy to find."  
  
Karait used his instant transmission and came back a minute later with several pieces of paper.  
  
"ahh yes you have them." Vegita said. "good."  
  
"thanks, Karait." I said as he handed them to me. "Vegita, this is Karait. You know the rest."  
  
"Hello, Karait. I am Vegita, Prince of the Sayjins." Vegita said in his pompous voice.  
  
"Errr....Yeah. Hi." Karait said.  
  
"I don't think he likes you, Vegita." I said and laughed.  
  
"Hello Vegita. I'm Kara."  
  
"Hello. I'm assuming that you are the one Onoca talks about frequently."  
  
"SO are you." Kara said, smirking.  
  
"Kara, I want to show you these plans we were making." I said, motioning to Vegita and Kara. "Come on."  
  
The 3 of us walked over to a secluded spot and Vegita unrolled the plans.  
  
"The 2 of you did this?! Crap, this is good!! Man either Vegita's really good at this or Onoca has hidden it from me!!" Kara yelled, surprised.  
  
"A little of both." I said.  
  
=Kara=  
  
Damn, I never knew Onoca was this good!! These plans were amazing!! The number of detail to everyone was shocking. One flaw: the plans were to precise. If one thing was screwed up, the plan would fail.  
  
"One weakness." I said.  
  
"What?!" Vegita yelled, taken aback. "This plan is perfect!"  
  
"No it's not. The plan is perfect, yes it is. But the carrying-out has to be perfect also or else this wont work. And Karait isn't that experienced, and 18 is traumatized. There is no room for mistakes here. There has to be a decent amount of room for errors."  
  
Onoca studied the plan. "She's right Vegita. This plan would have to be taken out by people with perfectly controlled strength. Like the 3 of us. That's why Tien, Yamcha and Krillin were backups. They weren't strong enough. Piccolo, Goku, you and I had enough strength to carry this out and were able to control it on a dime. Karait and 18 wont be able to."  
  
"Yes, but we have Kakorot's son also. And my own son here. We can elaborate. We can have an extra QB, me. SO that makes Onoca and I QB's and Kara would be the receiver. Trunks and Gohan could be Linebackers, and Karait and 17 safeties. 18 would be on the sidelines." Vegita said.  
  
"Maybe it would be better if Gohan and I were receivers and Trunks and 17 being the linebackers, the 18 the safety." I suggested.  
  
"that would make more room for error." Vegita said, approvingly.  
  
"exactly. More room for cover-ups." Onoca said.  
  
"Should we tell them?" Vegita asked.  
  
"No. Not yet." I said, shaking my head.  
  
"Why not?" Onoca asked.  
  
"I don't know, but something just tells me not to tell them. By the way, who can do a Kamehameha here?"  
  
"Gohan and Karait. And I have the Final Flash and Big Bang, which are the best," Vegita said, being a pompous bitch as usual, "and you and Onoca have takamase. Trunks has his move. (I don't know what it's called) and 17 and 18 have their move (I forgot what that one's called too.) So we have a decent arsenal here."  
  
"Okay then....Good enough I suppose."  
  
  
  
=Cell=  
  
How many of us were left? Me and Kio. Terrace if you counted him, but couldn't really fight.  
  
"Cell, we got so screwed over on that." Kio said to me.  
  
"Duh...."  
  
"Cell, shut up or stop being sarcastic. We are kinda in a really bad situation."  
  
"I wish I could beat up Goten. He's such a good punching bag..." I complained.  
  
"Me too, Cell. But he's not here. And we aren't either if we don't think of something soon."  
  
"Oh and they have the Dragon Balls." I said.  
  
"THEY WHAT?!" Kio yelled. "THEY HAVE THOSE DAMNED BALLS?!"  
  
"and they probably are going to wish Vegita back and for Kara to have a body."  
  
"DAMNIT! SHIT!!!! WE ARE SO SCREWED UP HERE!!!"  
  
"and you think I'm loud?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"LOOK CELL, JUST SHUT UP!!! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN IN ONE OF THESE SITUATIONS BEFORE, HAVE YOU?!"  
  
"nope." I said, getting freaked at Kio.  
  
"Well, then let me explain it to you. We have 1 in a million chance of us winning."  
  
"oh. That's bad." I said.  
  
"yeah it is. So lets try and find that 1. So maybe if we actually tried...."  
  
"We could win!!!" I said "man I cant believe I'm so smart."  
  
"You are a pompous bitch you know."  
  
"I try hard." I said sarcastically.  
  
"look Cell. You're cool and all, but if you don't stop this I'm going to have to kill you."  
  
"You sound like 16." I commented.  
  
"Cell!!!"  
  
"What?! I was just making a comment. And it wasn't a sarcastic one so there."  
  
"Cell?"  
  
"what are you going to say to me now?" I asked.  
  
"do you feel that very powerful power level?" Kio asked.  
  
I looked for one. Let's see here...i recognized Kara's signal. But 2 others didn't recognize. And the rest were missing. "This is giving me a really bad feeling."  
  
Kara landed, followed shortly by an Io that wasn't familar. Then the unfamiliar guy that looked strangely like a combination of Gohan and Trunks. Wait a sec...they fused!!!!  
  
"Shit." I said.  
  
"so what bad news do you have?"  
  
"Gohan and Trunks fused. Onoca and Karait fused. 2 fusions that will seriously screw us over."  
  
"As if you weren't already." Kara said. She looked at Kio. Hate, anger, pain. All shown in Kara's eyes.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite Kimetae girl."  
  
(I quote from the Cell games) "Can it." Kara said irritably. "You don't know why I'm mad at you. You're too cocky."  
  
"Acutally," Kio said. "I was trying to tell Cell lets get planning."  
  
"Well I'm still pissed at you."  
  
"Let me guess. You're pissed at me because I told Kaseen to kill you."  
  
"Close, but not exactly." Kara said. Personally I didn't have any ideas myself.  
  
"then tell me why you hate me."  
  
"Because you blew up my planet. Because you destroyed my race. Because you forced me to kill you. And because you forced me turn Karait into a warrior. I don't hate you for telling Kaseen to kill me. I hate Kaseen for that one."  
  
2 Chapter 40 -Romance  
  
=Kio=  
  
Everyone was confused by Kara's speech.  
  
"I don't hate him for you teaching me how to fight." Karait/Onoca said.  
  
"Karait, when I met you I wanted you to be a Seer. A teacher and a student. I wanted to show you the stars. But instead I had to turn you into a killer. You will never understand what I mean, because you will never meet another Seer. And when I told 17 and 18 that the Skirineen destroyed my planet, I lied. I don't want to kill you, Kio. I don't want to kill you either, Cell. You both are amazing beings. Amazing creatures, really. But if you guys are going to destroy Karait, Onoca, and everyone else, I have to. I'm sorry."  
  
Both Cell and I stared blankly. Vegita looked at Kara in a weird way. "You..you don't want to kill either of them? I guess Onoca is the exception to the stupid Io."  
  
Kara shot a look at Vegita. "Yes and Gohan and Trunks are the exception to the stupid Sayjins. Except Gohan's dad."  
  
"Don't push it, Io."  
  
"Watch it, Sayjin."  
  
"I hate to interrupt the tension. But I think Vegita was the stupider one here." I said.  
  
"Shut up Kio." Vegita shot at me.  
  
Kara stood up. Cell laughed. "I'm having a hunch you are going to pull a Goku speech on us."  
  
"How right can you be?" Kara asked. "I'm not going to ask for you to change if someone had affection---"  
  
Right then Vegita screamed. "DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON CELL!!!!!"  
  
"oh hell no. I was just saying that would you change if someone loved you?"  
  
"No." Cell answered abruptly.  
  
"Maybe." I said.  
  
Kara looked thoughtful. "I was looking through a list of prophecies when I saw something about a creature that destroyed because no one loved it, and when someone reached out and cared, he stopped destroying."  
  
Man, where does she get this shit? Something is wrong with this poor girl. But she did have a point. And I did read that prophecy. And not ONCE I thought I was me. But now? Now? What side do I take? I've always thought of Kara as a ruthless creature, but isn't it I who's doing the damage? Is she right?  
  
"everyone, take sides." Kara said. "My side is good, and Cell's is bad. Take your pick."  
  
Just read my mind. Thanks. But was she right? Or am I doing the right thing? And when I looked at Kara , she didn't seem so evil. She seemed kinda....nice. She wasn't looking at me. Thank god. Kara seemed almost.....inviting. Like she was putting off vibes to welcome me. And I didn't know which side to pick. What did they call this again? Love at first sight? Was I really in love with the enemy I had been fighting for hundreds of human years? Is there something wrong with that? It just wasn't right. But was it true? I did know what to do.  
  
"Kio?! What the hell are you doing?" Cell yelled at me. He looked (and sounded) very pissed.  
  
Cell or Kara? My friend or my...love? My love? Kara? No...she's not my love. But..she is..yes.  
  
"Cell..........Maybe if you would understand something...." I tried to coax. But from what I had seen from Cell, it wouldn't work.  
  
"Are you a traitor?" Cell demanded.  
  
"I-I-I'm staying in the middle. With Kara." I stuttered out.  
  
"Okay then, it's decided. Gotrunks (fusion of Gohan and Trunks) and Onorait (fusion of Onoca and Karait) and 17 and 18 are good. Cell is bad. Me and Kio are in the middle." Kara said.  
  
"Kara? You said that your side is good. But you are in the middle."  
  
"I know. The best people are the ones that don't fight."  
  
Kara kissed me lightly on the cheek. "don't worry about Cell. He deserves to die." She repeated.  
  
"But I blew up your planet. So don't I?"  
  
"But do you want to change?" she asked solely.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"then I forgive you."  
  
"But you just said that you hated me."  
  
She winked. "all for show. But I did want Karait to be a Seer."  
  
"then sorry."  
  
"Forgiven."  
  
"Kara?" I asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I...I...I, " I just couldn't say it. I just couldn't. I cant tell my enemy I'm in love with her! I just cant!  
  
Kara winked, "I love you too, Kio."  
  
"KIO!!!!!!" Cell screamed, knocking me out of my trance.  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT, DAMNIT CELL?!"  
  
"Stop loving Kara and get your blue ass over here."  
  
I walked up to Cell, smirked and socked him in the jaw. Kara cracked up and socked him on the other side.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Kio and Kara? Something has got to go wrong there!!! Anyway, is anyone actually going to fight? An Io fusion?! Does anyone know? Why did they fuse? Find out on Cell's Return 12!! 


	11. I screwed up on the numbers somewhere......

Authors note: This is going to be a long note…Ok, when I started this I didn't want it to be a fanfic, so all the stuff I should of put in such as AN's and whatever aren't there. Also, I know when Goten is alive he is very EXTREMELY AMAZINGLY out of character, but that's because first of all I started this before the Cell saga ended the first time, and I needed a bad good guy. Also, thanks to all the people who reviwed, especially Becbet (^_^), despite it didn't say too. Thanks to everyone who read it, even if you didn't review, and I love to chat or feel free to IM me. Kobra1721@aol.com . Oh and I'm really sorry that it took me months to finish this, I just got into Mirai and well, I stopped writing CR all together. But anyway, thanks!

**Chapter 37- The Kara Pendant?**

**=Android No. 17= **

I was desperately lost between Onoca flying off, Trunks taking WAY to long, and Karait 'transforming'. 

"Are you confused to, 18?" I asked her. 

"Oh yeah. Oh yeah I am." 

"Guys, I think it would be best if you guys land at the lookout. I want to know what Onoca's doing." Gohan said, inspecting Karait. "Oh yeah he's alive, just tired." 

"Both of us? I mean, that would leave only you." 18 asked. 

"You're right, 18. 17, just you go." Gohan said. 

"Okay. Seeya 18, Seeya Gohan."  I said and left, heading for the lookout. 

"Man this is really weird. Crap I'm freaked…well…out." I said to particularly no one. 

I spotted Onoca up ahead. From where I was, I couldn't see that well, but it looked like Kara was on his shoulder. I used extra energy to catch up. 

"Onoca?" I asked. "What are you doing?" 

Onoca looked back and flew up ahead, as if he didn't me to follow. But I persisted. AN did kept following. I could now see that Kara was on his shoulder. 

"ONOCA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled, now thoroughly aggravated. 

Onoca stopped, stared a couple of holes in me and spoke in a quiet, angry voice.  "Don't you get the picture, Juuanagou? I want you to leave me alone." He said and jetted off. 

Now not only was I aggravated, I was shocked too. "DID YOU CHANGE SIDES OR SOMETHING?!" I yelled, only to get a ki blast in my face, throwing me down. Right in front of Cell. 

"Well hello now. I must say this is a surprise." He said. 

I was on my feet immediately. "Get away from me, you scum." 

"Onoca hurt you? I'm sorry." He said fake sarcastically. 

"Cell shut up and go to hell. Rot in hell. Do whatever you do that's really painful in Hell. Just go away."  

"that's not a nice way to treat someone." 

Now, I was angry, but I wasn't dumb. Picking a fight with Cell would only practically sacrifice myself. I flew up, right back to the Lookout. 

"What are you doing here?" Cell asked maliciously. "Any last words?" 

Onoca wasn't outside. But he was probably inside considering the fact I heard shouts of mixed Io and Namek. So Dende had to be there too. Wait, I heard English as well. So it must be all of them. Popo, Dende, Onoca, and maybe Kara. Deciding to bring Cell there, I ran in. 

"I'm growing impatient, Android. Just stop somewhere." 

I was shocked. Incorrect, understatement. I was EXTREMLY FUCKING shocked. Onoca was standing there, a dead Kara in front of him. Dende was healing her, I think. Mr. Popo was looking on shocked. Dende saw me first. Actually, I think he saw Cell first because of his response. 

"CELL!!!!" he yelled. 

Onoca looked over. He put his hands to his forehead. "SOLAR FLARE!!!" He yelled. Cell was blinded. I just shut my eyes. Cell's a dumbass. Hahahaha.  I flew in. 

Cell, now raging madly,  almost broke the entire lookout. "LOOKOUT!!!!" I screamed at Dende, pushing him over so a huge piece of stone missed him. It caught me instead. 

"17!!!! CRAP NO!!!!!" Onoca yelled at blasted the boulder off of me. But I was badly damaged and was out of the fight. "17 read this to the others!!!" he yelled and handed me a note. I flew off. 

When the flare ran out. Cell was standing there, holding Onoca by his neck, and his tail pointed straight at Onoca's head. 

"Any of you move, Onoca dies." Cell said. 

**=Trunks=**

(he's en route to the lookout) 

I honestly couldn't believe I ran into Cell Jrs. I was freaked out when I saw them, one at each ball. I had killed them all, but it had had a negative effect on me and I was severely beaten. I reached the lookout high up. And I was shocked at what I saw. Kara, lying on the ground, beaten. Dende and Mr. Popo, frozen in fear. Onoca, being held at tailpoint by Cell. Hopefully, Cell didn't see me. I landed silently and motioned to Dende and Popo not  to 'see' me. Sneaking quietly up, my ki low, I kicked Cell hard across the head. 

"TRUNKS!!! YOU'RE BACK!!!" Onoca yelled. 

"yup. Ran into Cell Jrs on the way to each ball. That's why I took so long." 

"Why me?" Cell asked hopelessly to no one. 

"You chose the wrong path of life. What else is there to say? That's why you." Onoca said. 

"You do have the Dragon Balls, right Trunks?" Dende asked. 

"Yeah all 7." 

"How wonderful is this? I mean, 17 brings me right to you guys, and Trunks brings me the Dragon Balls." Cell asked sarcastically. 

"Dende, you can fly, right? Take Kara to Aso." (Code name place) 

"Aso? Isn't that a little far?" Dende asked worriedly. 

"I think the farther, the better. SO just go." Onoca answered and a worried Dende flew off with Kara over his shoulder.

"I don't have time for this shit. I'm leaving, come around when you have a death wish."  Cell said and flew off, very bored looking. 

Man that bitch was annoying!!!! I wonder if we can wish him away…………

"Onoca what where you going to do?" I asked. 

Chapter 38-  Wishes for Sayjins 

"Don't worry about it. Now are wishes are?" he asked. 

"One was to kick Terrace---"  
  


"He left, scratch that" 

"Okay we are wishing Piccolo and Vegita back." I said. 

Onoca sighed. "Yes, wish Vegita back. Piccolo is essential, but I wish that Kara could meet Goku." 

I thought about that. "You're right, they are similar in so many ways." 

"I better go back to Karait and the rest. No wait, I said I was going to Aso. Trunks, do you know where Piccolo' s waterfall spot is?" 

"Almost." 

"Okay look around there for them. GO meet up with them and they will tell you the entire story." 

I flew off, back to the 'spot'. 

I landed a little while later. "18!!!" 

"Hey Trunks. You got the balls?" she asked. 

"What took so long?" asked Karait, who was using his elbows to support him from the ground. 

"What happened here?" I asked, noticing the destroyed scenery.

"Well, 17 says I went crazy and went Kimetae with no Kimetae and killed Kaseen, Goten, and released Kara and trashed the landscape in the process." He said all in one breath. 

17 nodded, still floating because his legs were totally offline. 

"17, what does that note say?" I asked, remembering. 

17 pulled the note out of his pocket and read it to us. "Dear Karait, 17, 18, Onoca, Goten, Gohan and Trunks. Hi, it's me, Kara. I'm still alive, just as a spirit. Onoca says that he will make the 'Kara Pendant. Goten and Gohan, fuse. Trust me here. If one of you is dead, fuse with Trunks. 18 hang on. Everything's gonna be all right. 17, listen to me. Go to Cell. Tell him that he can have you if we get Kaseen dead. 18 comes to if he kills Kio also. Your leading Io girl, Kara-Minohko-Kaseen, Kimetae Seer Io."  
  


"THAT'S CRAZY!!!!" Karait yelled. 

"I know what you mean by that." 18 said. 

"Oh yeah we do." 17 said. 

"But there is a definite strategy to that." I commented. "If Cell were perfect, he'd think that he'd win. But we have stronger people." I finished. 

"She's right in some ways." Gohan said. "But wrong in others." 

"But think about it as an expendable war game. It would put us in a win/win situation. We'd just loose you guys." I said again. 

17 shot me a cold look. "Just because we killed Gohan in your time means you don't care about us. Do you?" 

"17, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for looking at this in a more Cell-like way, but in order to beat Cell you have to think like him. I'm sorry for looking for strategy. I'm sorry for trying to help. You know what? I'm sorry for existing." I said angrily. 

"Trunks……" 17 started. 

"And what about the Dragon Balls? We can just wish you back anyway." I said again and turned around. 

"Guys, I don't think it would be best for fighting. Goten's death is supposed to solve that problem, remember?" Karait said and smiled. 

The 5 of them sat down and talked for a long time, about 3 hours. Gohan talked about his dad, Trunks about his. Karait talked about his entire family, the Io in general. 17 and 18 just listened. At one point 17 was talking about 16, but it didn't last long. After that they told scary stories; Karait was the master of that. Onoca landed a few minutes after they finished. 

"SO where's the Kara Pendant?" 

"IS she crazy sacrificing me and 18?"  
  


"How's Dende?"  
  


"Did you meet Cell, or Kio?" 

**=Onoca=**

Ahhhhh!!! Questions from all around. 

"Stop. I'll answer them one at a time. The Kara pendent, which is the new Kimetae Pendant, is on my neck. Kara is not crazy with that strategy because it would put us in a win/win situation only by sacrificing you 2, who could be wished back anyway. Dende is fine; a little shocked, but fine. I met Cell but not Kio. It that all?" I said tiredly. 

"yeah I think so. Can I see the new Kimetae Pendant?" Trunks asked. 

"Sure." I said and pulled it out, revealing the crystal that it was. 

"Trunks!!!! Gohan!!!!!! 17!!!!18!!!! So nice to see you guys again." 

"KARA!!!!!!" they all screamed. 

"Man I missed you guys so much!!! You would not believe how much I missed you guys. And you should see things that Kio and Cell do!! It's disgusting." 

We all laughed. 

"I'm kinda sorry for missing the party here, but did you find out anything…..uh….strategic?" Trunks asked. 

"Not really. Pretty cocky guys, though. I think playing dead would be the best way to beat them." Kara said.   

"why is this pendant different?" 17 asked. 

"because the pendant if formed in a weird spiritual kind of way. See, anyone can…..uh….pendantize themselves, it's just a ceremony. So Kaseen could of captured Onoca inside a pendant, he would have had to force him to do the ceremony. But they didn't know that. So what happens is that the spirit and the body is compacted into a smaller, simpler spirit , and the spiritual ways, or karma, is translated into a shape. That shape is the shape of the pendant. Mine is different then his because his spiritual ways are different then mine." 

"That's interesting." 18 pointed out. 

"Yeah. But It's really hard. You screw up and you'll end like a burnt marshmallow. Soft and crispy on the outside, and melted on the inside." Kara said. 

"How do you know what burnt marshmallows look like?" Trunks asked. 

"I was reading Terrace's…well, actually our shared mind….one day when I met his memory on burnt marshmallows." 

" I don't want to know what that means." Gohan said and cringed. 

"No you don't." Kara said and laughed. 

Yeah, it was good having Kara back. She gave something to the group that none of us had. Kind of like Goku did. Yeah, I'd defiantly say those 2 would like to meet each other. Hey, maybe they will. 

"Let's maket he wishes before we screw up again…..hey wait why don't we wish Kara to have a body?" 

"her original body." I asked Gohan. 

"if it's possible. If not then an Io body." He answered. 

"And Io female Seer body. There is quite a difference." I corrected. 

"Whatever." 17 said. "I think you should make the wishes." 

"Sure I'll do it." I said, thorough exited. "Trunks? The balls?" 

"okay." He said and pulled all of them out of his different pockets. "that's all 7."

"Why 7?" I asked curiously. 

"I don't know." Gohan said. "I never asked." 

"Vegita is important. Gohan, I think we are going to ditch Piccolo here." 

"Okay.  I understand." Gohan said, very depressed.  He walked away silently, head drooped. I felt sorry for th ekid, but this was important. 

"Okay, lets do it." I said to Trunks. He put all the dragon balls out and then Eternal Dragon formed, Shenlong. 

  "I will never get used of seeing him." Gohan whispered. 

"TELL ME YOU WISH SO I MAY GRANT IT." 

I took a deep breath. "I wish for Kara to have an Io Kimetae Seer Female body." 

"IT SHALL BE DONE." His eyes glowed red. The pendant floated off my neck and a white flash of light appeared. When it subsided, Kara was standing there, just like new. 

"TELL ME YOU SECOND WISH." 

"I wish for Prince Vegita to be living and him be here." 

"IT SHALL BE DONE."  

Vegita just appeared. I was a shocking sight when someone just appears. I had seen it once with Cell, and I was still freaked out. 

The Dragon subsided back into the Dragon Balls and they shot out in different directions. 

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Gohan said, smiling. 

Vegita, still slightly freaked from just disappearing, looked around. 

"how'd I get here………….?" He wondered. "with Kakorot's kid…….?" 

"Vegita…..we brought you here via Dragon Balls….to finish the plan." I said. 

"Onoca! Oh so you wished me back? I'm honored." Vegita said, smirking. 

"Why'd you have to wish him back……." 17 grumbled. 

"Shut up, Android." Vegita spat. "Now Onoca, you have the plans?" 

"Karait? Go get them. IT's just paper, and it should be easy to find." 

Karait used his instant transmission and came back a  minute later with several pieces of paper. 

"ahh yes you have them." Vegita said. "good." 

"thanks, Karait." I said as he handed them to me. "Vegita, this is Karait. You know the rest." 

"Hello, Karait. I am Vegita, Prince of the Sayjins." Vegita said in his pompous voice. 

"Errr……..Yeah. Hi." Karait said. 

"I don't think he likes you, Vegita." I said and laughed. 

"Hello Vegita. I'm Kara." 

"Hello. I'm assuming that you are the one Onoca talks about frequently." 

"SO are you." Kara said, smirking. 

"Kara, I want to show you these plans we were making." I said, motioning to Vegita and Kara. "Come on." 

The 3 of us walked over to a secluded spot and Vegita unrolled the plans. 

"The 2 of you did this?! Crap, this is good!! Man either Vegita's really good at this or Onoca has hidden it from me!!" Kara yelled, surprised.

"A little of both." I said. 

**=Kara=**

Damn, I never knew Onoca was this good!! These plans were amazing!! The number of detail to everyone was shocking. One flaw: the plans were to precise. If one thing was screwed up, the plan would fail. 

"One weakness." I said. 

"What?!" Vegita yelled, taken aback. "This plan is perfect!" 

"No it's not. The plan is perfect, yes it is. But the carrying-out has to be perfect also or else this wont work. And Karait isn't that experienced, and 18 is traumatized. There is no room for mistakes here. There has to be a decent amount of room for errors." 

Onoca studied the plan. "She's right Vegita. This plan would have to be taken out by people with perfectly controlled strength. Like the 3 of us. That's why Tien, Yamcha and Krillin were backups. They weren't strong enough. Piccolo, Goku, you and I had enough strength to carry this out and were able to control it on a dime. Karait and 18 wont be able to." 

"Yes, but we have Kakorot's son also.  And my own son here. We can elaborate. We can have an extra QB, me. SO that makes Onoca and I QB's and Kara would be the receiver. Trunks and Gohan could be Linebackers, and Karait and 17 safeties. 18 would be on the sidelines." Vegita said. 

"Maybe it would be better if Gohan and I were receivers and Trunks and 17 being the linebackers, the 18 the safety." I suggested. 

"that would make more room for error." Vegita said, approvingly. 

"exactly. More room for cover-ups." Onoca said. 

"Should we tell them?" Vegita asked. 

"No. Not yet." I said, shaking my head.

"Why not?" Onoca asked. 

"I don't know, but something just tells me not to tell them. By the way, who can do a Kamehameha here?" 

"Gohan and Karait. And I have the Final Flash and Big Bang, which are the best,"  Vegita said, being a pompous bitch as usual, "and you and Onoca have takamase. Trunks has his move. (I don't know what it's called) and 17 and 18 have their move (I forgot what that one's called too.) So we have a decent arsenal here." 

"Okay then……….Good enough I suppose." 

**=Cell=**

How many of us were left? Me and Kio. Terrace if you counted him, but couldn't really fight. 

"Cell, we got so screwed over on that." Kio said to me. 

"Duh…………" 

"Cell, shut up or stop being sarcastic. We are kinda in a really bad situation." 

"I wish I could beat up Goten. He's such a good punching bag……." I complained. 

"Me too, Cell. But he's not here. And we aren't either if we don't think of something soon." 

"Oh and they have the Dragon Balls." I said.

"THEY WHAT?!" Kio yelled. "THEY HAVE THOSE DAMNED BALLS?!" 

"and they probably are going to wish Vegita back and for Kara to have a body." 

"DAMNIT! SHIT!!!! WE ARE SO SCREWED UP HERE!!!" 

"and you think I'm loud?" I asked sarcastically. 

"LOOK CELL, JUST SHUT UP!!! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN IN ONE OF THESE SITUATIONS BEFORE, HAVE YOU?!" 

"nope." I said, getting freaked at Kio. 

"Well, then let me explain it to you. We have 1 in a million chance of us winning." 

"oh. That's bad." I said. 

"yeah it is. So lets try and find that 1. So maybe if we actually tried…….." 

"We could win!!!" I said "man I cant believe I'm so smart." 

"You are a pompous bitch you know." 

"I try hard." I said sarcastically. 

"look Cell. You're cool and all, but if you don't stop this I'm going to have to kill you." 

"You sound like 16." I commented. 

"Cell!!!" 

"What?! I was just making a comment. And it wasn't a sarcastic one so there." 

"Cell?"

"what are you going to say to me now?" I asked. 

"do you feel that very powerful power level?" Kio asked. 

I looked for one. Let's see here…..i recognized Kara's signal. But 2 others didn't recognize. And the rest were missing. "This is giving me a really bad feeling." 

Kara landed, followed shortly by an Io that wasn't familar. Then the unfamiliar guy that looked strangely like a combination of Gohan and Trunks. Wait a sec…….they fused!!!! 

"Shit." I said. 

"so what bad news do you have?"

"Gohan and Trunks fused. Onoca and Karait fused. 2 fusions that will seriously screw us over." 

"As if you weren't already." Kara said. She looked at Kio. Hate, anger, pain. All shown in Kara's eyes. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite Kimetae girl." 

(I quote from the Cell games) "Can it." Kara said irritably. "You don't know why I'm mad at you. You're too cocky." 

"Acutally," Kio said. "I was trying to tell Cell lets get planning." 

"Well I'm still pissed at you." 

"Let me guess. You're pissed at me because I told Kaseen to kill you." 

"Close, but not exactly." Kara said. Personally I didn't have any ideas myself. 

"then tell me why you hate me." 

"Because you blew up my planet. Because you destroyed my race. Because you forced me to kill you. And because you forced me turn Karait into a warrior. I don't hate you for telling Kaseen to kill me. I hate Kaseen for that one." 

Chapter 39 –Very Switchable 

**=Kio=**

Everyone was confused by Kara's speech. 

"I don't hate him for you teaching me how to fight." Karait/Onoca said. 

"Karait, when I met you I wanted you to be a Seer. A teacher and a student. I wanted to show you the stars. But instead I had to turn you into a killer. You will never understand what I mean, because you will never meet another Seer. And when I told 17 and 18 that the Skirineen destroyed my planet, I lied. I don't want to kill you, Kio. I don't want to kill you either, Cell. You both are amazing beings. Amazing creatures, really. But if you guys are going to destroy Karait, Onoca, and everyone else, I have to. I'm sorry." 

Both Cell and I stared blankly. Vegita looked at Kara in a weird way. "You….you don't want to kill either of them? I guess Onoca is the exception to the stupid Io." 

Kara shot a look at Vegita. "Yes and Gohan and Trunks are the exception to the stupid Sayjins. Except Gohan's dad." 

"Don't push it, Io." 

"Watch it, Sayjin."  

"I hate to interrupt the tension.  But I think Vegita was the stupider one here." I said. 

"Shut up Kio." Vegita shot at me. 

Kara stood up. Cell laughed. "I'm having a hunch you are going to pull a Goku speech on us." 

"How right can you be?" Kara asked. "I'm not going to ask for you to change if someone had affection---"  
  


Right then Vegita screamed. "DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON CELL!!!!!" 

"oh hell no. I was just saying that would you change if someone loved you?"  
  


"No." Cell answered abruptly. 

"Maybe."  I said. 

Kara looked thoughtful. "I was looking through a list of prophecies when I saw something about a creature that destroyed because no one loved it, and when someone reached out and cared, he stopped destroying." 

Man, where does she get this shit? Something is wrong with this poor girl. But she did have a point. And I did read that prophecy. And not ONCE I thought I was me. But now? Now? What side do I take? I've always thought of Kara as a ruthless creature, but isn't it I who's doing the damage? Is she right? 

"everyone, take sides." Kara said. "My side is good, and Cell's is bad. Take your pick."

 Just read my mind. Thanks. But was she right? Or am I doing the right thing? And when I looked at Kara , she didn't seem so evil. She seemed kinda…………nice.  She wasn't looking at me. Thank god. Kara seemed almost………..inviting. Like she was putting off vibes to welcome me.  And I didn't know which side to pick. What did they call this again? Love at first sight? Was I really in love with the enemy I had been fighting for hundreds of human years? Is there something wrong with that? It just wasn't right.  But was it true? I did know what to do.   

"Kio?! What the hell are you doing?" Cell yelled at me. He looked (and sounded) very pissed.  

"Cell……………………..Maybe if you would understand something…….." I tried to coax. But from what I had seen from Cell, it wouldn't work. 

"Are you a traitor?" Cell demanded.

"I-I-I'm staying in the middle. With Kara." I stuttered out. 

"Okay then, it's decided. Gotrunks (fusion of Gohan and Trunks) and Onorait (fusion of Onoca and Karait) and 17 and 18 are good. Cell is bad. Me and Kio are in the middle." Kara said. 

"Kara? You said that your side is good. But you are in the middle." 

"I know. The best people are the ones that don't fight." 

"God Damnit Kio, what the Fuck you doing?" Cell mumbled under his breath.

"don't worry about Cell. He deserves to die." She repeated. 

"But I blew up your planet. So don't I?"

"But do you want to change?" she asked solely. 

"Yes." 

"then I forgive you." 

"But you just said that you hated me." 

She winked. "all for show. But I did want Karait to be a Seer."

"then sorry." 

"Forgiven."

"Kara?" I asked. 

"Hmm?"

"I…….I………I……….,"  I just couldn't say it. I just couldn't. I cant tell my enemy I'm in love with her! I just cant!

Kara winked, "I love you too, Kio." 

"KIO!!!!!!" Cell screamed, knocking me out of my trance. 

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT, DAMNIT CELL?!"

"Stop loving Kara and get your blue ass over here." 

I walked up to Cell, smirked and socked him in the jaw. Kara cracked up and socked him on the other side. 

**To Be Continued………….**

Kio and Kara? Something has got to go wrong there!!! Anyway, is anyone actually going to fight and what are the side affect of an Io fusion?! Does anyone know? Why did they fuse? Find out on Cell's Return 12!!


	12. Part 12...this is much easier...

Chapter 40- Split Lines 

**=Cell=**

WHAT THE FUCK IS KIO DOING, DAMNIT?!?!?!?! I KNOW HE'S SCREWED UP, BUT WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING?!

"KIO!!!!!" I screamed angrily after experience pain in my jaws. 

"hmm?" he asked. 

I cant say what I looked like, but I was seething with fury. Trying desperately to keep calm I said, "What are you doing?!"

"What I want to do." He responded simply. 

"Am I the only one that realizes that Kio just fell in love with his mortal archenemy?" Onoca/Karait asked. 

"No you aren't, Io." Vegita said, sounding slightly shocked. 

"Good. I hate being alone." 

"Kio I don't know what happened to your screwed up mind since you stepped on Goten, but whatever is it, you better undo it             quickly." 

"Whatcha gonna do to me, Cell?" Kio asked me, smirking. "Lets see who's stronger. I have Kara, and you and me have…. yourself. So who do think will win?" 

"Kio get your blue ass over here. Now." 

"Make me." 

"Kio, I don't what is wrong with you. I think when you are created naturally, it automatically makes you screwed up."  I said, smirking but scared inside. 

"No I think it's the other way around." Onoca/Karait said, grinning. "Artificially you are screwed up. Naturally you are not." 

This was not going well. 

**=Vegita=**

Well, this was an interesting scene. I wouldn't have known the strangeness if I hadn't had an Io frie---acquaintance to fill me in. I was enjoying it. I don't know about everyone else, but watching Cell when he was backed into a corner was a very cool sight. Like a trapped mouse with a cat's foot on his tail. Trying to get away. Heh….

Cell stared at all of us, eyes practically bulging with a troubled fear of being defeated. His eyes stopped on Kara, cooled down, and the fear was immediately replaced by anger. That same look was on Kio. Kara looked at Cell in an awkward way, like she was confused. I didn't know what it meant (probably some Io shit) but I could tell it wasn't a happiness emotion. Cell gave me a cold glance and quietly flew off. 

"YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET HIM GO LIKE THAT?! ARE YOU MAD?!" I screamed. 

"Yup." Kara said, grinning. "Defiantly. Crazy would describe me." 

"Ditto that." Kio said. 

Then a though popped into my head. If Kio is a naturally created creature, he must have a species. But I've never seen them, and I've been mostly around the galaxy. So either Kio's race was created a couple of decades ago or I just skipped over them. After all, I was the actual Sayjin Prince Vegita then, and I'm sure we didn't skip over, and it takes centuries for a species to evolve. But then why hadn't I seen them before? Puzzling. 

 "We are going back to Kara's old hideout." Gohan/Trunks said. "If you want to come, fine. If not, don't." 

"I'll come with you weaklings." I replied sourly. "But don't think that I am doing this for you or anyone." 

Gohan/Trunks laughed and grinned. "You don't do anything for anyone. Why would you start now?" A sudden white light surrounded them and when it subsided, Kakorot's son and my own were standing separate. The same happened to Onoca and Karait. 

"That was fun." Trunks said. "But I don't want to do it again." 

"Yeah." Karait agreed. "A little too confining." 

Onoca and Gohan nodded in agreement.

All of us flew off. 

We got there a bit later. Turns out Karait got us lost and it took almost triple the time. Fool. 

"Weakling. Doesn't even know where his own shelter is." I spat. 

"By Frieza, you have ashes, Kara!!" Kio yelled. 

"Frieza?"  
  
"Ashes?"  
  


"What?" Kio asked. "What about Frieza?" 

"You know Frieza?" I asked. 

"Yeah. I worked under King Cold." 

"HOLY SHIT!!!!"  

"Calm down there. Take a chill pill." Kara said. 

"You worked under King Cold? As in Frieza's father?"

"Would there be any other ruthless tyrant bitches?" Kio asked, smirking, as he pulled out a jar of gray sooty stuff. 

"But then don't you know me?" I asked, slightly confused. I was only Frieza's biggest prize. No doubt that he would have told his father. 

"Who are you?" Kio asked then, slightly less interested in me then the soot. 

"Prince Vegita." 

"OF the sayjins? No way!!! Man I've been dying to meet you. Kio-Naysiak-Taksoas-Isona-opatcon. Kio for short." 

"I know you. But what I'm wondering is how you never knew me." 

"2 reasons. Number one: I never knew what you looked like so I couldn't recognize you by appearance. And number two: no one ever said you name." Kio said, grinning. 

"What are you holding, by the way?" Gohan asked.

"Ash trade." Onoca answered. "Trading ashes of different species. It's a useless type of thing." 

"Like cremating someone?" Trunks asked. 

"Yeah. That kind of ashes. The sorcerers use them. A lot of the magic workers do, and some races use the ashes to make weapons. Some ashes can be stronger then steel if melted and hardened the right way." 

"Wouldn't that promote killing?" Karait questioned innocently. 

"Ah Karait, you aren't old enough to learn about the ash trade, but yes, it does. People use others ashes to start wars. But magic workers and some races pay incredible sums of money for ashes." Kara said. "See, Io ashes are very common cause Io are always killing themselves, but Protoss ashes are extremely rare cause when they die, they disappear."  Onoca answered. "But Kara, you never told me or anyone that you had these. Reason?"

"No reason." Kara said, taking the jar of ashes back from Kio who was staring at the rows of ashes. "Just I like knowing something you guys don't know." She grinned. 

"Kara!" Onoca scolded. "Very selfish of you." 

"Yes father." Kara said sarcastically. "Don't become him please." 

"I'll try. But I can't say I wont succeed." 

"I'd rather have Vegita as a father then my past one. 'Kara you stay away from that oddity of yours and study!!!' BS." Kara said and grinned. 

"Oddity? Is that what Kimetae is called." Trunks asked. 

"Yeah." 

"Were you insulting me?" I asked. 

"Depends how you look at it." Onoca said. "If you think that its bad you translate as: 'Vegita is bad but not as bad as mine.' But if you think it's good then you would translate as 'Vegita is an excellent father. He is much better then mine.'"  

"Ah. Good." I said and smirked

"This is one of those moments when Vegita would kill if it was insulting but everyone knows he's to weak to do that so it's an irony in itself." Trunks pointed out. 

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH, BOY!!!!" 

"He still doesn't call me Trunks, you know." 

I growled angry. "I may not be strong enough to defeat Kara." I said, teeth clenched, "but I'm sure I'm powerful to defeat you. I am your father, you know." 

"Back to the father thing. Man that sounds like Chi-Chi." Gohan pointed out. 

"If Goku were here, I'm sure he'd say that." Onoca agreed. 

"How do you know what my dad would say?! You've never even met him!!" Gohan yelled angrily. Well I suppose Kakorot's son would get mad, but I didn't care. 

"Actually, Gohan, I have. We were friends back in the dead peepz world. I spent more time with Vegita planning, but when I wasn't, Goku was telling me stories about your past adventures. Including the family ones." 

"Dead peeps world?" I echoed. "Last time I checked it was the other dimension. And I refuse to be called a 'peep'." 

"Okay then." Onoca said. "Dead peepz minus Vegita world." 

I growled threateningly. "Don't push it, Io." 

**Chapter 41  -In the Line of Sight **

**=Gohan=**

I was listening to Onoca, but suddenly had that flash of a ki level. Funny, I searched intently but didn't feel anything. Musta been a flash of something. I was perplexed at a few odd things. Kara and Kio? Not a good combination. I knew that one of them was going to backstab the other, and I really wanted to say it would be Kio, but oddly enough, I sensed more bad vibes coming off Kara. 

"_Gohan?" _

__

"Dad? Where are you?" I asked, confused.  

"Uhh……….is Gohan hallucinating?" Trunks asked. 

"No." Karait said. "Goku's communicating with him from the 'Dead peepz minus Vegita world'" 

"Oh." 

_"Gohan, who's with you? I know there's Kara, Onoca, Vegita, Karait, and Trunks, but there's one more signal." _

__

"That's Kio, dad." I said. 

_"KIO?! HERE?! Why?! Is there a reason?" _

__

"Sorta. See Kio had this weird change of heart and suddenly abandoned Cell and fell in love with Kara and we all think its odd but he seems true to heart." 

_"I hate to be trustworthy here, but I think Kio's all right. It's Kara I worry about. Despite the fact that Kara is a great person, I don't think that she's that quick of change. Kio I wouldn't be surprised, he seemed kinda weirdly depressed before, but Kara knows that she can win without Kio, so I'm not sure why she'd be so close all of a sudden. Do you know what I mean?"_

"Exactly. It's weird though, cause I was thinking that the person you're talking about was in the same motive. I mean, bad vibes."  I said, trying to hide the conversation. Kara and Kio were standing less then 7 feet away. They probably could hear me. I hoped they wouldn't be suspicious_. _

_"Good job on masking this conversation. Keep it a secret. Karait and Onoca are great, but I'm sure they'd tell Kara, and that cant happen. Kio too. Vegita is neutral, but I don't know if he'd keep it a secret or not. Trunks? Possibly. If worse comes to worse with him, tell him, but no one else. I hope that we're wrong." _

"Me too dad, me too. But what if Cell senses the same?"  
  


_"Well, I don't know how many times Cell and Kara have met, and depending on how good they know each other will decide that question." _

__

"I don't think he does." 

"_Probably not. Cell doesn't take the time to know his enemies like that." _

__

"Exactly. Does everyone else over then know what you saying? I've never been dead before." 

"_Yes, they do. And you don't want be dead a first time." _

__

"I could of guessed." 

"Piccolo wants to talk to you now." 

"Piccolo?"

"Hey Gohan. How's it been?" 

__

"Okay, I guess." 

_"I miss you."_ (By the way, Piccolo is grinning here. And this is NOT a yaoi!!!)_  
  
_"Me too, Piccolo."__

__

_"So is this Kara good?"  
  
_

 "What way to do mean that?'"  
  


_"Does she have good intentions?"_

"Yes, I think. Just not good ways of getting there." 

_"Is Vegita behaving himself?"_ _ (_Piccolo's grinning again)

"He's never behaving himself." 

_"Point. Be careful. Io like to play chess." _

"What's that mean?"

"_You'll find out. Just remember it."_

"Piccolo what are you seeing that I'm not?"  
  


_"Got to go, Gohan. Remember. Kai's going nuts." _

"Piccolo? Piccolo!!!" I yelled angrily. "Piccolo don't just desert me like this!!"

"Uhh…Gohan?" Trunks asked, slightly freaked.   
  


"Oh. Nothing. Nothing." I said, trying to hide it. Trunks was to smart for that. 

"Gohan what Piccolo say? Tell me." Trunks said. 

"He didn't say anything." I excused. 

"Yup, and Vegita kissed Cell." 

"BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO BREAK BOTH YOUR ARMS!!!!" 

"It was just a joke, Vegita. Lay off. Man someone takes TOO much seriously." Trunks said. 

Vegita growled angrily. "Half-Sayjins. Weaklings." He mumbled. 

"Gohan?" 

"He didn't say anything, Trunks." 

"And Goku too. You looked pretty stressed." 

"Trunks!!! He didn't say anything!!!!" 

"Gohan. He said something important. Piccolo said something important. Do not try to slip this past me. I'm your best friend." Trunks said seriously. 

I considered telling him. My dad said it was okay. 

"Trunks. Okay, he said something. But can I tell you in secret?" I asked quietly. 

Trunks shrugged. "Sure." 

The two of us walked over to a secluded spot. 

"Okay. My dad says that Kara is trying to trick Kio into liking her so he can destroy or that sort. And Piccolo gave me a phrase 'Io like to play chess' and didn't tell what it meant. He just ditched me. He's seeing something I'm not and not telling me about it." 

"That isn't very Piccolo-like. The Piccolo I know is way to blunt." Trunks grinned.

"Well you and I know a different type of Piccolo. I knew him more intimately. He trained me, you know. And he sacrificed his life for me. I know a different Piccolo, not just the fighting one." 

"Yeah, you and him seem pretty close." 

"We are. We still are." 

"Gohan?" Trunks asked me. 

"Yeah?"  
  


"Between you and me, which would you give up, your dad or Piccolo?" Trunks asked. 

I was enraged. Why would my best friend ask me such a dumb question?! What did it have to do with anything? Was he going to kill one of them? Trunks is the only one I'm friends with, and he's asking me a very unfriendly question. 

"Why do you care?" I asked in a low threatening tone. "YOU aren't going to kill one of them, are you?" 

Trunks winced. Then he hung his head. "Alright. Don't tell me. IT doesn't matter." 

"Who are you going to tell!?" I asked, my voice rising to a yell. "That only means I've lost my only best friend to this damn fight!!!! Kara cant be trusted, Kio's with her. Karait and Onoca are too involved in this fuckin fight to be friendly, and Vegita's Vegita!!! Do I have to lose you too?!" I yelled angrily, not caring about who heard. 

_"Gohan!! This is fight tha------"_

"And now you're on their side too, dad?!" 

_"What Trunks is wondering is which would you rather spend a day with." _

__

"How do you know that?!"

"_Because. I just know." _

__

**To Be Continued………..******

Why does Trunks care about whom Gohan would rather spend a day with? How does Goku know? Are Goku and Gohan's predictions about Kara backstabbing right? What does Piccolo's little phrase mean? Find out in Cell's Return 13!!!!


	13. Part 13

Chapter 42- Accommodations 

**=Kio=**

Vegita??? Vegita was HERE?!?!? The world just gets odder everyday doesn't it? I thought I thought it, but apparently I said it aloud. 

"Yes, Kio, the universe most certainty does get odder everyday." Kara said as she sat down and smiled at me. 

Being with Kara on the same side was nice, definitely nice. But  I wonder exactly how safe it was. I had known the Kimetae for thousands of years, and they didn't change like that. Besides, the boy Gohan had been giving her those kind of looks. But I didn't want to change side. I loved Kara, and I loved not running and hiding. I had hated Cell's sarcasm, and now I was away from it. Being with Kara was almost TOO nice. 

"You!"   
  


I snapped out of my thoughts and traced the voice. "Yes, Vegita?" 

"You're thinking, aren't you?"

"Isn't everyone always thinking?" I asked, slightly confused. 

"I mean," He said as he walked over to me. "that you are going over things that had happened in your head many times." 

I nodded. "Yeah." 

He looked upwards at the starry earth sky. "have you enjoyed earth?"

I shrugged my shoulders, something I had learned from humans. "It's ok, I suppose."

"It's been ok for me too." 

"Vegita? What's Frieza like? I've never really met him." 

"Frieza is just like his father except he's more assholeous and more ruthless."

"Ah."  I said. "Earth's rubbed off on me." 

"Me too. Humans just don't give up." 

I nodded. "yup. Except when they run." 

Vegita chuckled. "Yeah. And then you obliterate them anyway." 

I nodded and grinned. 

"And," He continued. "The guns! Have you even seen a gun, Kio?"  
  


I shook my head. "Like a laser?"

Vegita shrugged. "Sort of. Not really." 

"Ah." 

"I'll show you. Come on, we're taking a trip to town." 

I smirked. "Time to terrorize?"  
  


He looked back at me and copied my evil grin.

We flew off to the local town into the local town's local gunshop. 

"Give me a AK-47." Vegita demanded. 

"Hey kid, you need a license."

"Give me a AK-47." 

"Kid, listen to me. You need a license. And with the big-shot armor? Do think you're a prince or something?"  
  


Vegita looked up and smirked. "actually, I am a prince. Technically a  king." 

"Kid, go away. You're just another of the pest gangs aren't you?"

"Do you really want me to destroy this shop of yours? It's very nice."  

"Get out of my shop." 

BOOM!!!!!

The door exploded inwards. I walked in. "Hey Vegita, what's up?"

Vegita grinned casually. "Store guys giving me trouble." 

I walked up to the store guy. "Give him the guy. Now." 

The guy, now trembling, handed Vegita the AK-47. "Good." Vegita said. "Good. Come on, Kio." 

I grinned. "Why not show me here?'

He shrugged. "okay. When you press this trigger, a lead projectile going at a very high speed tears a hole through whatever. Like this." Vegita twisted his hand backwards and shot the clerk. "see?" 

I walked over to the dead guy and looked. Vegita had shot him cleanly through the head. "Interesting. But……." 

"They do have their limits." 

"Like……"

"Hard things. For example, this wouldn't go through Cell's armor."  

"Ah. So I see." 

"You say 'ah' a lot." 

"I know that, Vegita. Now put the gun down and lets ditch this town." 

Vegita nodded. "I'm cool with that." 

I sighed. The two of the us jumped for lift and flew back to Kara's place. 

**=Vegita=**

Kakorot's little brat was waiting for me. "Yes?" I asked. 

"Where have you been?" He demanded. 

"Off." I responded smartly. "Places."   
  


"Could you be a bit more specific?"  
  


"No." 

Gohan stared at me and shrugged. "Damn you Vegita." 

"You too, boy." I said, smirking. 

Gohan walked off to Kara and whispered something. 

"Uh oh." I mumbled.

Kara swaggered up to Kio and gave him seducing look. I couldn't hear the words, but I didn't need to. Gohan walked back up to me "You shot a clerk? Vegita!!!!" 

"I'm still me. You fools may have rubbed off on me but I'm still me." I said and shrugged. 

The brat sighed. "And Kio doesn't know what a gun is?"

I nodded. "I guess Cold is stupider then Frieza……"  
  


He shrugged. "Maybe. I recall  'WHAT IS HE??!?!?'" 

I laughed and grinned at the memory. "Maybe." 

I couldn't help  noticing the troubled look on the boy's face when he looked at Kara. It sent a chill up my spine. I would ask him later, I concluded. 

**=Onoca=**

Kara and Kio……that just WAS NOT working out for me. For the first reason, it just wasn't right for them to just BANG fall in love like that and for the second, I hated Kio beyond all belief. Even if he did like Kara. I truly believed that this was simply a scam that Kio did to get behind the lines. It wasn't right. 

"Onoca?" 

I snapped out of my thoughts. "What's up, Karait?" 

"Is it just me, or is something wrong with that?" 

I knew what he was referring  too. "There's something wrong with that, all right. Kio is scamming against the Kimetae again." 

"What do you think we should do?" Karait asked me. 

"I don't know. Kill him, maybe?" I suggested.

Karait shook his head. "Nah. Let Kara do that. She can handle it." 

I nodded. "Yes, Kara can most certainly handle it."

"Io." 

I recognized the voice immediately. Plus he was the only one who called me 'Io.' 

"Yes, Vegita?"

"Io, something is amiss here." 

"Please don't call me Io." 

"Deal with it."

"I really hate you sometimes, you know." 

"I hate everyone sometimes."

"Vegita, you hate everyone all the time."

He shook my head and smirked. "Now THAT was stereotype. "he pointed and rolled his eyes at me. "And. No. Not really. Most of the time." 

**Chapter 43-** **An Argument **

**=Vegita=**

Onoca outlined his idea vaguely. I wasn't really listening, but I did catch some of it. He, apparently, believed that Kio was scamming this thing with Kara. I laughed to myself. I couldn't help thinking Gohan had the exact opposite idea. Question was, who did I side with?

"Did you hear me?"

"uh huh." I said. 

"Did you really hear me?"

"uh huh."

"Is Goku stronger then you?"  
  


"uh huh." 

"HAH!" Onoca yelled. "You confessed!"

"What?!?!?" I yelled angrily. "what I do?!?!"

"I said 'Is Goku stronger then you?' and you said 'uh huh'." Onoca said, a smug smirked planted firmly on his face.

I growled. "Whatever, Io." 

I shrugged and walked away and headed for Gohan, new thoughts aroused.

Apparently, Gohan and Onoca were on separates sides on the line with the Kara/Kio thing. Obviously, Onoca was on Kara's side. Even if Kara WAS wrong, I bet that Onoca would be on her side. But the brat. Kakorot's kid was probably on the other side. I remembered that weird that look he had shot at Kara, and I was not stupider enough to put the pieces together. 

"Boy?" I asked. 

Gohan was staring at a tree. It was scarred, and had been shot with something. 

"Boy?"

He continued to ignored me. Now I was angry. "BOY!!!!" 

"MY NAME IS GOHAN!!!! MY NAME IS F*CKIN GOHAN!!!! CALL ME GOHAN DAMNIT!!!!" He exploded. 

I pulled back. I had never seen that part of him, and it shocked me. Karakot's kid had shared his trusting nature, and I'd never even seen get even that angry. I had heard it however. The brat told me that is how Kakorot went Super Sayjin. 

"Gohan, then."

"Yes, Vegita?" He asked, stressed and worried. 

"I was just talking to Onoca. He said that-----"

"Let me guess." Gohan said sarcastically. "he said that Kio is scamming and you think I will say that Kara is scamming against Kio right?" 

I looked at him, surprised. "How'd you know?"

He looked at me lamely. "I know." 

"Gohan," I said, trying to be hard and gentle at the same time. "You and Onoca thinking two different things is not going to work." 

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?!?!?!?!" 

"Gohan calm down!!!!!" I yelled. "Both of you are the unofficial leaders. So we could have a civil war over this. If Kara is bad, then she's bad. There's nothing that you can do. So we can do anything." 

"But," He lowered his voice to a whisper, "Killing him in cold blood like that is just……" 

"Gohan there is nothing we can do anyhow!" I yelled. 

"We can try……"  
  


"BOY YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!!!! YOU'RE NIAVE!!!! YOU BELIEVE THAT EVEYONE IS GOOD!!!!!!! WHEN WILL YOU SONS REALIZE THAT PEOPLE ARE BAD?!?!?!?!?!?!?" I yelled in his face. 

**=Gohan**=****

I jerked back reflexively at Vegita's harsh words. But he just didn't understand! Nothing was here for me, NOTHING!!! Trunks doesn't even FUCKIN trust me anymore!!!! Now he just BLOWS off in my face like that!!!! I pulled my shoulders back and shot him a look of cold contempt. "Stay neutral if you care so much." I said angrily. 

"So I will." He said, matching my scowl. 

I walked away from him angrily. 

This was not working out. I sat down on a stump with my head in my heads and shook my head hopelessly. Dad, I though sadly, Dad please come. Piccolo-san, I don't care! Someone who won't desert me or betray me or leave me with riddles…..anyone!

_"Gohan." _

__

Piccolo. It was him. Not more riddles.

"Piccolo?" I whispered sadly.

"Gohan look at yourself. Your sitting on a rock, sobbing about things you cant control. I hate you say this, but Vegita IS  right. Even if Kara is going to kill Kio, there's nothing you can do." 

"but then…..she might kill us………And none of us are----"

"Strong enough? Gohan, did you believe you were stronger then Cell? You just have to believe in yourself, Gohan. Everything is possible then. I saw your potential so long ago when we were going to fight Vegita. I still see it, Gohan. You have the capabilities to do many things, Go-chan. Impossible things." 

"Piccolo I'm not you! I'm just a confused little kid." 

"Maybe you are a confused little kid. But you can be a proud, smart un-confused little kid if you try." 

"Piccolo!!!!"

"Gohan. I mean it."   
  


"Piccolo you just don't get it!"  
  


"Gohan. I don't get what you feel so helpless about." 

"Piccolo, Kara is the leader here! She IS stronger!!! I mean, she's so special being the Kimetae and all…..and I'm just…….."

"Gohan. First, you are Goku's kid. Goku was the first Sayjin to go SSJ in a LONG time. Second, you were the first person ever to achieve SSJ2. I know you can do it, Gohan. I know you can. You have to believe in yourself. Bye, Gohan. See you later." 

"PICCOLO!!!!" I screamed.  NOT AGAIN!!!I LOST HIM AGAIN!!!! I banged my hands on the ground hard enough it cracked. 

Vegita rolled his eyes. "Quake boy." 

"VEGITA SHUT UP FUCK UP!!!!!!!" 

Trunks. Wait, no it wasn't him. He was sleeping. I glanced just to be sure, and he was. I looked around. Kara was being…well……..having an intimate kissing (achem achem) session with Kio and I looked at them in disgust. Onoca was drawing in the dirt. Karait was standing on…….Vegita? 

"Karait….you said that?"

Karait didn't answer. He was staring contempt at Vegita who was gasping. Hmm, Karait's tail was around Vegita neck. I walked over and Karait let go of Vegita. He pulled me aside. 

"Gohan, I'm always gonna be there for you. We are the little lost ones." He chuckled and put a hand around my shoulder, but I pushed it away. He grinned. 

"You thinking opposites about K/K right?"

"Am I broad casting my thoughts aloud or something?" 

"Take that as a yes. Anyway, I'm not sure which side I'm on right now, so I'll just hang with you. Onoca's too busy figuring out every way to combat Kio. I think he's a little obsessed, don't you?"

I looked weirdly at him. "You mean he's NOT your idol?"

Karait laughed. "oh he's my idol, alright. I just don't think it's very idol-ish to draw plans all day."

(let's make the assumption that Karait and Gohan are the same size) 

I laughed and smiled for the first time in days. I put my arm around his shoulder and he replaced his. "Yup. We are the little lost ones." 

He cracked up. "Oh yeah."    

"Gee I wish my dad could see this……." 

Karait smirked. He concentrated and FLASH!!!!!  
  


"huh?"

"Gohan?????"

"DAD?!?!??!?!"

"GOHAN!!!!!!"   
  


"DAD!!!!!"  
  


**=Karait=**

I watched Gohan with his dad. It was nice seeing him happy. I thought of my dad and was instantly saddened. Then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. "Dad?"

I heard a harsh laugh. "Far from it, kid." 

I turned around to see a fairly tall humanoid. He was green and had large sharp claws. (Piccolo isn't wearing his turban or cape) two antennae covered his head, and he had large ears. 

"Who are you?"

"My name is Piccolo."

"Piccolo? What kind of name is Piccolo?" 

The one called Piccolo laughed. "I don't know. It was Kami's fault. Kami? Oh it's not your fault either? Oh so the SUPREME Kai named him? Sure, Kami. You looking at me freaky kid?"  
  


"Who………" I asked. "who are talking too?"

Piccolo chuckled again. "Fusion. You know how you talk to Onoca and he hears you, but since it's your body he cant answer and only you hear him? Same here." 

"Ah." I said, nodded. "How long have you known Gohan?"

He looked over at the kid, who was pouncing on Goku. Goku was laughing at Gohan and trying to get him off. "Since he was a little. 5, at least. Known him all his life. Taught him to be who he is. He changed me too."

I looked over in him in extreme confusion. "What?"

"You REALLY think I woulda smiled this often? Those Sons, they rub off on you, they do."

"You weren't always like this?"

Piccolo laughed again and shook his head. "hell no. See, when I first met Gohan I was bent on destroying the world. I cared for about….hmm……..nothing." 

I looked at Piccolo and smirked. "I could see you taking over the world."

"HEY!!!!" 

"It was just a joke!!"

Piccolo laughed. "see? I just scared you."

"You are scary."

"I'm aware of that. Very aware." 

I looked over. Vegita and Onoca were chatting about something or other. I really didn't care, but it piqued my interest.

"What's Onoca talking about?"

Piccolo looked over and focused his huge ears. "I don't know really. Vegita is answering monosyllabic answers and Onoca's talking to him in Io." 

"Vegita doesn't know Io. Does he?"

Piccolo shook his head. "Last time I checked, no." 

"Maybe he learned?"

"No. Vegita wouldn't care about it." 

"Then Onoca cant be talking Io, or Vegita's not paying attention."

"Wait!" He focused his ears again. "No…that's not Io…Its Sayjin. I recognize Ouji." 

"What's Ouji?"  
  


"Prince. And Vegita's the Sayjin Prince." 

"Ah." 

"Yeah. Onoca knows Sayjin." 

"How would you know?"

"I just know. I just know these things." 

I rolled my eyes. "Oh." 

Piccolo chuckled. "Yes. Oh." 

"Karait! Piccolo!" Onoca called. 

"Yeah?" Piccolo yelled. 

"come over here." 

"Ok. C'mon Karait." 

The two of us walked over. 

"What's up, Vegita?" Piccolo asked, worry wrinkling his brow.

"We are talking about the Kara/Kio problem." 

"Shouldn't you tell Gohan then?"  
  


"We figured we should just tell him the end result. He seems kind of unstable."

"wait….Namek aren't you dead?"

"Instant Transmission (Shunkaido)." He answered. 

"Oh. You are so lucky we have Karait." 

"Shut up, Vegita." 

"Anyway……" Onoca said, looked at Piccolo strangely, "We have figured we are on opposites sides here, and me and Piccolo have decided to let them be. Either way, we cant do anything, so we should just let it happen." 

I shrugged. "Okay….." 

"That's  good, Onoca." Piccolo told him. "Very logical. Very contained."   
  


"I know how to curve my fears. And thoughts." 

"Sometimes I wonder, Io." Vegita said, rolling his eyes. 

"Vegita we all KNOW you are a freak, so shut up."   
  


"I would prefer if you took that back, Io." 

"Vegita isn't a freak. He's just….weird. Proud, arrogant, odd, strange. Whatever." Piccolo said. 

"I'm gonna go get Gohan. Piccolo, come on." 

"I'm coming." 

The two of us zapped back, where Gohan was telling Goku about everything.

"Gohan?"

He looked over. "Hey Karait. Sup?"

"Gohan, we have to go back." I told him. 

"Can I come back some other time?" Gohan asked pleadingly. 

"Maybe, Gohan." 

"Fine." Gohan said. 

"Bye Karait. Bye Gohan." Piccolo said. He grinned and gave me a wink. Goku did the same. 

"You really like your dad,  don't you?" I asked obviously. 

"My dad's the best person in the world, followed by Piccolo-san." 

**To Be Continued……**

Budding friendships between Piccolo and Karait and Gohan and Karait might work wrong against Onoca, don't you think? Add up his hostility to Vegita, and you've got on war-torn, messed-up bunch of guys (notice I did not say 'good guys') fighting over Kara and Kio's relationship!! That is very bad!! What's gonna happen? Find out next time in Cell's Return 14!!!!

PS. I just realized now how much that sounds like DBZ ^_~

 Now Review!

 I

 I

 I

 I

\/


End file.
